Little Wolf
by Athena's Wiccan-wolf
Summary: Harry feels a little lost without his two friends at Hengehill Uni, Until he makes friends with shy Cara, a beautiful young man who carrys a sad secret (COMPLETE)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I have never had the pleasure of owning any of the Harry Potter characters because if I did Remus would be upstairs in my bedroom!  
  
I think I'd like to thank my matey Chrissi as she was the one that convinced me to finally write this out!  
  
~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1 – First day  
  
Harry Potter sighed a little nervously as he pulled the strap of his bag up further onto his shoulder. Students bustled around him as they spoke in loud happy groups, moving from lecture to lecture.  
  
He lifted his gaze up further as he scaled the tall building with his eyes. A sign in a very medieval style of writing read "Hengehill University Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' He had recently both graduated from Hogwarts and he had finally recovered from one of the greatest Wars known to Wizard kind, and now he found himself standing at the next step in his life.  
  
Voldermort was dead, Harry was sure of it seeing as he had put himself into a two week coma to kill the Dark Lord. Apparently both Mrs Weasley and Remus Lupin had been at their wits ends when after 5 days He had still not woken. Ron and Hermione hadn't moved from his side as he lay unmoving and his heart flooded with warmth at the thought of their loyalty.  
  
Which is also why this was so difficult. They were a Trio, always have and will be but now they faced different challenges apart. He himself was training to become an Auror and had three years of extra education ahead of him. Hermione was taking Ecological subjects in the same University but obviously she was taking different courses and Ron was taking a year out for now, not quite sure where he wanted to take his future studies.  
  
Harry sighed once more and began walking towards the looming doorway.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry rested his chin in his palm as he softly tapped his Eagle Quill against his desk. The Lecturer was going over basic defence shields as it was an easy subject to introduce a new class and students to. He however had already covered most Auror training in preparation for the Second War. Harry found himself missing Ron even more as he thought about the childish sword fights or talks they would have in such a situation.  
  
He ignored the continuous looks and whispers from fellow students as they realised that the young man in the third row from the front and five chairs in was the one who vanquished the Dark Lord. He let out a silent frustrated breath and slid his hands down his face in fatigue before turning his head back to the teacher.  
  
His mind began to wonder and he turned to his left to look out the window, out to the brilliant reds and gold's of the autumn leaves in the courtyard when something else caught his eye.  
  
A dark blonde-haired young man was alternatively looking between the Lecturer and scribbling down furious notes. This boy was, like Harry, sat alone. He looked a little closer and noted the other teenager's form and structure. Amber eyes read and re-read the notes in front of him as he thoughtfully chewed on the end of his quill. The hair hung in bangs that caused some of his face to be obstructed from view and Harry got the impression of someone hiding.  
  
"Mr Potter, Whilst I understand that you do know a lot of this already I would appreciate it if you didn't stare at Mr Faolan."  
  
Harry jerked suddenly at being caught and stared at the kindly man, Professor Mirna, who stood before the class and Harry gave him an apologetic grin.  
  
"Sorry sir, I like watching the leaves fall." Some people chuckled and he wondered why because what he had said wasn't even that funny.  
  
"Yes, well as I was saying, whilst Protego might be..." Harry found himself drifting again and he quickly caught a glance out of the corner of his eye at the boy. The one that Mirna had called Faolan was blushing lightly but he could very distinctly see a small smile from behind the curtain of hair.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was beginning to feel incredibly lonely as he walked out into the brisk sunny day after his class. A bell rang in the distance and students were laughing and hanging out with friends all around him. He felt a little rejected as he walked, alone, down the gravely path and was about to cross the huge campus to go to Hermione's area of the building when he spotted someone sitting alone at one of the picnic benches...the boy from his class earlier!  
  
The blonde was sat alone reading a book and Harry noted that no one seemed to try to make contact with him. Scratching his previous idea he hoisted his shoulder bag up further and made his way over to the boy. They were both alone anyway and it seemed a little daft for them both to be loners in the same class.  
  
"Hey." He said and the boy, something Faolan, jerked suddenly and looked up at him startled. He then relaxed but Harry could see the traces of a blush rising to the pale cheeks.  
  
"Hello." He answered and the black-haired man found himself smiling at the soft-spoken tone. It reminded him very much of how Remus and Dumbledore spoke, a kindly lilt to it but not patronising.  
  
"You looked a little lonely over here so I came over to say hi as I don't really know anyone around here." Harry said and the blonde looked both startled and...hopeful? at these words. He held out his hand and the blonde looked at it, a little confused.  
  
"My names Harry, Harry James Potter." He said pleasantly and his smile grew when the other teenager took his hand, his skin pink with a blush.  
  
"Cara, m-my names Cara Adonis Faolan." He said quietly and again Harry got the feeling of someone either hiding or not used to being spoken to a lot.  
  
"Nice name." Harry said with a kind smile and Cara returned a small one and looked down into his lap, as the smile grew a little. Harry found it all endearing as this boy seemed so shy and yet so happy someone was talking to him.  
  
A second warning bell sounded in the distance and Cara looked up suddenly with a slightly panicked look and hurriedly started packing away.  
  
"I-I missed the first bell, I'm going to be late." He said and stood, passing a confused Harry but then stopped and turned.  
  
"It was n-nice meeting you." He stuttered and then he ran off again leaving Harry standing there with an amused smile on his face.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry threw his bag down onto the bed of his single dorm and swiftly followed with a theatrical groan. The room darkened from a red sunset to a light blue as he lay unmoving on top of the throw rug on his bed.  
  
"Lumos," he whispered and the candles dotted around the room flickered to life casting a sea of oranges and reds across the walls. He surveyed his own room with weary eyes.  
  
Books were stacked on shelves, propped up by various nit-bits and photo frames. A poster of a lunar chart was on one wall and was surrounded by different photographs. He smiled as he looked at one that was of himself, Hermione and Ron in a large hug and they were toppling over in hysterics.  
  
Other photos were ones like a huge family portrait of himself and the Weasleys, Himself in Graduation robes with a proud Remus stood beside him with an arm slung over his shoulder and many of his class and dorm mates from Hogwarts.  
  
His feeling of loneliness intensified and he sighed. Suddenly he sat up as he remembered the mobile phones he and Hermione had. Sometime during the summer they realised they may not see one another as much and so bought some muggle mobile phones and modified them so that they worked off magick rather then batteries.  
  
He quickly pulled it out from his draw of the bedside cabinet and speed dialled his best friend. It rang a few times until finally....  
  
("Hello?") Came Hermione's voice and Harry grinned widely.  
  
"Hello trouble, what you doing?"  
  
("Oh My God Harry, Hi!") Hermione's voice instantly picked up and he laughed.  
  
"Hi you daft sod. How was your first day?"  
  
("Ugh, boring as hell without you guys, I miss you both.") She moaned.  
  
"Tell me about it, no one there to stop me from staring out of the window." He chuckled and she gave a mock disapproving gasp.  
  
("Harry Potter, really, concentrate.") She tutted and he found himself laughing again.  
  
"Yeah well, you were sorely missed too."  
  
("Aww thank you, aren't you lovely.") She cooed. He chuckled again and shook his head amused.  
  
"So did you make any friends?"  
  
("Oh yeah I made a friend and study buddy. Her names Regan and she is really nice, a little excitable but it's contagious.") She laughed and Harry joined in. ("Plus she joined S.P.E.W")  
  
"Ah a match made in heaven." He laughed again when he heard a muffled 'oh be quiet'.  
  
("What about you? Any friends for the infamous hero?")  
  
"Don't call me that Hermione," He moaned and she laughed evilly, "I don't know, I think I made a friend."  
  
("...You think you made a friend. How does that work?")  
  
"Well there was this guy who was like really quite and seemed a little on his own like me so I went over and said hi which he returned and everything, but he had to run off. I don't know, it was weird but he was really nice...a little shy but..."  
  
("Hmm, well talk to him again. You said he seemed shy but maybe he's just not used being addressed a lot.")  
  
"True true. So you still up for Saturday, you me and Ron?" He said and bounced a little excitedly on his bed.  
  
("Hell yeah, I ain't missing out on a day of the Golden Trio...Golden Trio? Who even came up with that?") She laughed and Harry shook his head again amusedly.  
  
"I blame the messed up Malfoy, he was sad enough to sit in his room and invent 'Weasley is our king' so I wouldn't put this past him."  
  
Hermione laughed and then stopped. Harry could hear a muffled voice and then Hermione's away from the phone before it came back again.  
  
("I'm sorry Harry but I've got to go, apparently I'm late for a study group. Speak to you later?")  
  
"'Course Hermione, Catch you later, Losers say what?"  
  
("What...Oh Harry, you suck!") They both laughed loudly.  
  
"Bye, love you little bit."  
  
"Love you too big brother, bye." The phone clicked dead and Harry pulled his away from his ear and clicked it off. He felt better know he had heard a friendly voice but now he was alone again and so he settled for reading over some of the text books he'd received from his classes today. 


	2. Making Friends

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed except now I think I should have both Remus AND Sirius in my room Mwha!  
  
~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2- Making Friends  
  
Harry's mind woke before his body and he sat for a few moments as the sun filtering through the blinds warmed his skin. Finally he opened his eyes only to shut them again as he misjudged the placement of the sun and received an eye full of morning light.  
  
He tried again and this time he shielded his sensitive vision as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He stretched and moaned happily when his back clicked satisfactorily. He swung his feet over the side and padded to the shower, flicking the Wizard wireless on as he passed. A female voice sang loudly over the top of what could only be described as Indie Rock and Harry found himself moving slightly to it.  
  
He turned the shower on and stripped before climbing under it and sighing in bliss as the water cascaded down his sleep sluggish body. After he grabbed a pair of khaki Cargo's and threw them on accompanied by a black 'Weird Sister' T-shirt and a light black over shirt. Throwing his books into his bag he threw it over his shoulder and made his way to the first semester.  
  
~*~  
  
He walked in to the large theatre style classroom amongst the flood of students and looked for a seat. His gaze stopped as they came to rest on a lone figure sitting two rows from the back and he smiled...it was Cara.  
  
Making his way up the steps he came to stand beside the boy who hadn't noticed him yet.  
  
"Hi Cara." He said and like before the boy jumped but when he looked up he almost looked to be suppressing a smile.  
  
"Hi Harry." He said quietly and Harry grinned.  
  
"You remember me then?" He joked and Cara smiled a little wider.  
  
"Yeah...sorry f-for running off like that. I'm not really g-good with social things." He said, still in that soft-spoken voice.  
  
"Eh, you were late, not your fault. Can I sit here?" Harry gestured to the desk beside Cara and the young man nodded.  
  
Harry slipped his bag under the table and settled himself onto the chair, aware that Cara was watching him thoughtfully. He turned to the blonde and smiled before turning his body to face Cara, giving him his full attention.  
  
"So what are you planning to do with these studies?" He asked conversationally.  
  
"Well I-I was hoping to become a desk worker for the Aurors, I don't think they'd let me be a...um, I mean I don't think I'd be a very good field Auror." He seemed to blush and look down into his lap and Harry cocked his head, watching him.  
  
"Why don't you think they'll let you be a field Auror?" He asked, picking up on what the boy was going to say originally. Cara seemed to look at him wearily and then sighed.  
  
"I didn't really do well in my exams is a-all." He all but whispered and Harry knew that wasn't the truth but left it for now as the blonde turned to him and said, "What about you? What do you want to do?"  
  
"Me? Well I was hoping to become an Auror, the field one. But if not that well these studies help build a better CV as a Defence against the Dark Arts Professor and I have been offered that kind of job as a back up by a friend."  
  
Cara seemed to get a wistful look on his face as he smiled. "I'd love to be a teacher, but I-I'm too shy and have a bit of a stutter."  
  
Harry nodded and was about to say more when the Professor came in and called for attention. After a last smile between the two boys turned to their notes.  
  
~*~  
  
"So do you know anyone here, apart from me of course?" Harry asked as he and Cara walked down the path leading from the main building to one of the wing halls for their next lecture.  
  
"I k-know people but I don't talk to them, I'm usually on my own. It's easier to think." He said with a small smile and Harry laughed.  
  
"Amen to that, but I still have two friends that I hang out with. We've...we've been through a lot together." His face fell a little as he thought about Ron and Hermione. He sighed and was about to change the subject when he felt a hand on his arm.  
  
Looking down he looked over at Cara who seemed to realise what he was doing and pulled his hand back with a blush but Harry just smiled.  
  
"Thanks." He simply said and Cara smiled and nodded, his skin still a little flushed.  
  
The two walked a little while longer in companionable silence before Harry suddenly turned to the blonde as an idea struck him suddenly.  
  
"Hey, if you don't mind, how about we get together for a study group. I mean, we can get to know each other a little and learn at the same time. I don't really have any friends here so it would be nice to get to know the one I've made a little better." He proposed and Cara looked at him a little hopefully.  
  
"Friends? I don't think I've.... Um I m-mean, sure. Are you doing anything t- tonight?" He asked a little timidly.  
  
"No no, you want to come round?" Harry asked happily and Cara nodded with a small smile.  
  
"Brilliant, my rooms 31/7A." The two grinned at one another and carried onto their next lesson.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hedwig, you're very chatty tonight." Harry said as he stroked the soft feathers of the snowy owls chest as she continued to chatter in clicks and screeches.  
  
Harry looked over the letters she'd brought with her. One from Mrs Weasley asking the usual 'how are you? Are you eating well? Feel free to come round anytime.' Remus had sent one asking about his first day and Dumbledore sent a similar one.  
  
He was currently reading the one from Ron as he munched on a pack of Bertie Botts.  
  
"Hey Har,  
Whatcha doing? How's the Uni world? I'm currently working as a shop clerk in Fred and George's shop, kinda fun when they invent new products, not so fun when tested on me Ha!  
  
Hermione apparently is making a fair few friends, says she misses us though, isn't she sweet. Lets see, what else is happening at Fort Weasley?  
  
Oh, Dad got a promotion finally, so he's getting a little more wage now and Mum is going mad making all the traditional Christmas Sweaters, she has like 9 to make in 4 months, that's including one for you and Hermione. I bet she'll do it though, she's a mum.  
  
Percy is seemingly trying to make amends but I'm still pissed at him, so is Fred George and Ginny but the rest of the clan seem to be accepting, pft.  
  
But how about you? Friends, hot babes and campus partys. Had or made any yet? Missing you a ton mate, I'm like a musketeer without his two comrades, it sucks but Mum insists it gets better. Still up for Saturday?  
  
Well, syanara buddy,  
  
Ron "  
  
Harry grinned at the letter and was about to pick up a pen and parchment to reply when a quiet knock sounded at his door. Placing the letter down carefully he put the quill beside it so he wouldn't forget to answer to it.  
  
Standing up and brushing sweet crumbs off his lap he went to the door and opened it to find Cara there, arms full of books and a shoulder bag hanging from his shoulder.  
  
"Hi. I'm g-glad I remembered the door 'cause it sounds like they're having a party next door and THAT would've b-been embarrassing." He smiled and Harry laughed, stepping to the side to invite the boy in.  
  
"Just pop your books on the bed if you like." He said and clicked the door shut and opened the curtains a little further to let in more of the evening sunshine.  
  
Cara placed his burden on the bed and looked awed around the room at Harry's possessions. Harry had kept a lot of things from the war, Gryffindor's sword, the Dark detectors and the Auror Battle Robes the Ministry had made him wear during the final battle hung on the inside of his slightly open wardrobe door.  
  
"Wow," Cara muttered and then his eyes landed on the lunar chart on the wall, "O-oh do you keep track o-of the moon phases do you?" He asked quietly and Harry looked over at it.  
  
"Yeah, I have a friend who... well I like to know when he's not feeling well so I can send him a letter to cheer him up, habit." Harry said, trying to avoid mentioning Lupin's condition in front of a slight stranger.  
  
Cara looked at him in a searching manner, as though trying to read him and cocked a head thoughtfully as he continued to look.  
  
"I-I remember a newspaper article back when I was 14 t-that said you, or t- they kept saying 'The Boy who Lived', had befriended giants and Werewolves."  
  
Harry looked up a little startled but Cara simply put his hand up.  
  
"It's alright, I d-don't think you're weird or anything it just seemed to fit what w-with the chart." He said and smiled reassuringly at the raven- haired boy.  
  
"B-besides, I know someone too who suffers from that problem so I'm not prejudice."  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief and scratched his head a little embarrassed. "Well that's alright then. Should we get studying then?"  
  
Cara chuckled a little, a soft enchanting sound, and nodded as they both settled onto the bed. 


	3. Spells and Study groups

Thanks to both MessrMarauder (Seems odd calling you that seeing as we discussed Jelly) And Starr Light1. See it only takes two reviews and I'm already off on me next chappie lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did, silly sexual innuendo insert here blah blah blah.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3 – Spells and Study groups  
  
"So what's this again?" Harry asked as he sniffed a bottle's contents then jerked back at the strong smell of sage. Cara looked over and laughed as Harry scrunched up his nose.  
  
"It's a 'Strength of Being' oil balm. W-were supposed to make it for Professor Lagaz's lesson." He chuckled and Harry made a silent 'O' with his mouth to show he understood.  
  
Walking over to where Cara was sat Indian style on his floor he folded his legs under him in one fluid motion to mimic Cara. The blonde finished placing the candles around them for lighting and he measured up the 4 drops of Frankincense into the 9 drops of lotus oil.  
  
"That bottle there has most of the ingredients already but we still n-need 6 drops of c-camphor oil and lavender petals." He said as he dripped the oil droplets into the bottle. Harry picked up the green bottle and swirled it slightly as directed by the instructions from the textbook.  
  
It was now Friday night of the first week and the two wizards had been studying in Harry's room for everyday so far. As time wore on, Harry began to notice that Cara didn't seem to stutter as bad around him. He always shied away though when someone else spoke to them.  
  
"Y-you're seeing Ron and Hermione tomorrow right?" Cara's voice brought Harry back to earth and with a slight shake of the head he turned to the amber eyed boy watching him and smiled.  
  
"Wha...? Oh yeah, Yeah I am seeing them." He said and Cara smiled at him.  
  
"Well I-I could do the next spell tomorrow then t-to entertain myself." He joked quietly and Harry suddenly realised that Cara was going to be alone tomorrow.  
  
"Oh Cara, I forgot. Do you want me to ask if you can come too?" He asked. Cara's eyebrows shot up and he shook his head.  
  
"No, no I couldn't intrude. These are your best friends, I'm sure they just want it to be you three tomorrow... I-It's ok, I'll find something." He said and Harry watched him for a moment, head cocked until finally he reluctantly nodded and sighed.  
  
"You're probably right...are you sure though? I could pull some strings?" He said and Cara smiled gratefully.  
  
"N-no it's fine. I appreciate that y-you're so worried though." He teased and Harry stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
They both turned back to the various spells and bottles in front of them.  
  
"R-right now for this one it says we are to summon n-nature to protect us."  
  
"Ah so how's that done then. 'I say good tree, couldn't give it a bit of what for, could you?'" Cara laughed and Harry grinned. It always made him smile to know that he had brought that smile to his friend's face.  
  
"No b-but could we do that anyway? It could b-be funny." Cara smiled but then seemed to ground himself again as he turned back to the incantation.  
  
"I-it says 'Isto I Dur I Chuiyl.' Translated that basically m-means 'Feel the Power of the Living things.'"  
  
"Huh, try saying that when you're drunk." Harry quipped as he frowned down at the piece of parchment.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked down the bustling streets of Glastonbury town, observing the various Wiccan shops as he passed. He smirked as a disgruntled priest walked past him, obviously disapproving of the many groups of witches meeting in loud discussion.  
  
"Harry!" He turned abruptly and saw Hermione running over to him. He gave a little yell and they meet in a hug.  
  
"Hello Little bit." He said and they squeezed one another once again before pulling back and Harry could see the amused red head walking towards them.  
  
"Ron!" He cried and they two meet in a laughing embrace.  
  
"Hey Harry. Long time no see." The three chuckled. After a few more hugs they started to walk and talk as they browsed in the shops.  
  
"So, Hengehill? How's it treating you two?" Ron asked after they'd purchased some herbal tea from a little café with large oak tables stationed outside the front window.  
  
"It's getting better now I'm getting used to it. I have all these people who are very into politics like me and it's nice to finally have an intelligent conversation." Hermione said and the two boys gave little yells of indignation.  
  
"Well, whilst little miss minister here has been filling her noggin with more knowledge, I've only made the one friend. His name's Cara." Harry said and Hermione thought for a minute before recollection came to her.  
  
"Oh is this the shy one?" She asked and Harry nodded as he sipped his strawberry and Juniper tea.  
  
"Tell us more then." Ron added and Harry shrugged.  
  
"Well like Hermione stated he's kinda shy but he's really sweet, like a kitten really. He's actually really smart so I think you'd like him Herm and he has a great sense of humour. But he's a little secretive, and he keeps looking like he's going to tell me something but then backs out...Oh I don't know I'm probably exaggerating."  
  
His two friends looked at one another then back at Harry. They both had knowing smiled on their faces, which made Harry lower his cup wearily.  
  
"What?" He dragged out the word, eyeing the pair in front of him carefully.  
  
"Nothing Harry don't worry, just us being us." Ron said vaguely. Harry looked at them once more before shrugging and sipped his drink timidly.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry looked at the white door of 12/7A and then knocked. He heard a muffled noise and then it opened. Cara looked slightly startled to see him there but he suddenly smiled brightly.  
  
"Hey, I know we don't usually come here but I just got back from my day out and I still feel bad at leaving you alone all day." Harry said as held up a little bag and handed it to Cara. "My guilt freeing present."  
  
Cara took it and stepped back to let him in. "You didn't have to buy anything for me Harry." He said but he was giving the other man a flushed smile that Harry returned.  
  
"I know but I saw it and reminded me off you." He said and then turned to survey the room. Various posters of Gods and Goddesses hung on the wall beside a large lunar chart. Candles dotted around the room gave it an intimate feel and Harry instantly felt happy.  
  
"I-it's not much compared to your room..." Cara started but Harry simply held up his hand.  
  
"I think it's nice." He smiled reassuringly and Cara seemed to relax as he invited Harry to sit on the bed with him. He sat cross-legged and Harry mirrored him.  
  
"Go on, Open it. It didn't cost much but like I said, it reminded me of you."  
  
Cara shook his head but opened it slowly. He gave a little gasp as he caught a glimpse of metal and pulled out an intricate pendant.  
  
It was a small side view of a howling wolfs head with a tiny piece of amber in the eye and it was a small chain that clipped round the back.  
  
"It has your eyes, and it's majestic..." Harry explained and Cara looked at him.  
  
"But you said it reminded you of me...I'm not m-majestic." He said shyly and Harry grinned with a slight blush.  
  
"Says you." He simply said and Cara couldn't keep the smile off his face but then he frowned a little.  
  
"Is it silver? Because I have an allergic r-reaction to silver." He asked quietly and Harry shook his head.  
  
"No it's pewter so you're ok. Here let me help." Taking the necklace out of Cara's warm hands he placed it round the elegant neck of his friend.  
  
Concentrating on clipping the clasp he missed his fingers brushing Cara's neck and missed the shiver that ran throughout the boys body.  
  
"There. Done." He said and sat back again and eyed the pendant. "He looks good on you."  
  
"Thank you." Cara said and then pulling up all courage he had he leant forward and hugged Harry. The black-haired boy went stiff briefly but then he smiled and relaxed, returning the embrace.  
  
They pulled back and Harry suddenly frowned at the glassy look in Cara's eyes.  
  
"Cara what's wrong?" He asked panicked. Cara chuckled lightly as he wiped his eyes quickly.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not u-used to having a friend l-like you." He smiled tremendously and again Harry returned it.  
  
"Well now you do." He said, giving the blonde a brief one armed hug. 


	4. Confessions

Whenever I put a story I never can find it again, so I'm not even sure if anyone is reading this but I'm still writing because I love it.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine blahdy blah blah blah  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Cara curled up further under the duvets before stretching and opened his eyes to the morning light. He smiled wistfully, reaching to the hollow of his neck and toyed with the wolf pendant hanging there.  
  
He held it up to look at it more closely, his smile growing wider. After a few moments of gazing at his present he sat up ready to start the day. He flicked on his CD player he'd purchased a while back and a Celtic melody filled his bedroom. He went about his morning rituals, picking out a pair of bootleg patched jeans and a cream flowing tunic to wear with it.  
  
When he was ready he all but jogged to Harry's dorm-room. They had planned to go out for the Sunday because Harry, being the moral person that he was, still felt a little guilty at leaving him on his own yesterday. He knocked quietly on the door when a muffled 'come in' sounded from inside.  
  
Opening the door timidly he peered round.  
  
"Are you decent?" He whispered into the Cinnamon smelling room...Harry's smell.  
  
"Yep, not naked or anything." He heard a voice call from the bathroom. He smiled and walked in, clicking the door behind him.  
  
Harry walked out of the bathroom and Cara tried not to stare, as always. Harry had thrown on a pair of brown trousers and had accompanied it with a flowy green shirt.  
  
"So what are we actually doing t-today?" Cara asked as he looked into Harry's deep peridot green eyes. He felt a blush coming to his face and yet always felt guilty. He'd accepted a few years back that he preferred boys to girls but he never had to worry about falling for any of his friends as he didn't have any. He'd always been the quiet bookish one at the back but when Harry had come over and said hi he found that he wanted to get to know him.  
  
Harry was just so nice, more confidant then him but there was an air of maturity, of something older and more ancient that was held in the evergreen gaze. Something that made him feel more...human...  
  
"Well I say a forest nearby and I thought seeing as it's autumn it would be nice to go for a walk through it...that ok?" Harry asked as he shook the crinkles out of his bottle green travelling cloak. He looked over at Cara who nodded.  
  
"Sure, I'll n-need to go get something to throw over this though." He gestured to himself and Harry cocked his head before heading over to his wardrobe. He pulled out a wood brown cloak and handed it to Cara with a grin.  
  
"You can borrow that if you like, suits your top." He winked and Cara smiled as he pulled on the heavy piece of material. Harry swung his own on and then walked to the door where he made a grand gesture with his arm.  
  
"After you."  
  
~*~  
  
The red and gold leaves trickled down from the tall trees like fountains of fire, swirling and dancing in the light breeze. Sycamore seeds spun as they spiralled to the decorated earth and an occasional song from various birds would feel the otherwise pleasantly quiet forest.  
  
The only other sound that filled the air was the crunches of dead leaves underfoot two young wizards who spoke in soft voices with the odd laugh here and there.  
  
"And t-the room appears...."  
  
"Whenever I needed it, yes" Harry chuckled at the awed look on Cara's face.  
  
"So you conveniently t-thought 'Hey I know I'll make an illegal d-defence group.' I wish I'd gone to Hogwarts, I would've j-joined." He said with a slight pout, which made Harry laugh a little more.  
  
"So do I, then we would've been the Fab four rather then the Golden Trio...I still can't believe everyone called us that." He shook his head and Cara patted his shoulder whilst he laughed.  
  
"I think the Scooby gang would've been b-better, what with you guys working out the s-strange goings on of the school."  
  
"Ron could have been Shaggy." Harry laughed and Cara shook his head.  
  
"You would've been Fred." He offered which only sent Harry into more fits.  
  
"Hermione would have to be Velma, which makes you Daphne." He choked out and Cara pretended to think about it before laughing himself.  
  
"I think I'd be Scooby t-then." The smile on his face slipped a little and he became quiet, which sobered Harry up. He placed a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder, making him face him.  
  
"What's up?" He asked quietly and Cara looked away, sighing then looking back at Harry before he'd turn away again. Harry let him battle with himself for a few moments before leading him to a falling tree to sit upon.  
  
"Cara...you know you can tell me anything right. You'll find I'm rather accepting."  
  
Cara looked into Harry's honest eyes and was about to convince himself not to tell the other boy his secret when he felt his hand encased between two warm ones. He looked down at the hands, finally recalling the newspaper article he'd read when he was 14.  
  
"Harry...Um...Your w-werewolf friend? Do you and h-he get along w-well." He frowned a little, as his usual stutter seemed to be coming back more. He looked at hid friend who looked a little confused but nodded anyway.  
  
"Yeah, he's like a father to me. He knew my dad when he was our age and he looks after me," He smiled, "He's really nice and it always upsets me when other people refuse to see past his curse to the kind man that's really there."  
  
Cara nodded as he absorbed this then turned his body to face Harry fully.  
  
"W-would you care if a-another one of your friends w-was a Werewolf?"  
  
Harry frowned then his eyebrows shot up as it finally made sense. He caught the pained anxious look on his friend's face and he simply smiled whilst giving the trembling hand in his a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"No, I don't care." He said clearly and Cara gave a little happy sob as Harry hugged his new friend close. "You daft thing, You knew I already had a Lychan friend, why were you so worried?"  
  
Cara chuckled weakly as he wiped his eyes, Harry's arms still around his shoulders and he shrugged.  
  
"I-I don't know, It seems stupid now t-though." They both chuckled lightly and Harry squeezed him once more before standing with his hand held out to help Cara up.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry lay on his back on his bed, arms folded behind his head as Cara sat cross-legged with his back against the headboard, Harry's bed throw over his lap.  
  
"Do you use the Wolfsbane potion?" The taller boy asked and Cara nodded.  
  
"Costs a lot, but it's worth it."  
  
"Costs? Well I know someone who makes it for Lupin, I can ask him to make a bit more for you." Harry said as he sat up and came to rest so he was sat beside the young werewolf.  
  
"Oh y-you couldn't do that, I don't want to be a nuisance." Cara looked into his lap and Harry nudged him to look at him again.  
  
"I know the...financial...difficulties of the curse so please let me do this for you...you're too nice a person to have to be ridiculed for something that wasn't your fault."  
  
Cara found himself getting teary again but a smile pulled at his lips "O- ok." He whispered.  
  
("That's one secret, one to go.") He thought as he looked at Harry's smiling face and he rested his head on the raven-haired boy's shoulder. Harry placed an arm around him and the two carried on talking into the late hours of the night, curling up on Harry's bed to sleep around one. 


	5. Meeting the Trio

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately, but one day I shall have them. Just wait!  
  
Thanks to both MessrMarauder, my beta and loopy friend and to Raion, you really made my day thank you!  
  
~*~ Chapter 5 – Meeting the Trio  
  
"Are you sure they'll like me?" Cara asked as he toyed with the sleeve of his silver polo jumper. Harry pulled on his green pullover and smiled reassuringly at his nervous friend.  
  
"They will, believe me." He said and ruffled his hair affectionately, which caused Cara to wince and laugh. Finally pulling on his boots he stood straight and Cara opened the door to lead the way.  
  
"Ron's a little eccentric and Hermione is political but I think you'll like them, they're really nice and they too are friends with Lupin so don't worry about them being afraid of you or anything...not that you have to tell them." Harry said with a little smile and Cara seemed to sigh as he relaxed.  
  
They walked for a while longer until they came to the University's cafeteria where Hermione and Ron were already seated sipping on coffees. Ron looked up first grinning and waved the two over. Hermione waved excitedly when they approached and hugged Harry as he came within distance.  
  
"Hi guys, this is Cara," He gestured to the blonde who flushed and gave a small wave, "Cara, this great lug is Ron and this lovely young women is Hermione."  
  
"Hi Cara." Hermione said as she shook the young werewolf's hand before Ron mimicked the gesture.  
  
"Hey, Nice to finally meet you. Harry talks about you a lot." He smirked and boy in question whacked him on the arm.  
  
"I don't talk about him all the time." He said but a slight blush had jumped to his cheeks and Cara chuckled.  
  
Ron made a suggestion to sit back down again in which everyone complied to, Harry pulling a chair out for both himself and Cara before settling himself down. Hermione stood briefly to go get a tea for Harry and coffee for Cara. When she returned Ron leant on his clasped hands, starting a conversation.  
  
"So Cara, how'd you meet wonder git here?" Harry scoffed whilst Cara laughed and patted his arm.  
  
"He came to speak to me a-actually." He said with a kindly smile at the smirking Harry who lightly punched Ron's arm.  
  
"Really? I would've thought that you came to speak to the weedy looking boy in the corner." Ron said and Harry threw his hands up into the air in exasperation as Cara and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Seriously man, are you TRYING to start a fight with me, jeez." Harry said whilst he and Ron started a mock catfight.  
  
The conversation followed in this same flow until Cara excused himself to go the bathroom. Hermione's jaw dropped with a smile.  
  
"How sweet is he? Harry I think I'm going to gobble him up, you just want to hug him." She said and Ron nodded with her.  
  
"Yeah mate, He's so nice. A little quiet but makes a change from loud mouth Gryffindor's. Who I still like by the way."  
  
Harry grinned as his eyes remained trained on the way Cara had left before he pulled it back to his two friends, who were once again smirking at him like on the Saturday.  
  
"What? Why do you guys keep watching me like that?" He asked a little frantically. Hermione turned to Ron before leaning in to her black-haired friend.  
  
"Does Cara have a girlfriend?" She asked and Harry laughed.  
  
"Why, you interested Granger?" He teased which only made her grin wider. This un-nerved him a little.  
  
"No, no it's just...oh never mind, you're a little fickle anyway." She leant back and said to Ron, "I give it two weeks."  
  
"Na mate, I'm giving it a week." The red head replied as he crossed his arms behind his head with a smug grin.  
  
"Give what a week? What the hell are you guys on about?" Harry asked and Cara returned looking a little confused as he settled himself back into his chair.  
  
"Everything o-ok?" He asked quietly. Harry shook his head and slumped into his chair with a grunt, which caused his two best friends to laugh.  
  
"These two are playing secretive about you and me. I'm gonna grab a coffee, anyone else want one?" He asked and the other three ordered there drinks which Harry went to retrieve leaving Cara, Ron and Hermione alone.  
  
"Cara...can I ask you something?" Hermione said as she leant in to the blonde. Cara seemed to go rigid in defence but he remembered Harry's comment earlier about the kindness of these two so he relaxed and nodded a little reluctantly.  
  
"Do you like Harry?" She asked and Cara frowned slightly a little confused.  
  
"Yes, h-he is my friend." He said holding back a little and Hermione smiled reassuringly.  
  
"No I mean do you LIKE like Harry?" Cara's eyes widened in shock and he looked down to his lap, eyes darting panicked before he felt the girl's hand over his.  
  
"Cara, Cara it's ok. We're not telling you off. We like you, it's ok." She cooed and he looked into the warm chocolate eyes of his new friend's friend. He sighed a little shakily as he nodded.  
  
"Oh good, I'd ate if we were to misinterpret everything." Ron added and Cara looked up suddenly.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" He whispered and Ron grinned widely.  
  
"Harry seems to be falling for you but he's a little...dense...in these kind of situations."  
  
Cara sat and placed a hand to his forehead in shock. He absorbed everything he'd been told before looking over at the pair with hope in his eyes.  
  
"But...b-but I'm a boy and H-harry is so...normal a-and....."  
  
The two stopped him with both gentle looks and light laughter.  
  
"Cara, Harry is Harry. He loves however he wants and normal is NOT a word I'd associate with the man."  
  
"What wouldn't you associate with me?" Harry asked as he settled back into his chair and the three teenagers jumped.  
  
"Normality." Ron said simply which caused Harry to chuckle.  
  
"I laugh that anyone would even consider to do so." He replied handing Cara his drink, fingers brushing lightly.  
  
"Well I'm almost due for my next lesson. Ron, aren't you due back at the shop soon?" She said nudging the boy in question who sat up and nodded a little enthusiastically.  
  
Cara looked a little startled but Hermione winked at him, Ron squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. The two left with swift hugs to Harry then left the toy boys alone.  
  
"Well that was...odd." Harry mused aloud then turned to the slightly shaking Cara. "You ok?" He asked tenderly as he placed a hand over the blonde's smaller one.  
  
"Y-yeah...Um Harry?" Cara faced the other attentive male, "...nothing." He finished, turning his gaze to the floor until Harry's fingers cupped his chin and turned it back to his face.  
  
"I thought we already discussed the whole being able to tell me anything deal?" He smirked and Cara smiled lightly.  
  
"Maybe, B-but not yet." He whispered back.  
  
~*~  
  
Please, Read and review if you like or if you have some constructive criticism. Thanks to ya'll again 


	6. Growing the Confidence

Disclaimer: Not mine but if I did Cara would make an appearance lol.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
HGFMGDBVC: Thanks, that was short and sweet, it brought a smile to my face (Grin)  
  
KatFay: I know, don't you just love him? He's been living in my head for a while so I thought he should make himself known.  
  
MessrMarauder: Hey hey buddy. I love giving Cara a voice right now, he is so gorgeous.  
  
~*~ Chapter 6 – Growing the Confidence  
  
Harry had given Cara his photo album to flick through as he showered. Cara would grin, as a younger version of the Trio would wave at them before photo Ron and Harry would start wrestling.  
  
He looked sadly at a picture of a young James and Lily Potter holding up a laughing baby Harry, his heart going out to the boy he'd come to hold dear. He'd feel a little jolt of sympathy go through him as he'd see Harry's laughing Godfather behind his happy parents on their wedding day.  
  
He heard the bathroom door open and he looked up before his eyes widened comically. Harry had come out topless, his loose slacks clinging to his hips as he scrubbed his hair dry with a red towel.  
  
"You alright Cara?" He heard as though it was from a difference and the blonde shook his head to clear it.  
  
"Yeah, Um...just...Where's your shirt?" He said in what he hoped was a casual shirt. Harry grinned and pointed to a space next to him. He looked down where Harry's shirt lay.  
  
"O-oh." He said, picking up the shirt then handed it to Harry. Their fingers brushed against one another's and whilst Cara still blushed he found himself thinking about Hermione's words to him a few days ago. Pulling up all the courage he could muster he breathed in then exhaled to calm himself.  
  
"Harry?" He said looking up at the other young man for a moment before patting the space next to him. Harry took the other and settled next to him, Cara turning to face him which made their knees brush lightly.  
  
"Harry...D-do you, possibly...Um," He frowned at his own incoherent speech so he shook his head once more to clear it, "Are you only attracted to women?"  
  
Harry's eyebrows shot up and he turned away slightly with a frown, considering the words. "I...well I've had girlfriends but they've always turned out to be nothing serious...Why are you asking?" He said as he turned back to the blonde and he cocked his head as Cara was doing something he'd never done before...He was looking him straight in the eye, unwavering with no blush upon his cheeks.  
  
"Is there a chance...you may like...other males?" He whispered and Harry began to fidget as the amber gaze warmed his skin.  
  
"Well, there is that...well I suppose I...Um..." He stammered but stopped when he felt a hand come to rest upon his heated cheek, causing him to turn and face Cara's slightly smiling face.  
  
"Is there a chance you m-may like...me?" He said, a little stronger then before and Harry locked eyes with him.  
  
"...I'd say there is a rather big chance that it is possible." He whispered. The two stared at one another, Cara fighting to keep the smile waiting to burst onto his face back which caused Harry to start fighting one of his own.  
  
Suddenly Cara leant forward and embraced the black-haired boy tightly, the other returning it as they both fell sideways so that they lay on their sides on the bed.  
  
"Oh thank Merlin, I-I though I was, well I figured that...Should this be a romantic m-moment?"  
  
"Ditto." Harry whispered back as he tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind Cara's ear. He shuffled forwards slightly so that their noses now brushed lightly at the tips and they were led close together.  
  
"I was shocked when I had started feeling these strange things around you, I've never been attracted to males before." He said as Cara played with the tips of his bangs resting upon his cheek.  
  
"Hermione said something l-like, you fall in love with whoever you please, that y-you have no boundaries...or something to that effect."  
  
Harry sat up suddenly as he laughed. "Oh it makes sense now. They kept grinning at one another and then they asked about if you had a girlfriend." He shook his head amused as he leant back to the other man, braced on his forearms above him as he smiled down at him.  
  
Cara smiled up at him as he stroked a tanned cheek, running his thumb in slow circles over it. He suddenly seemed a little nervous.  
  
"I've um...I've never k-kissed anyone before." He whispered sounding a little ashamed, which caused Harry to place a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
"That isn't a bad thing Cara. In fact, I fell honoured you'd want to share it with me." He smiled reassuringly which Cara found contagious as he placed his hands to rest gently on either side of the finely sculptured face. He pulled him down slowly and stopped when there was only a hair's breath between their lips.  
  
He seemed too nervous to continue so Harry took the initiative and pressed his lips lightly against Cara's. He swallowed a small gasp from the other young man and moved his lips lightly that caused a feeling of small pleasurable prickles to run through their lips.  
  
He shifted to lay half over Cara and smiled as he felt him grow more confidence, moving against his own until he felt the mouth below his open slightly, granting entrance.  
  
He dipped his tongue in hesitantly, not wanting to startle the blonde but it meet with another, slowly duelling as they played a lazy footsie with their feet.  
  
With a happy jolt he remembered his case of undress as timid hands ran up his bare sides, resting occasionally at the small of his back and kneading softly at his shoulder blades.  
  
They pulled back with a slick sound and smiled at one another.  
  
"I can s-see why people enjoy doing that." The blonde mumbled through his happy smile and Harry chuckled lightly.  
  
"And you say you've never done that before?" He teased lightly before placing a chaste kiss on Cara's pink ones. Cara gave a little laugh and shook his head.  
  
"Not everyday you meet someone willing to h-have a relationship with a werewolf." He said lightly as he sub-counciously continued to run small circles over Harry's back.  
  
"Well then they're fools aren't they." The other replied as he leant down for another kiss, Cara instantly granting entrance this time as they continued to explore this new step in their relationship.  
  
"So would it be out of place to ask if you'd be my boyfriend?" Harry smirked as they pulled back and Cara pretended to think for a moment.  
  
"I can't say I see a problem with it." He replied with a small smirk before the two returned to their affections.  
  
~*~  
  
"...I'd like to have you all working in groups of four for this project as I have found in the past it helps create a sense of teamwork..."  
  
Professor Mirna continued to talk at the front of the small theatre but Harry and Cara barely paid attention. They were facing forwards, taking brief notes and such but carefully concealed under their desks they lovingly slid a foot over one another's. Cara would risk a glance over every now and again only to be caught by Harry as he smiled back.  
  
"No no, Harry don't get up, it's only me, the school hood friend you can barely hear right now."  
  
Harry whipped his head forward, his jaw dropping only to be replaced by a grin.  
  
"Susan? Susan Bones? Oh my god, hi." He said excitedly, smiling at Cara as he stood and hugged the ex-member of the DA.  
  
"How long have you been in this class?" He asked. He couldn't recall hearing her name before.  
  
"Oh the university got all mixed up and originally had me in the wrong class. But HI, I'm here now." She grinned then looked at Cara, who looked a little nervous as he gazed at his clasped hands in his lap.  
  
"And who are you sweetie?" She asked kindly which made Cara look up and look between the two old friends.  
  
"Um, I-I'm Cara Faolan...um, Harry's...Harry's friend." He said quietly. He looked up when he felt gentle fingers toy with the tips of his hair and he leant into Harry's hand.  
  
"He means my boyfriend." Harry said wistfully and then turned to Susan who looked shocked momentarily then grinned widely.  
  
"Oh my god, Harry! I'm so happy for you." She hugged him causing her to laugh, then he suddenly hugged Cara who seemed a little startled but then relaxed a little.  
  
"Well I had come over to see if you wanted to work with me and my friend for the foursome." Susan smirked.  
  
"Sure, Cara is that ok? You don't mind do you?" Harry asked softly and Cara nodded with a small smile.  
  
"Your nice." He said quietly and Susan smiled while she laughed.  
  
"And so are you." She said kindly. 


	7. Potion Request

Disclaimer: Really, Do have to? I mean if it means anything you can read the previous ones but watch as in each chapter I become less and less interested. Don't own; never will, which is sad, because Cara won't make an appearance in Cannon.  
  
Ta to Chrissi my ever so lovely editor and friend! Ta girl  
  
Now for the thanks, you guys really make me smile THANK YOU Woo lol;  
  
Starr Light1: Hey, nice to see you again, and thank you, I'm happy everyone's taking to Cara so positively as he really is sweet.  
  
Tjay: Thank you, you really made me grin and feel free to hug Cara but save a little for Harry lol.  
  
Boyrain: Mwha do not fret my friend as I have many more chapters I wish to play with for Cara and Harry, never fear. And thank you, I'm so happy you guys really like my little lychan.  
  
Kitty254781: End there? No way, we still have a full moon to go and that's just for starters.  
  
Ngjyttrhtr: I like your name, and Thanks, sweet and simple, just how we love them.  
  
Raion: Ah look at us making each other days/nights lol. Don't worry, Remus will get to meet Cara because as If Harry's going to hide him. As for Full moon, do not worry as that is due soon (Poor Cara and Remus). ~*~ Chapter 7 – Potion Request  
  
("AHAHA I knew it, I KNEW It. You couldn't hide it, I could see it in your eyes you...")  
  
Harry held the mobile phone away from his ear as Hermione continued to give triumphant cheers and if he listened hard enough he was pretty sure he could hear her dancing.  
  
Cara was laughing as he sat back against Harry's headboard, a book of Shadows open across his lap and Harry winked at him before pulling the phone back to his ear.  
  
"Well to say you're happy would be an understatement I suppose."  
  
("Oh and He is so lovely, I think you two are PERFECT, Oh Harry put Cara on the phone pleaseeee.")  
  
Shaking his head he offered the phone to his boyfriend who looked at it a little confused.  
  
"You just put it your ear and talk normally, she'll hear you." He said reassuringly and Cara did as he was instructed.  
  
"Hello?" He asked and was met with loud whoops.  
  
("Didn't I tell you? Huh, see see! He likes you and you like him and Oh my god...") She trailed off as she gave little whoops again causing Cara to laugh.  
  
"Can't deny it, y-you did tell me."  
  
("Have you kissed yet?") She asked abruptly causing him to blush.  
  
"Um...yes, yes we h-have." Harry smirked over at him and rested his head in Cara's lap causing the blonde to smile whilst he toyed with the midnight hair.  
  
("AHH Oh Merlin, this is wonderful and OH SHIT! Ron won the bet, dammit.") Cara pulled the phone away to stare at it shocked at the girl's language before he started laughing.  
  
"She lost a bet with Ron." He said simply to the boy in his lap who chuckled in turn.  
  
"Cheeky buggers." He muttered and sitting up he placed a small kiss on the young werewolf's lips. They heard a muffled 'hey' from the phone and Harry took it back with a laugh.  
  
Cara watched as his beautiful boyfriend spoke animatedly to his best friend with a thoughtful smile. They'd barely known each other two weeks and yet there was such a connection, such an attraction between the two that he felt instantly safe and welcome in Harry's arms.  
  
Harry came walking over to him, coming to a stop as he stood between Cara's knees as he sat with his legs over the side of the bed. Cara rested his head on Harry's abdomen while he listened to the deep rumbles of Harry's voice throughout the lean body.  
  
The dark-haired man smiled lovingly as he ran the golden hair through his fingers, muttering a 'uhuh' and ''course' down the phone to his closest thing to a sister.  
  
("And then I'm going to dance to the Sex Pistols 'God save the Queen' whilst shaking up a 'Sex on the Beach' Cocktail.") Harry blanched as he quickly went over how much of the conversation he had missed.  
  
"EH?"  
  
("Ok, That worked. I'm not sure I want to even know what was going on to make you lose all interest in me just them.") She laughed caused Harry to groan.  
  
"Mind out of the gutter Granger, we're well behaved gentlemen. Now, we're going to love and leave you so I'll see you later. Losers say what?"  
  
("Oh no, I'm not falling for that again,") Hermione laughed, ("I'll see you two love birds later. Tell Ron!")  
  
"Owls already on its way. Toddles."  
  
("Bye!") The phone buzzed as the other end went dead. Clicking it off, he threw it onto the bed as he gazed down at the dozing werewolf against his stomach.  
  
"Cara? You awake?" He whispered, stroking the hair out of the picturesque face. A faint smile came to that delicious mouth as the blonde hummed happily.  
  
"I can hear your heartbeat throughout your body." He whispered back before he opened his glittering amber eyes and looked up to meet the green ones above him. They smiled at one another.  
  
"Cara, do you have anywhere to go other Christmas? I know it's a while away yet but it's just I want to make arrangements...I'd really like for you to meet my family."  
  
The golden-haired boy looked blankly at a spot behind Harry but the came into focus as he smiled at the Boy who lived.  
  
"I think I'd rather be w-with you." He said kneeling up, his blush coming to his face again, which caused him to groan at the childishness of it, burying his face into his laughing boyfriend's chest.  
  
"Speaking of wanting to be with one another, what is happening on the full moon? I assume the University knows." The darker boy asked as Cara slid his head up to rest under Harry's chin.  
  
"I'm to take the Wolfsbane p-potion which you obviously know helps me maintain my mind, then I was to stay in my q-quarters until the moon passed. I usually just curl up and go to sleep."  
  
Harry watched him quietly for a moment then he shook his head as a small- amused smile crossed his features.  
  
"Werewolves are perceived as these ferocious, savage animals but I've got one as a guardian and one as a boyfriend, and you're BOTH quiet, pacifist types."  
  
Cara stuck his tongue out then placed a chaste kiss on the curved lips. Hands came to entwine themselves in his hair as a tongue begged entrance which he readily allowed. His hands came to rest on Harry's hips as he shuffled backwards allowing the taller boy to lean on the bed also.  
  
They fell sideways, the kiss unbroken, where they slowly, lovingly kissed, hands brushing the smooth skin slightly exposed as their shirts rode up a little. They didn't go mad, wrestling for dominance or 'eating' one another's faces and for this Harry was grateful. He'd had 'scary' girlfriends who wanted to score with the 'Boy who Lived' so to feel loved was a welcome and consuming feeling.  
  
Cara seemed to follow a similar train of thought as his heart swelled from receiving love from the one boy who caught his attention, despite his best efforts to avoid any contact with people over the years. He felt fingers slip in between his own as the continued to kiss and he squeezed them lightly.  
  
They basked in this feeling of completion, this equality. Here they could be themselves...here they were loved.  
  
~*~  
  
"Snape, please. He deserves the right to have his control when he changes and NOT have to pay for it." Harry begged as his head floated in the Potion's masters fireplace.  
  
"I will not be considered a little outlet for the cursed Mr Potter so If you don't mind..."  
  
"PLEASE, I'm falling in love with this man and I refuse to let him suffer when I know that you can easily ease him of his burden. Please, despite how much we've hated one another I have never asked you for anything but I ask this of you now. If I could I would be on my knees so DON'T tell that that doesn't bring you satisfaction. You have a Potter begging Snape."  
  
He held back spitting out his words as he watched the cogs tick in Snape's head. The limp haired man scratched idly at his chin as he contemplated this.  
  
"This 'Cara'. Is he a good man?" He drawled looking at the younger man's face in the hearth.  
  
"Yes, he's honest and brave. He isn't like the Marauders or like me, punish us for whatever it is you hold against us but please, Cara is too good a person to be punished for someone else's mistakes."  
  
A silence hung in the room as Snape contemplated the offer. Finally, he sighed theatrically and gave a dismissive wave of his hand.  
  
"Fine, I will brew your little lover's potion, But on one condition." He held up a single finger as he looked at the floating head of his former student.  
  
"Anything." Harry gasped, restraining himself from whooping loudly.  
  
"I do not like to make difficult potion's for people whom I have never met. This weekend you and this Cara are to come to Hogwarts so I can meet the boy. Besides I believe your old headmaster is missing his golden boy." He said silkily and Harry nodded once, clearly.  
  
"Done. Thank you, when you meet him you will know you haven't made a mistake." With a pop his head left the green flames and Snape sighed.  
  
"There you go Evans, Your son has found love. Rest well old friend." He sighed as he looked to the ceiling, a faint smile coming to his worn face. 


	8. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I wish I could think of something witty to say but it's too early in the morning...ok, so 10 'o' clock isn't really early but hey, some of us can't do the 'up a sunrise' jobbie.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Gwen: Thank you, you're lovely and wait no more, the next chappie is here  
  
Sykoticstalker27: Thank you again, and I know, don't you just love him. And he'd getting more confidant woo lol! Here's the next chapter for you guys!  
  
Redmeadow: Aren't you lovely lol. And thank you, I really am pleasantly surprised how well Cara is being taken to. I shouldn't worry about slack updates because I can't stop writing this fic!  
  
Boyrain: AH a compromise, I like lol. I will write, do not worry. I love these two too much to just let them stu. "Toddles" comes from me loopy friend, I THINK she means goodbye when she says it lol!  
  
Enjoy the HarryCaraness my friends.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 8 –Back to Hogwarts  
  
The coach rocked leisurely as the unseen Thestrals pulled it towards the looming castle. Cara looked out of the carriage window awed at the passing scenery.  
  
"We never had this kind of greenery in Chicago." He muttered and Harry turned to smile at the excitement on the werewolf's face.  
  
"Is that where you went to school? In Chicago?" He asked quietly leaning over to Cara. The blonde turned to him and nodded.  
  
"There's a school there called "Beaumont", named after the founder, but it doesn't have as a big a r-rep as Hogwarts, Durmstrang or Beubaxtons." He leant into Harry's shoulder and the darker boy lifted his arm to rest it round Cara's shoulders.  
  
The carriage gave a frightening scream as it pulled to a stop outside the large stairs leading up to the main doors of the castle. The doors of the coach opened and Harry stepped out, holding out a hand to help out his boyfriend.  
  
Shrugging the bag straps onto one shoulder he took the blonde's hand with a reassuring squeeze and with a wide gesture flung out his arm towards the impressive Castle.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. As long as we touch nothing I think no life threatening adventures will pop up...touch wood." He slapped a hand onto the large Oak doors as they passed them inside.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's s-so big." Cara exclaimed as he turned his head here and there, "It looks like a Cathedral."  
  
Harry nodded his agreement as he patted the walls lovingly whilst making their way to the Headmaster's office. Suits of Armour's heads turned as they turned to look at the arrival of an ex-student and Paintings whispered to one another excitedly or called out to Harry with a happy wave.  
  
"Well seems this place has gotting quieter since I left...possible due to a lack of 'Potter residence'." He mused quietly until they finally came to stand outside the Large Gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Potter, I don't believe this! You've already graduated and yet you're STILL getting sent to the Headmaster's office." The Gargoyle grumbled causing Harry to sigh and Cara to laugh.  
  
"Just let us in or I'll reveal to this young gentleman here what your REAL name is."  
  
"You wouldn't." It said bracingly and the dark boy grinned wickedly.  
  
"Now now, Wilb...."  
  
"NO no, You can pass. I knew there was a reason I liked it when you left." The stone statue moved with a loud whirr of movement as the stairs twisted into view. Grabbing Cara's hand Harry lead him up the spiralling staircase until finally they stood at the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore sat at his huge mahogany desk as he signed various forms, a classical tune filtering throughout the room that he hummed quietly to before he heard a polite knock at the door.  
  
He looked up with a serene smile and gave a warm call of "Enter."  
  
He blanched a little then smiled tremendously as Harry Potter stuck his head round the door with a grin and a wave.  
  
"Harry! Merlin boy, come in come in." He stood then walked over to his favourite student and they meet in a warm embrace with a light laugh.  
  
"Yes, Severus said you might be visiting...Oh, hello." Cara stood nervously by the door, fidgeting slightly whilst trying his best not to stare around the room. At being addressed he looked up at the Headmaster.  
  
"H-hello Sir." He said politely before being lightly pulled forward by Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore, this is Cara Faolan, my boyfriend. He's the real reason Snape asked me to come down. He wanted to see who he was making the Wolfbane potion for before he started."  
  
Dumbledore gave a soft 'Ah' then smiled warmly at the young werewolf. He held out a hand and the beautiful young man took it with a timid hand but a firm handshake.  
  
"Yes, yes Severus said something about you finally finding a partner. Well I must say this is marvellous, I always hoped you'd find love Harry but I didn't expect it so soon. Not that I'm complaining mind." He chuckled which instantly eased Cara's nervous mind.  
  
"It is I-I Sir who should be glad. I always h-hoped to find love but I didn't t-think I'd find someone as wonderful as Harry." He stammered.  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow happily and nudged Harry gently.  
  
"Oh he's a keeper." He said cheerily causing both teenagers to laugh.  
  
~*~  
  
The knock echoed off the Dungeon walls. Cara gripped Harry's hand tighter as they waited for an answer and Harry turned to the blonde.  
  
"He may try to say something to throw you off but as long as you keep your head and answer his questions you should be ok." He whispered comfortingly into his ear.  
  
The door opened to reveal the man in question. Cara instantly felt intimidated by the image Snape gave off. Limp black hair hung around a pale worn face and black robes were wrapped around him like bat's wings. But, despite his timidness he felt a little sorry for the man who had been forced to live in solitude...he knew that feeling.  
  
It was this thought that drove him to step away from Harry slightly and reach out a hand to the man.  
  
"Hello I-I'm Cara Faolan, Harry's partner and the werewolf he discussed with you. Thank you for seeing me Professor." He said as he silently praised himself for barely stuttering at all.  
  
Snape looked at the pro-offered hand before taking it with a small shake.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Faolan. Let's hope that you can reign in the ex-Gryffindor's troublesome side hmm."  
  
"Fat chance." Harry mumbled causing the potion's master to actually grin.  
  
"Don't count your chickens yet Mr Potter." He said vaguely, "Now I do not mean to be so forward but do you mind if I speak with you alone Cara?"  
  
"Er..." Cara turned to a slightly frowning Harry. "...Um, I s-suppose."  
  
Snape watched the exchange slightly amused.  
  
"Do not get all heroic Potter, I merely wish to ask him some questions so I can establish the right prescription for Mr Faolan, and I prefer to do that as a one on one interview. So if you don't mind..."  
  
Harry grumbled slightly but nodded reluctantly as he placed a chaste kiss briefly on Cara's lips and gave a swift nod to Snape before turning down the corridor leaving the two behind.  
  
"I would say that my first question is ' What do you see in him' but seeing as that's a personal matter that doesn't concern me I'll start by inviting you in."  
  
Cara looked at the man slightly amused thinking that despite everything Snape was only human and even the little remarks like that could be considered his sense of humour.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked down the halls as he reacquainted himself with the place he'd called home for seven years of his life.  
  
"HARRY!" He turned quickly only to receive an arm full of a red-haired female.  
  
"Ginny? Oh my Hi, I almost forgot you're doing your final year." He hugged her back before they both pulled back.  
  
"What brings you here brother number 7?" She smirked as the other students began to mill out of the classrooms.  
  
"Cara." He said simply and to his surprise Ginny gave a look of smirking recollection.  
  
"Ah yes, Ron has mentioned Cara. So... you two, you know?" She said with a big grin that made Harry smile back. That was all she needed before she gave a whoop.  
  
"Aww, Please say we're going to meet him, pleaseeee!" She bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly like a child whilst Harry laughed and patted her shoulder.  
  
"You will, don't worry. I was actually going to ask if he could come over at Christmas." He said sending Ginny into another fit of bouncing.  
  
"Yeah, that'll be brilliant, what does he like so I can get him a present?" She said quickly as Harry's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Eh, hold on, let me get my present first THEN you can go mad." He chuckled as she deflated a little.  
  
"Oh alright." She grumbled.  
  
"Harry." They both turned and Harry smiled as Cara walked towards them, politely excusing himself as he bumped into people.  
  
"Here he is. Ginny Cara, Cara Ginny." Harry said pointing to each in turn as they shook hands. "Ginny's Ron's little sister and my partner in crime, Cara is my boyfriend and Best friend."  
  
"You have lots of best friends." She smirked causing the blonde to chuckle lightly.  
  
"Yeah well what can I say, I hate to categorise my friends so everyone's a best. Anyway, I hate to break this up but I should tell you McGonagall's scowling at the back of your head Red."  
  
Ginny cringed and turned to indeed come face to face with a scowling female.  
  
"Right well, catch you two lovely's later. Have fun." She then darted off into tha Trans room with a speedy apology.  
  
"Does everyone you k-know have the cheery gene?" Cara said as he took Harry's hand as they walked slowly around the school.  
  
"To an extent, we all also suffer from bad temper syndrome. I think your presence though makes everyone happy, I know it does for me."  
  
"Aww." Cara leant over and kissed Harry's cheek.  
  
"So how did it go?" The taller boy asked.  
  
"I'm the same as Remus a-apparently so he's giving me the same prescription tomorrow before we leave."  
  
"Good. You deserve it." They smiled at one another lovingly as they continued to walk around the legendary school, happy with one another's company.  
  
~*~  
  
Read and Review if you want to, It would make a poor author smile lol. 


	9. Pain before Pleasure

Disclaimer: Not mine, tune very similar.  
  
Darling Chrissi, you're a star for editing this for me, mwach  
  
Thanks too:  
  
Amy: Don't worry, Cara will meet Harry's guardian soon.  
  
KatJay: Aw did you ever doubt it.  
  
Sykoticstalker27: I try to update as quickly as possible and I like the sounds of those dolls.  
  
Kitty254781: Here you go, next chappie and thanks lol.  
  
Elhorir lover: Here you as well lol! Ta mucha.  
  
A Very random reviewer: Short and to the point, very good lol! Here you are, a new update.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 9 – Full Moon  
  
"It's best that you drink that one now and then the rest of the cauldron throughout the following day."  
  
Cara nodded as the Potion's master went over the procedures that he already knew but he felt rude to stop the man whilst he was in full flow.  
  
"...Well Good luck Cara, have as pleasant as a night as you can." Snape finished then bowed slightly. He then turned to leave, his robes billowing behind him as he moved like a ghost down the corridor.  
  
Cara turned back to face Harry with a small smile.  
  
"Well It shouldn't be too bad...well, understatement b-but there you go."  
  
"I'm coming with you." Harry said plainly and Cara started.  
  
"Harry you d-don't have to do that. Besides I-it's dangerous for the first few seconds after transforming as my m-mind momentarily still in a c-canine state."  
  
"Not for animals it's not." The black-haired boy said quietly and Cara looked at him in question, head cocked.  
  
"During the War I was being trained in all fields of defence and attack. Animagi is both a good disguise and depending on a person's form it can be useful for missions."  
  
Cara listened, jaw dropped as Harry continued.  
  
"I didn't perfect it before I killed Voldermort but soon after I woke from my Coma I could shift at will which proved helpful for rounding up remaining DeathEaters."  
  
"Y-you've done so much." The blonde said simply as he walked towards the taller male, "What is your form?"  
  
"Not yet, You'll see tonight." He said vaguely.  
  
~*~  
  
The hall bustled with commotion as the students looked at the boy who lived and his company. Cara wasn't used to all this attention and instinctively leant into Harry to hide.  
  
He felt his energy leaving him like a sieve as the moon continued to rise, his muscles twitching painfully every now and again.  
  
Harry felt a jolt come from his partner and gripped his hand tightly. He leant in to whisper to him.  
  
"I think we should make our way to the Shrieking Shack love, you're wilting."  
  
Cara nodded numbly as Harry helped him up, a hand around his waist and they left the hall with whispers in their wake.  
  
~*~  
  
Cara breathed in sharply, the air burning his lungs as he panted for breathe. He was sat on the dusty floor of the Shrieking shack with his back to Harry's chest. His face scrunched up in pain and he let out a little cry as his body screamed in agony.  
  
Harry pulled Cara tight to his body as the tremors shook throughout the werewolf's pained form. He swallowed down the lump in his throat as Cara bit back a scream, grasping tighter to Harry's hand.  
  
"H-harry!" He whimpered as his back arched in pain, "Change P-please." He cried out silently in agony, his eyes clenched shut as his body shook, blood trickling out of his nose as his muscles tightened underneath his skin.  
  
Harry moved back with a little cry at leaving his boyfriend in such a state but changed as he was commanded.  
  
Cara curled up in a tight ball as his body twisted itself into a more lupine form. He looked up at Harry painfully through watery eyes and what he saw before him made him smile through his wince.  
  
Not 2 feet away stood a large Snow-white Wolf, standing proud as it looked down upon him sadly. Its size indicated that it held Grim's blood within its veins.  
  
"You're b-beautiful Harry." He gasped out before throwing his head back in a pained scream.  
  
~*~  
  
He felt a warm tongue licking at his face as he slowly woke from his unplanned rest. He blinked blearily then lifted his sensitive snout only to receive a nose full of white fur. He snuffled as he pulled back and gave a growl of shock at the intrusion.  
  
He stood shakily on his four legs but found a welcome rest, as the white wolf stood by his side letting him lean on him. He gave a whine of thanks.  
  
He turned to look directly at the other wolf where he met a steady green gaze. He whined low in his throat and the other animal returned it. He wagged his tail happily.  
  
Harry watched as the golden furred werewolf moved towards him and bumped his head against Harry's soft-furred chest. His fur was very thick so he could understand the Cara wolf's interest in rubbing himself against it.  
  
He himself couldn't get over the enchanting image that Cara was. Gold fur was trimmed with blonde streaks on the silky fur and his amber eyes glistened in the slight light that filtered through the window.  
  
Cara moved his snout up further and then nipped at the juncture of Harry's neck and shoulder. The white wolf had read about this whilst in his human form, a werewolf will give a bite that is enough to break the skin but not painfully so. It was what experts considered a 'love bite' where a wolf will select his mate.  
  
Harry felt like weeping happily but wolfs couldn't cry. Cara had finally truly chosen him as his mate and there was something that made him complete. Like the other half of him he didn't was missing was filled in.  
  
Throwing back his head he howled to the moon and Cara joined him, their voices mingling together in a morbid yet entrancing song. As their heads lowered Cara rubbed his head against Harry's lovingly and Harry returned the strokes.  
  
Cara barked playfully at his mate and the two spent the rest of the night chasing one another, wrestling or showing affection for one another with a series of licks and strokes.  
  
For the first time in his life Cara felt beautiful as he walked in his wolf form.  
  
~*~  
  
Cara gasped silently as the transformation wore off in a series of dull aches all over his body. He shook as the chill of the autumn air washed over his naked body. He felt a warm heat pressed up behind him but he couldn't move.  
  
Harry pulled off his cloak then draped it over the lean shaking body of his mate. He placed gentle butterfly kisses on the man's shaking shoulders and massaged his lower back.  
  
"It's ok Cara, I'm here. You're not alone." He whispered over and over into the werewolf's ear, which made Cara weep with silent joy. Tears slipped down his pale cheeks as he mustered enough energy to raise a hand and rest it on Harry's cheek.  
  
"I'm not alone." He whispered brokenly as his lip trembled with the intensity of what he was feeling. For years he'd woken from his transformation alone and in pain but now here Harry was, kissing his body better whilst he cried happily.  
  
"You were beautiful." He sobbed out as he smiled; laughing gently as he saw his reaction to Harry being there was bringing a few tears to the evergreen eyes.  
  
"So were you." Came the whispered reply before his lips were being caressed by Harry's, the kiss growing more passionate as the sun rose. Mouth's slid over one another lovingly, hands stroking away the tears on his cheeks and chest resting against chest.  
  
They pulled back just looking at one another, serene smiles on both their faces as thumbs traced over cheekbones.  
  
"I'm falling in love with you Cara Faolan. Do you mind?" Harry whispered as his lips remain touching the young blonde's, every movement sending tingles through them.  
  
"I'm falling too." Cara said then leant up to initiate the next kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry folded the final piece of clothing and placed it in the over night bag neatly with everything else. Cara stepped out of the bathroom in his cream tunic and frayed jeans, towel drying his hair before smiling blissfully at Harry.  
  
"Hey." He whispered as he walked over to the darker boy, slipping his arms around the slim waist.  
  
"Hey. Feel any better?" Harry asked as he ticked a strand of blonde hair behind the werewolf's ear.  
  
"A little, you did most of the w-work." Cara said then went on tiptoe as he kissed his mate slowly. Harry hummed happily against the lips until a cough made them pull apart and look towards the door.  
  
Snape stood with an eyebrow raised, tapping his foot lightly.  
  
"I came to see if the potion worked as desired but clearly I chose a wrong time." He drawled silkily as the two teenagers blushed.  
  
"Mr Faolan?"  
  
"Yes Sir, thank you, it was perfect. Much better then t-the one I used previous." Cara answered politely which made the man nod and even smile a little.  
  
"You're welcome Cara. As for you Potter," Snape turned his gaze to the startled Harry, "This young man is too good for you so never take him for granted."  
  
With that said he whirled on his feet and left the room leaving Harry frowning after him.  
  
"Hey, what did he mean by that!" He huffed and Cara smiled as he kissed him lightly.  
  
"It's ok. Everything's ok." He said simply. Harry turned to look at him then he broke out in a tremendous smile and kissed the beautiful young man in front of him.  
  
~*~ Read and review pleasey please, and do not worry, this isn't the end lol 


	10. Werewolf Strength

Disclaimer: Really, do I STILL have to write this out?  
  
Cardinal: Hey Heather, See, not all OC's are out of place. Cara fits in nicely lol.  
  
Redmeadow: Me too, kind of why I decided to write this, Harry has a difficult life as it is so let's give him a little love, and my poor Cara has been living in my head alone.  
  
Sykostalker27: Those dolls sound nice and squidgy lol. And thank you very much, all you reviewers are so nice, couldn't have asked for a nicer bunch.  
  
Boyrain: Of course I'll answer your questions dear, here you go.  
  
Remus and Cara meeting is due very soon as of COURSE the Weasley's will invite the older werewolf over for Christmas. Werewolf to werewolf convo's on their way lol.  
  
Aye, Christmas is due anytime soon, maybe next chappie or one after that. Cara's first happy Christmas Yay!  
  
And 3) I agree. Harry has enough angst in his life, which is why I decided to set this in his University years, Voldermort is dead and now Harry has to face real life, but he doesn't have to do it alone now. Hmm let me think, fic recommendations... Well my mate Chrissi's fic "Not alone Anymore" is good but you might be reading it already as it's on the same page as this one. I know, if you decide to review again mentioning the pairings you like then I'll know which ones you'll like. Toddles lol.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 10 – Werewolf strength  
  
The two males had returned to Hengehill by Sunday evening and they both curled up on Harry's bed, exhausted from weekend's events.  
  
Morning crawled up slowly as it bathed the two spooned males in comforting heat. Cara woke first, blinking blearily before smiling at the arm lying loosely over his hip. He rubbed it gently as he waited for Harry to wake up and was rewarded with a small pleasant groan from behind him, gentle lips tracing a way up the back of his smooth neck.  
  
"Mmm, morning." Came the darker boy's sleep induced voice. He nuzzled against Cara's soft blonde hair, placing little kisses here and there.  
  
"Morning." The young werewolf replied. He rolled over a little so that Harry hovered over him slightly then leant up and kissed him. The kissed for a few more minutes until the alarm clock beside Harry's bed screeched loudly causing them both to jump then laugh.  
  
Still chuckling lightly they sat up, grabbing a bunch of clean clothes to wear (Cara loving the feel of one of Harry's shirt on him with his cinnamon scent) and whisking up the textbooks needed for Professor Mirna's class.  
  
They sprinted down the hall laughing, Harry holding Cara's hand tightly, until they just reached the classroom door before it closed. Harry stuck his arm in the gap before it closed, grinning sheepishly at the Professor who merely lifted an eyebrow at the two boys.  
  
"Just on time." He said opening the door and letting the two teenagers to slip in. Susan waved whilst pointing to two chairs she'd saved for them next to her on the back row. They climbed up the steps three at a time until they reached the grinning auburn-haired girl and sat down.  
  
"Just on time lads." She whispered as Harry spread out the books he brought so that he and Cara could share.  
  
"Right well now that we're all here," Mirna sent a meaningful look up to the blushing boys, "We can begin. For this last fortnight you've been taking notes and such which is good and all but I would like a practical."  
  
A murmur of excitement went around the room as students looked at one another, trying to catch friend's attentions to ask them to partner up with them. Cara merely tapped Harry's hand to get his attention and waved a pointed finger between the two. Harry nodded his consent.  
  
"Yes, yes calm down. Now I don't want a magickal spar so wands away please." A shuffle of bags and chairs went throughout the room as everyone did as commanded.  
  
"Now a good Auror can defend him or herself even when he or she is caught unarmed," Professor Mirna began to pace as he looked around the room as he spoke, "A good Auror may not have the ability to perform wandless magick and so it is VITAL that you can defend yourself, and for this we are to teach you self defence in the form of martial arts."  
  
The murmur grew a little louder until the lecturer called for attention.  
  
"Yes, yes it's all very exciting but do not take this lightly as you never know when you will be caught unawares. I want you to break up into groups of four so whilst two spar two can watch. We will soon be accompanied by Coach Thurisaz who has studied muggle self defence for 15 years so you'll be in safe hands. Please partner up."  
  
Chairs scraped against the floor as the students moved around the class to find their friends. Cara, Harry and Susan instantly formed a group along with Susan's friend Aradia. They all looked up as the door opened.  
  
A tall woman with striking blue hair and a kind smile entered the room wearing a pair of muggle tracksuit bottoms and a vest top.  
  
"I like her hair." Susan whispered to Cara as he smiled lightly.  
  
"Right Class, I'm Coach Thurisaz. I'll be helping you today with the martial arts so if you'll kindly follow me I'll lead you to the sports hall where you'll find the appropriate apparatus and uniform's. Chop chop."  
  
Harry grinned at Cara as they followed the long cue of people trailing out of the room in a lively wave, talking animatedly with one another.  
  
"You guys are going to kick our arses." Susan complained half-heartily as Harry laughed.  
  
"Na, I'm pretty sure it's the other way around, woman can get violent when they want to be. Did you ever see Hermione slap Malfoy? That was fun." The tall boy said with an amused shake of his head as he took Cara's hand with a reassuring squeeze.  
  
They entered a large hall that had a shining mahogany floor with sports mats dotted here and there. Climbing bars had been pushed up against the walls to make space for the students who milled into the room.  
  
"If you'd select a mat for your group to work on we can begin." Thurisaz said cheerfully and the students moved to their selected mats.  
  
Cara, Harry, Susan and Aradia moved towards a large blue mat where they sat down cross-legged like everyone else.  
  
"Ok, to start with we'll learn a simple manoeuvre that will allow you to pin your attacker while you wait for back-up. Now If I'm not mistaken theirs someone here that has been given basic Auror training, to say the least." She looked around and timidly Harry raised his hand.  
  
"Ah yes, Harry Potter, of course," Her eyes darted to his forehead which made him sigh, "Would you mind helping me out with a demonstration?"  
  
Cara and Susan smirked at the blushing young man who nodded reluctantly and stood to walk to the smaller woman.  
  
"You're going to kick my arse aren't you?" He said as he reached her causing everyone to laugh and Cara to wink at him. Thurisaz laughed appreciatively and patted his shoulder.  
  
"I'll be as gentle as I can." She reassured him before pointing him to stand behind her.  
  
"Ok, now Mr Potter I want you grab me from behind as though trying to restrain me." Harry nodded and when the teacher gave the signal he moved forward and gripped an arm around her neck. She grasped it between her hands, gave a yell and a little jump before flipping him over her shoulder.  
  
Applause filled the room as Harry groaned with a grin on his face, Susan's laughter floating over to him making him flip her off good-naturedly. Sitting up he looked behind him to see Cara looking a little shocked then smiling at him.  
  
"Um...That was a little harder then I intended." Thurisaz said holding put a hand to help the man up. He took it with a grin.  
  
"Right well, do you want a go Potter?" She asked while the boy nodded happily.  
  
Thurisaz moved behind him before grabbing him in surprise. Harry's hands instinctively shot up where he gripped her tightly and unlike her he didn't need to jump so he merely gave a sharp tug, flipping her over with ease them when she hit the floor he bent her arm to restrain her behind her back. With a grin she slapped the floor twice.  
  
"EXCELLENT Harry! Oh I'm definitely going to have fun with this class." She called over the claps and wolf whistles. "Thank you, take a seat Rambo."  
  
Moving back over to the blue mat he sat behind Cara who then rested his back against the darker boy's chest in between the long legs. The blonde leant back to whisper to him.  
  
"You l-look sexy when you go all professional." He placed a small kiss on the underside of Harry's chin, which made the Boy who lived laugh.  
  
"Ok, lets get started then." Thurisaz clapped her hands once and the groups moved to ready themselves.  
  
"Why don't you and Aradia go first Sue?" The taller man said as he and Cara sat off to the side. The girls nodded then started their moves, slipping every now and again as they giggled.  
  
"Harry?" Cara said looking over at his boyfriend. The dark boy turned to him and nodded. "I know a few things s-so do you think we'll be able to spar?"  
  
Harry grinned widely. Looking around for the blue haired woman he caught her eye and flagged her over. She came bounding over with a happy smile.  
  
"Yes, how can I help you two?"  
  
"Me and Cara already know a fair few things and we're wondering if we'd be allowed to spar?" The woman gave a happy clap and her face split into a grin.  
  
"Yes, yes of course. Do you mind if I watch to see if you are doing it correctly?"  
  
"S-sure." The blonde said as the two boys moved to the mat the girls had just vacated. Thurisaz moved to stand beside the two sitting girls as Cara and Harry got into starting positions.  
  
"Go!" The coach said cheerfully and the two moved quickly to meet in the middle.  
  
Swiftly Cara kicked high only to be blocked by Harry's arm but he changed his manoeuvre to swing round his other leg, which the darker boy also blocked with his forearm.  
  
Their arms kept colliding as the blocked one another's attacks legs knocking the other's away as they attempted to perform a high kick. They danced around one another with challenging grins.  
  
This carried on for a few moments, both getting quicker as Cara's werewolf grace and Harry's enhanced wizarding ability's caused them to move at impossible speed.  
  
Finally Cara managed to clip Harry with a lighting quick push in the stomach sending the taller man flying backwards a couple of feet.  
  
"HARRY!" The blonde yelled as he rushed forward only to find his boyfriend laughing sprawled on his back as he rubbed his stomach.  
  
"Best I've ever had." He winked at Cara causing him to blush as he helped him up. A deafening applause filled the halls and the two turned to find the class gathered in a group behind Coach Thurisaz cheering and whistling loudly.  
  
Looking at one another they smiled then bowed to the class.  
  
~*~  
  
"You move fast." Harry commented as he lay on his stomach on his bed. He turned to look behind him where Cara was resting his head on the small of his back, facing the back of Harry's head as he toyed with the man's shirt.  
  
"Werewolf strength." He said plainly then moved upwards to lie on his stomach next to Harry. He played with the midnight hair that had grown long enough to rest on Harry's cheekbones.  
  
"Your hair's getting long." He whispered until Harry's hand came up to encircle his wrist gently, a thumbing running in small circles over his pulse.  
  
The black-haired boy leant forward to touch their lips together in a searing kiss. Cara moved his hand up to entwine itself in the velvet hair as he rolled beneath Harry, never breaking the kiss. He ran his hands slowly down his mate's sensitive sides until he gasped as a hand slide up his side under his shirt.  
  
Harry traced kisses down Cara's neck sweetly, sucking lightly when he reached the hollow of the elegant neck. Moving back up he started another kiss, a slow one, and pulled his hand out from under the shirt to trace the boy's cheek.  
  
"Not yet, but I'm almost ready." Cara said quietly and Harry had to cock his head slightly as he thought about what the blonde meant. His eyes widened when he caught on then he grinned at his lover.  
  
"I'd never force you into anything, don't worry." He whispered back, sealing it with a gentle kiss. 


	11. Nothing to write home about

Disclaimer: No seriously, look at the previous ones, it's exactly the same as before.  
  
Elhorir lover: Sweet, thank you lol.  
  
MessrMarauder: Ah hey girl, How can anyone NOT love Cara. He's a sweetie all right.  
  
Cardinal: Yes, I read your fic lol, very good deary. Glad you're liking this.  
  
~*~ Chapter 11 – Nothing to write home about  
  
Molly Weasley hummed quietly to herself as she dragged the damp rag around on the tabletop, scrubbing at particularly hard stains when Hedwig flew in through the window. Smiling as the bird perched herself on the back of one of the chair's she moved towards the owl, wiping her hands on her apron as she did.  
  
A letter was tied to the bird's leg and she removed it as she handed the snowy owl a piece of bacon left over from breakfast off a plate by the sink.  
  
She broke the wax seal that held the initials "H.P" on it and unrolled the piece of parchment, flicking the kettle on with her wand as she sat herself at the tabletop. It read:  
  
"Hi Mr and Mrs Weasley,  
Just me saying hey and replying to your letter, you really didn't have to send all those cookies but WOW were they nice.  
  
University is great, especially now that I've settled in and everything, I'm even making friends. One friend in particular is very special to me. His name is Cara Faolan and he's in fact more then just a friend to me, he's my boyfriend.  
  
Now either you've shattered a plate in shock or you're sat there going "I knew it!" Because that's what everyone else seems to be doing (sigh),  
  
Cara and I have been going out for almost a month now, and it's been pure heaven. He makes me happy, complete even, so I REALLY want you guys and Remus to meet him. So I was wondering if he could come over with me for Christmas, as I'm not entirely sure if he has anywhere else to go. PLEASE say he can come over as I'm falling in love with him and I can't bear to leave him here by himself when I KNOW you guys will be so nice to him.  
  
Anyway, I love you both and I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Love Harry x"  
  
Placing the letter onto the table Molly couldn't keep the smile that threatened to erupt down. Standing to go to her kitchen cabinets she pulled out a spare quill and parchment from the odds and ends draw.  
  
Settling herself down she conjured a bottle of ink and began writing her answer. This took her a good 20 minutes until finally she blew it slightly to dry and slipped it into an envelope, sealing it with a red wax stamp before sending Hedwig on her way.  
  
Arthur Weasley walked down a few minutes later with his nose stuck in the Daily paper.  
  
"Who was that owl dear." He asked as he kissed her on the cheek then sat down at the table.  
  
"A very happy young man." She said cheerfully.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's quite simple really, it's just exploding snap without the fiery hell bit."  
  
Cara eyed the plain muggle cards with a sceptical gaze before gingerly taking the cards from his smirking lover.  
  
Harry resisted laughing out loud as the young werewolf carefully inspected the safe pieces of card. Obviously deciding they were safe he smiled and handed them back to his boyfriend.  
  
"I reckon you could give Mad-eye Moody a ran for his money." The darker boy chuckled and Cara frowned.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind. So, you want to play?" Harry bounced a little causing the blonde to laugh and nod. Grinning, the young man began to deal out the cards into two piles face down until they each had half.  
  
"Right now, instead of the card's exploding when they find a match you've got to slap your hand over the cards and shout 'SNAP!"  
  
"Slap, shout, snap. R-right I think I've got it." Cara nodded affirmatively.  
  
"Right, let's play muggle snap." They both picked up their piles and began slowly putting the cards' down, gaining momentum, as they became more daring.  
  
Queen, king, two of spades, Ace, jack, Ace, 7 of hearts, Queen, queen. They both slammed their hands down laughing but Harry got there first.  
  
"SNAP!"  
  
"What? No!" Cara laughed as he clambered slightly over Harry's back as the other boy threw himself on top of the cards, laughing loudly until Hedwig flew through, a letter attached to her leg. He jumped up from the bed excitedly.  
  
"I want to try again." The blonde pouted until he caught the smile on Harry's face.  
  
"What is I-it?" He asked as he sat up on his knees, his boyfriend walking back over to the bed and sat in front of him. Cara leant on his shoulders, hugging him loosely around the neck.  
  
"The answer from my adoptive mother. Here, listen...  
  
"Dear Harry (And Cara even),  
Oh you don't know how happy that makes me! I love you like my own child Harry and I have hated having to watch you suffer blow after blow in your life. To know you've found someone who you love and who loves you back brings a smile to my face.  
  
As if you even need to ask, of COURSE Cara can come and stay with us. It's a big one this year. We have you (and Cara too, oh bless), the normal tribe of monkeys known as my children, Remus, Kingsley (only in the afternoon mind) and his family, Hermione of course, most of the Order (Dumbledore included) and, well against my wishes but the twins are adamant, even Mungdungus.  
  
So you can introduce Cara to your whole family and friends, oh I know Remus is going to want to meet him, you're the closest thing he's had to a son so he's going to want to meet Cara (Don't worry Cara dear, he's lovely and likes chocolate so if you bribe him with that he'll like you instantly, but shh you didn't get that from me).  
  
Well I very much look forward to seeing you two, you're arriving in a week right? Or is it two? Oh I can't remember old age is catching up on me.  
  
Love you very much Harry and looking forward to meeting you Cara,  
  
Molly Weasley xx"  
  
Cara grinned as Harry finished the letter.  
  
"She is exactly how I imagine a mother to be." He said. Harry looked back at his blonde boyfriend with a curious look.  
  
"Well what about you? What about your mother?" He asked softly, stroking the golden strands out of the beautiful face.  
  
Cara looked down into his lap sadly. Harry placed a hand over his and pulled it to his lips, kissing the pale knuckles gently.  
  
"I was bitten w-when I was only 3...From w-what people tell me my father had left my mother when she was pregnant w-with me so she'd been raising me alone. Even after I w-was bitten she still held me close and sang to me, from what I can remember. But a y-year after my bite she was diagnosed with...with leukaemia."  
  
His eyes grew glassy and Harry pulled him closer, a sad look on his face.  
  
"She d-died when I was 5.Since then I've l-lived in an orphanage in Chicago...they, Um, well. I Suppose it was difficult raising a werewolf so t- they, er..."  
  
The dark-haired boy placed his fingers under Cara's chin, lifting his face to his and placed a sweet kiss on the smooth lips.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered but the werewolf merely shook his head.  
  
"Don't be, n-not your fault. Besides, you know what it's like unfortunately so I k-know you're not patronising me." He smiled and Harry kissed him again.  
  
"I've got you now anyway. I-it's alright." He whispered. He led back against the bed pulling Harry on top of him, kissing him slowly and meaningfully. The other young man returned the affections, stroking down the delicate face, neck and sides.  
  
Cara slid himself further under Harry until the taller male was led between the blonde's parted legs. The darker young man jolted up in surprise at the new positioning and stared down at his mate.  
  
Cara had never been this daring before, not that Harry ever minded. He liked their gentle kisses and loving holds. Suddenly here he was, beneath him and staring up at him sweetly.  
  
"It's ok." The werewolf whispered causing Harry to kiss him passionately. They grew more and more confidant, hands exploring areas previously untouched and kisses reaching new heights.  
  
One particular stroke caused the blonde to shiver as he gave a little moan. He raised a shaking hand to brush the hair out of Harry's emerald eyes.  
  
The midnight haired male closed his eyes blissfully as the shaking fingers traced his face. Opening them he could see the nervousness in the amber gaze which made him kiss the boy lightly and sit up.  
  
"You don't have to prove anything Cara, I will wait for when you're ready believe me." He whispered and knelt back onto his hunches. Cara sat up with him placing his hands on Harry's chest, feeling the racing heartbeat.  
  
"But y-you have done so much for me..." He said quietly but Harry cut him off.  
  
"Because I love you, not because I want to get laid." He chuckled which relaxed the young werewolf. He held out his arms to his boyfriend and embraced him tightly.  
  
"You silly little wolf." He said affectionately. Cara chuckled against his chest as he blushed.  
  
"Sorry, I-I'm used to doing stuff for people. As a werewolf it's expected of me to do whatever to s-show my gratitude to not being openly ridiculed." Harry frowned at this.  
  
"Like what? You shouldn't have to do someone's bitch work just because some guy held back racist comments."  
  
Cara looked down into his lap, blushing slightly and hiding the smile on his face. Harry always worried so much about him, he'd never had that before and it made him happy that someone cared that much for him.  
  
"Oh nothing bad, housework and stuff. It's just...I-I want to be with you..." He whispered as his mate stroked his cheek.  
  
"...But you're not ready yet. Don't force yourself Cara otherwise it would ruin the feeling behind it, no matter how strongly you love the person."  
  
The werewolf looked at Harry thoughtfully as he seemingly considered his next words.  
  
"Have y-you ever been with anyone?" He asked as he crawled into his boyfriend's lap, snuggling against him and laughing when Harry's eyes grew huge.  
  
"Um...Lets talk about the weather, that'll be better yeah?" He stammered and Cara laughed.  
  
"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. It's just I've n-never been with anyone so I'm curious."  
  
The darker teen considered the words as he worried his bottom lip with his teeth. Sighing he stroked Cara's hair as gave in.  
  
"Only two, both females."  
  
"Was it nice, like in the movies?" Came the curious reply and Harry shrugged a little as he recalled the incidents.  
  
"It was...ok...I suppose. Not candles and romantic music like the movies but it was good. A little ackward but it felt...nice do we really have to talk about this?" He said frantically making Cara laugh again.  
  
"Ok, ok, but I believe it'll be special with y-you."  
  
"Me too." Harry smiled and nudged the blonde's cheek with his nose.  
  
~*~  
  
Christmas was still a week away but Harry, Cara, Hermione and Ron were arriving on the Monday (Christmas Day being on the following Saturday) to stay at the Weasley's.  
  
The rest of the Weasley brothers were arriving on the Tuesday, Ginny having broken up the week previous so she was already there. Percy, who had made amends with most of the family, was to join them. He and Harry still had a considerable amount of friction between them as a result of the letter Percy sent to Ron in fifth year.  
  
Remus, Dumbledore and the other Order members that were coming on the Thursday so that the family had time to greet one another and set up beds for the expected quests.  
  
For now though the Trio and Cara pulled up in Hermione's small red ford fiesta that she'd got for her 18th birthday from her parents.  
  
"Well here it is, The Burrow." Ron said as he wound the window to breath the Country air in with a huge mocking inhale.  
  
"Yep, still smells like cow pat." He coughed and the other three laughed. Opening the doors they all climbed out, Hermione grumbling about the mud on her wheels as Harry tapped the car bonnet to retrieve the luggage they'd brought with them.  
  
"I like it, it's c-cosy." Cara said cheerfully as he took a shoulder bag from his boyfriend. Harry smirked as he threw Ron's luggage at him extracting an 'Ow, dick head' from the laughing red head.  
  
"I thought the same thing when I first visited." He smiled and took Cara's hand in his, following behind Ron and Hermione as they argued all the way up to the door.  
  
"So we singing then?" Hermione grinned and was rewarded with three smirks. Turning round she knocked and two minutes later a plump cheerful looking lady opened the door.  
  
"WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The trio finished each with a 'ta da' while Cara blushed in the corner.  
  
Mrs Weasley laughed and pulled each into a warm hug, commenting on height or haircuts.  
  
"Oh Harry, your hairs getting awfully long, You know I have a pair of scissors I could..."  
  
"Hi Mrs Weasley." He cut her off as he hugged her causing her to laugh.  
  
"You're just as bad as Bill you are...Oh and Hello. You must be Cara." She said kindly turning to the beautiful blonde behind Harry.  
  
"Well I must say, you do have good taste Harry." She laughed and Cara grinned a blushing smile.  
  
"It's nice to f-finally meet you. Harry talks about his family a lot." He said and Mrs Weasley placed a hand either side of his face.  
  
"Well aren't you darling? Ooh If I didn't know Harry would duff me up if I did I'd keep you in my pocket!" She cooed as she removed her hands. Cara's own darted up to hide his blushing cheeks as he smiled.  
  
"I like her. She's s-so nice." He whispered to Harry as the raven-haired boy kissed his pink cheek.  
  
"I think she likes you too. She used to scowl at my girlfriends, call it mother's instinct." He chuckled.  
  
"Why don't you go place your bags upstairs while I go finish serving up tea. Arthur's in the Kitchen, so go so hi to your dad Ronnikins."  
  
Ron blushed red and scowled slightly. Hermione and Harry grinned at him.  
  
"Store that one away Cara, it comes in useful for future debates." Harry whispered to the werewolf, making him smile.  
  
They all lugged their things upstairs as Mrs Weasley called up the stairs.  
  
"Hermione and Cara you're in Ginny's room, careful she's in there now. Harry and Ron you've got Ron's old room."  
  
"What!" Harry exclaimed quietly as he looked pitifully over at Cara who shrugged apologetically. Sighing he decided to comply to her wishes as he told his boyfriend he'd be right back whilst he and Ron made the journey to his room.  
  
~*~  
  
They all thudded down the stairs in loud, cheery conversation, Ginny now joining them as they walked into the decorated kitchen.  
  
"Ah just in time. I'm sorry to separate you two boys," She addressed Cara and Harry, "But I believe Bill's bringing Fleur and I told them they couldn't share a room either, It's only fair."  
  
"No it's alright Mrs Weasley, We understand." Harry said kindly as he pulled out a chair for Cara then sat down himself.  
  
"So, Cara," Arthur said happily as he folded up his newspaper, "I hear that Severus has actually shown his humanity side and started making the Wolfsbane potion for you too? I think you should be applauded, he was ORDERED to make Remus's but he makes yours willingly."  
  
Cara smiled slightly as he finished sipping his drink.  
  
"We spoke b-briefly and I was honest so m-maybe he liked that, I don't know." He said in his usual soft-spoken accent. Harry squeezed his hand lovingly under the table.  
  
"Well I for one think you're my favourite of Harry's partners!" Ginny called as the rest of the table laughed.  
  
"Thanks Gin, just make me sound like I bring home a new model every week why don't you."  
  
They continued talking well into the evening, Cara smiling the whole time as the family laughed, joked, and wound each other up. Harry had invited him into his family and for once he felt a part of something special.  
  
~*~ If you want to read and review. 


	12. Lycans and Christmas Season

Disclaimer: Ah la sigh!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Boyrain: Ah lovely again you is. As for fics (Which happen to be my favourite pairings too lol) I have:  
  
Never Left Behind by Minerva Alistor (Draco/Harry)  
  
How the other half live (Sequel to one above)  
  
Different Worlds by Minerva Alistor  
  
Doppelganger (Draco/Harry)  
  
Thriller (Remus/Harry plus it's a little dark but there's something compelling about it)  
  
That's all I can think of for now but if any pop into me head I'll slip them in amongst me author's notes.  
  
Cardinal: Hey Heath, nice to see you like this lol. Hmm Angst, I'm not sure if there's really going to be any screaming break ups or anything but you never know. It's not going to be anything major IF I decide to us any though 'cause I just can't do that to Harry and Cara lol.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 12 – Lycans and Christmas seasons  
  
Cara felt a pillow hit his hip causing him to groan and pull the covers over his head. A second attack came which made him mumble a "leave off". The third made him grab for his own pillow and bump it swiftly on Ginny Weasley's head.  
  
The girl laughed then retaliated as both she and Cara giggled throughout their little war, Hermione watching mildly amused as one of the pillow's burst scattering feathers everywhere.  
  
"Oops, ah well." Ginny laughed then turned to look at Hermione with puppy- dog eyes. The brunette sighed and rolled her eyes before giving a swish of her wand fixing the weapon to its original state.  
  
"Good morning Cara." She said pleasantly as she yawned and stretched.  
  
"Morning Hermione, sleep well." He replied yawning himself.  
  
"Like a baby...you didn't stutter." The young witch said and Cara's fine eyebrow's arched in question.  
  
"I didn't? Wait I'm not, oh m-my...," They all chuckled as the catch in his voice started again, "Oh well, better luck next time."  
  
"Oh yay, It's Wednesday." Ginny said suddenly, "My brother's come home tonig...oh dear."  
  
"What?" Hermione and Cara said in unison.  
  
"Percy." The red head said simply which made Hermione suck in air through clenched teeth at the thought of it. "Oh won't this be fun." She said sarcastically.  
  
"What, whose Percy?" Cara looked between the two solemn girls.  
  
"Percy is my toff of a brother. Must always do everything right and I'm afraid Harry still hasn't forgiven him for calling him unbalanced and violent."  
  
The werewolf's jaw dropped. How could anyone call his Harry unbalanced?  
  
"But w-why? How could anyone c-call Harry violent? He's beautiful, inside and out."  
  
Both girls gave adoring faces, which merely made the young man roll his eyes and gesture with his hand for them to continue.  
  
"Because Harry stood up for what he believed in and told the world of V- Voldermort's return. Percy likes everything to be lain down on a schedule, he's a ministry man but he's also an ass-kisser." Ginny spat, frowning slightly as she rolled up the sleeping bag Hermione had used.  
  
"He treated Harry like a rebellion, helping the Minister to try and expel him from Hogwarts."  
  
"That Prick!" Cara exclaimed before clamping his hand over his mouth. "I- I'm sorry, I don't usually speak l-like that, I don't know what came over me."  
  
Both girls grinned at the outrage Cara had just expressed.  
  
"It's alright, you care for Harry's well-being. Anyway, So come end of Fifth year everyone believes Harry and the Ministry try a discrete apology, which Harry refused to take. He settled for a truce as they had to work together but he could never Forgive them for the way they had dragged his name through dirt like that."  
  
"Percy comes home the summer following that BEGGING for forgiveness. He likes to think he didn't but he did, the upper class twit that he is. He apologises to each of us in turn and unfortunately because he's APPARENTLY family we have to forgive him. Then he comes to stand before Harry..."  
  
"Oh that was a fun day." Hermione quipped.  
  
"He DIDN'T apologise to Harry for calling him violent or saying he was unstable, but asks Harry to see it from his point of view. One, Harry was always getting into trouble. Fact, Harry got into trouble to save lives. Two, Harry had a bad temper. Fact, if you were made to suffer year after year over a destiny you didn't want you'd be pissed too."  
  
Hermione watched the way Cara's hands clenched into fists and if she listened close enough she could almost hear him growling. She smiled as Ginny continued.  
  
"Well then he has the audacity to hold out his hand in truce. You know, to this day I still get shivers down my spine at the look Harry gave him and the words, oh the words, they were classical. With a look as cold as the deepest depths of the ice sea Harry gazes at the hand, looks up then says 'I do not taint myself with the touch of a man so cowardly to face the truth he'll leave his family as they prepare for War.'" Wistful looks crossed over Hermione and Ginny's face as they recalled the day. Cara felt a proud tingle go down his neck for his lover.  
  
"Anyway, well wonder dick's visiting so be prepared for cold Harry to enter the scene. I'm not even sure if he will be actually, not with you around."  
  
The blonde werewolf smiled as he stood walking over to his bag and pulled out his a purple tunic lined with silver and silk black trousers.  
  
"How's h-he going to take to having t-two Lycans in the house, one a gay partner to Harry?" He asked suddenly and the two girls looked at one another.  
  
"Let's just say that this Christmas is going to be a little eventful."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry watched happily from the kitchen window as the snow that had started early this morning began to grow heavier. The white flakes danced in the wind like little ballerina's that reminded him of when he was four and had been spinning in the snow. He'd received punishment for coming in wet of course but it had been worth it.  
  
So entranced was he that he didn't hear someone enter the room until arms slipped around his waist. Turning quickly he came face to face with a grinning Cara.  
  
"Hi, missed y-you last night." The blonde whispered causing Harry to kiss him lightly, his fingers toying with the soft light hair.  
  
A flash went off to their side and they both turned shocked to find a grinning Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Gotcha." She said triumphantly with a wink then placed the camera on the table.  
  
"I want pictures of everyone happy this year, so I'm starting with you two." She grinned then nudged the two lightly to reach the kitchen sink to pour water into the kettle.  
  
Harry smiled as he slowly rubbed at the blush growing on Cara's cheeks, kissing them to lesson the pinkness.  
  
"I'm sorry for intruding like that but you two are such a lovely couple." Mrs Weasley said apologetically as Harry's grin widened from watching the rouge cheeks deepen.  
  
"I-it's alright." Cara said with a shy smile. Just then a knock sounded at the door so Mrs Weasley excused herself from the room to answer it. The two men were just settling at the table when they heard a loud "MUM!"  
  
Jumping and turning to the door Harry stood once again to look out of the kitchen door. He laughed when two identical red haired men came charging at him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Harry mate, been awfully quiet without you fighting Basilisks in the basement..."  
  
"Or Dementors in the store room..."  
  
"Ah hell, it's just been boring without you mate!"  
  
Managing to extract himself from the heap of bodies they'd become on the floor he stood up where Cara put a hand on the small of his back, grinning as the two men bounced up.  
  
"Heads up, whose this good sir?" Fred said cheerfully. George turned to look at the guest with a look in his eye that suggested 'new toy'.  
  
Harry pointed a finger in warning at the two of them whilst giving them warning glares.  
  
"If I hear about any pranks being pulled on Cara there will be hell to pay." He said in a mock threatening tone. The twins perked up instantly.  
  
"Ahhh so THIS is the infamous Cara who has whisked our boy here off his feet." Said Fred with a scratch at a fake beard.  
  
The dark-haired boy's shoulders sagged and his jaw dropped open.  
  
"Ok, Who DOESN'T know about mine and Cara's relationship in this family? Everyone seemed to know him before they meet him...how much do you know?"  
  
"Does the same Auror course as you..." Fred said ticking it off on his finger.  
  
"Took you about two weeks to hook up..." George commented.  
  
"Suffers from the same werewolfishness as dear ol' Moony..." Fred replied nudging his brother as they remembered.  
  
"...Annnd you are falling TOTALLY in love with our little Cara Faolan here."  
  
An amused silence hung in the air until Harry's voice broke it.  
  
"Ok that's just creepy." He said simply as they all laughed and seated themselves around the table.  
  
~*~  
  
Charlie had arrived next with hugs to the family and a warm handshake for Cara. Bill turned up with indeed Fleur next to him. He really took to Cara with a wink and a happy greeting, Fleur herself greeting him politely in her soft French accent.  
  
The large group had assembled in the small kitchen, some leaning against the kitchen counters and others seated. Charlie was sat with his little sister on his lap, Cara seated with Harry leaning on the back of his chair as he idly played with the tips of the blonde hair, and Ron & Hermione on the only other chairs that the parents hadn't taken charge over.  
  
The laughter was just dying down when a knock sounded at the door. Harry froze and the cheery atmosphere seemed to lesson slightly. Mrs Weasley had stood to answer the door, her voice drifting back through the kitchen as a male's accoampined it.  
  
Minute's later Molly entered with Percy Weasley right behind her. Cara reached up to grasp his lover's hand tightly, entwining their fingers together.  
  
The rest of the Weasley's stood and did the respective thing of hugging their brother but there was obvious reluctance from the Twins, Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Hello everyone, I take it I've found you all well?" Percy said crisply as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.  
  
"Yep Perce, all alive and counted for." Charlie said pleasantly. Feeling a little guilty to bring down the family get together Harry gave a little tug at Cara's hand to lead them quietly out of the room.  
  
They walked up the stairs silently as they entered Ron's room. Collapsing onto the bed with a sigh Harry watched as Cara sat himself next to his boyfriend, stroking the tanned face and neck.  
  
"He look's like a librarian." He said quietly as he smiled shyly when Harry threw his head back in laughter.  
  
"What, Dignified?" He chuckled out.  
  
"N-no, boring." He laughed again as he pulled Cara to him. They kissed with happy hums then pulled back.  
  
"You're perfect." The darker boy said matter-o-factly.  
  
~*~  
  
After managing to catch Mrs Weasley alone he asked whether it would be ok for himself and Cara to have dinner that night upstairs. He argued the point that he didn't want to cause friction at the table and they weren't even sure how Percy will take to Harry having a gay werewolf for a boyfriend.  
  
After a guilt trip from the older woman she finally relented and the two enjoyed chicken slices upstairs.  
  
"You know, Remus is a vegetarian." Harry mentioned after swallowing a bite and Cara shook his head.  
  
"MmmMmm, I like my meat." The blonde answered, blanching when his mate sniggered.  
  
"What's so f-funny?" He asked as he sat back and the taller boy swallowed again before talking through a wide grin.  
  
"You like your meat, explains why you're gay."  
  
Cara's jaw dropped and he lunged at Harry making them both laugh as they toppled from the bed with surprised yells.  
  
"I can't believe you j-just said that." The werewolf laughed.  
  
"I can." They both looked to the door where the cheerful voice had come from to find one Remus John Lupin standing there, arms folded over his chest and a lop-sided grin on his face. 


	13. Family Matters

Disclaimer: Plah!  
  
Thanks too:  
  
Redmeadow: Yeah, Spar was what I was going for, sigh. I remember looking at it and thinking "Steam rooms?" But there you go. Yeah Remus is here, time for a little Cara and Remus heart to heart convo's woo.  
  
Ali: Aw, well aren't you sweet.  
  
Nhtrshgr: Unique name and tar, very much. Here you go.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 13 – Family matters  
  
The two boys continued to stare until Harry jumped up with a wide grin and embraced his guardian.  
  
"Remus! I thought you weren't arriving till tomorrow?" He said excitedly and the older werewolf laughed.  
  
"Well I got an earlier train, I'm not keen on apparating, walking is so much more fun." He said with a wink as they both laughed. After they pulled apart Harry stepped aside so that Cara came into view.  
  
"And you must be Cara. I've very much been looking forward to meeting you." He held out a hand that Cara took.  
  
"You're a Dragga." The younger wolf said awed as the scent of the older male filled his sensitive nose.  
  
"That I am, but you're not. Strange, usually werewolves are the Draggas. You have a scent more along the lines of a Drappa, the dominant female." Remus surveyed the young man with warm eyes before turning them on Harry.  
  
"It would seem you, in your animagi form are the dominant male Harry. A perfect match." He said kindly to the two. Harry had watched the exchange with interest, two wolves scenting one another down and establishing ranks.  
  
"I always thought I was the Sikla wolf." Cara said once again drawing the attention of the other two men.  
  
"Er...I'm not fluent on the wolf language yet so you're going to have to explain." The dark-haired boy said as he raised his hand a little. Remus smiled and patted his ward's shoulder.  
  
"Dragga is the name of the alpha male in a back and his life long mate is known as the Drappa, the dominant female. There are other's of course like the old ones and the family groups then you have the Sikla, the omega wolf who is usually considered the weakest in the pack."  
  
"Wow, that's pretty cool." Harry said amazed before suddenly frowning.  
  
"Hey, as if you'd be a Sikla Cara. I've seen the wolf side of you, he's proud...or is it she?" He turned back to Remus as Cara cocked his head in question at the wiser werewolf.  
  
"No, no your form is indeed male only the pheromones have shifted, giving you the sent of a female rather then a male." The ex-professor laughed.  
  
"Well what I way to introduce someone hey?" The younger darker male said as they all laughed, "Obviously this is Cara Faolan, and this is Remus Lupin. Seems kind of redundant now though but there you go."  
  
"The incentive was there though." The older man said, "Anyway, I was sent up here to both say hi and to tell you Mrs Weasley wants everyone downstairs for dessert. Chocolate pudding I believe so forgive me if I rush you."  
  
The two teens looked at one another before laughing but did as was asked. They walked past Remus as he held the door open and Cara quickly slipped his hand into Harry's. Remus watched as he walked behind them down the stairs and gave out a silent sigh.  
  
("It's like watching a memory Sirius.") He thought both a little sad over his past and a little happy for Harry's happiness.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah here you all are. I was beginning to wonder." Molly was handing out bowls as Bill was returning from the cold outside shed with a large tub of chocolate ice cream. The mother then turned and pulled out a warm chocolate cake from the oven as the three men who had just entered found a seat (Harry choosing a far seat from Percy).  
  
Unfortunately there was only two but before anyone could go and find a spare chair Harry pulled Cara onto his, sharing it half-and-half. The blonde smiled appreciatively.  
  
"Hope everyone likes chocolate, if not just hand it to Remus he'll suck it up." Arthur said as he rubbed his hands together gleefully making the table laugh and break into animated conversation.  
  
"So what kind of name is Faolan anyway?" Fred said through a mouthful of warm cake.  
  
"O-oh, well its Gaelic. It m-means 'Little Wolf.'"  
  
Man smiles broke out across the table as a few winked at the young werewolf, making him smirk.  
  
"And 'Cara'? Is that Gaelic too?" Ginny asked as she nicked a slice of cake from Charlie's plate, grinning innocently at him.  
  
"Yes, I think it's s-something like 'friend' or 'friendly'."  
  
"So your name is "Friendly little Wolf?'" Percy said snottily causing Harry to glare at him.  
  
"I think it's gorgeous." He said clearly, as he remained unblinking at the annoying red head. Cara blushed a little but squeezed Harry's knee in thanks.  
  
"I was just wondering why someone would name their child such a weird thing." Came the forcefully polite reply. Harry opened his mouth but Cara cut across him.  
  
"My mother believed t-that wolves brought cunning and intelligence into a p- person's life. In many cultures the wolf is the pathfinder, teacher and protector of loved ones. They will rarely leave a f-fellow pack member behind and will fight to the death if they have to protect their mate."  
  
The black-haired had to fight down the proud grin threatening to break through as he watched his lover defend himself.  
  
"To her they were wonderful animals and I s-still believe her even years after her death." The blonde finished quietly as he turned his gaze back to his lap. Harry slipped his hand into the smaller ones of his mate and gave it a reassuring caress.  
  
The silence over the table would've been distressing if the twins, Hermione, Ron and Ginny weren't fighting to keep straight faces, the occasional snigger breaking through. Percy, attempting to maintain his dignity slowly placed his napkin on the table and stood.  
  
"Well thank you for a lovely dinner mother, but I must turn in for the night. Goodnight to you all." Bowing his head slightly to the guests he took his leave and made his way upstairs, finally a resounding click indicating his bedroom door closing.  
  
That was the breaking point and the ones holding back as finally they broke out in hysterical laughter. Cara however seemed ashamed of himself.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry Mrs W-Weasley, you have been s-so kind to me but here I am embarr..."  
  
"Cara, Cara dear, relax. Yes he is my son but he deserved what he just got. Insulting a guests name indeed, I don't know where he learnt that because it certainly wasn't under my roof." She reached over and took one of the younger werewolf's hands in her own.  
  
"You did nothing wrong, in fact you were very insightful. I'm sorry about your mother, she sounds like a smart woman." She said kindly as Cara smiled at her.  
  
"She was from what I remember."  
  
"What was your mother's name?" Remus asked suddenly as he leant his arms on the table. Harry could see the clockworks of Lupin's mind working and he watched the exchange thoughtfully.  
  
"Daes Faolan. Why?" The younger wolf asked.  
  
"Her maiden name, was it Cuán?" Lupin replied softly as he arched his fingers together.  
  
"How d-do you know that?" Cara whispered and everyone turned to look at Remus shocked.  
  
"I...I never knew her personally but I heard of a coven priestess called Daes Cuán who had a son cursed by the moon. Her husband Janus Faolan had left her when he found out that his wife was protecting and helping wandering Lycans."  
  
Cara was shaking his head very slightly as he absorbed the information. It wasn't that he didn't believe Lupin it was just a lot to learn the werewolf raising your boyfriend knew more about your past then you did.  
  
"But you n-never met her?" He asked, his voice trembling slightly, which made Harry put an arm around his trembling shoulders. Lupin shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you more."  
  
"No! No you've b-been more then kind. Thank you." He said, gazing down at the table. He leant back against Harry as his mate massaged his shoulders, tucking his head under the strong chin.  
  
He'd never noticed anyone stand until Hermione placed a glass of water in front of him and looked at him symphatically. He took it with trembling hands and sipped it to moisten his dry mouth.  
  
"I think you kids had better go up to bed, and we better turn ourselves in too." Mr Weasley whispered and for once no one argued, saying their good nights to Harry and Cara as they made their way upstairs.  
  
"I'm sorry, Should I have not told you." Remus said as he leant forwards towards the two boys. Cara shook his head frantically.  
  
"No, s-seriously, I'm grateful... I just miss her sometimes even though I can't r-remember a lot about her."  
  
He looked back into the emerald eyes of his lover where he found understanding. Harry had never really known his parents either but he knew the heartache of hearing about them and wishing they were still with him.  
  
"If it's not to rude I would like to rest now t-too." He said quietly as he smiled at both Harry and Remus. Standing with him, the two teens started to make their way to the door before Cara stopped turned then very briefly hugged the shocked older werewolf.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered before running back over to Harry who had a hand held out already to lead him upstairs.  
  
Remus sat watching the now vacated space quietly as a small grin flitted to his face.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
~*~  
  
It seemed Mrs Weasley was allowing a one off as when they came to the landing they found Ron moving into the girl's room. He smiled once at them then with a small incline of the head pointed to his room.  
  
Clicking the door shut behind him when the entered the violently orange room Harry watched as Cara collapsed mentally exhausted onto the bed.  
  
Walking over he pulled off his over shirt and trousers leaving him only in his T-shirt and boxers. He then slowly undressed Cara so he too was only in his undergarments and undershirt. Pulling the covers back he shuffled around until Cara's head rested over his heartbeat, one leg hooked between both of Harry's and a loosely clenched hand resting on his chest.  
  
The blonde tucked his head under Harry's chin as the black-haired male pulled the covers back over them then kissing his head lovingly.  
  
"Rest love." His mate whispered and he nodded, moving further into the warmth that was Harry.  
  
"I like your family." He said quietly as he shut his eyes. He felt rather then saw the smile that graced his lover's lips. 


	14. The Order with a side of Tonks

Disclaimer: (Sticks tongue out childishly) Can't be arsed.  
  
Ali: Yeah, sorry about that, I'll be full writing mode and my fingers wander so I end up hitting the wrong keys (sigh). I'll try to concentrate on the keyboard as well as the story next time. Ah Cara's past will be slowly revealed, do not threat my friend. And thank you for all your compliments, you make me blush lol.  
  
Boyrain: Ah ta very mucha! And I'll have a shot at that fic, thank you very much, I'll more then likely like it due to the similarness lol...I think I just invented a new word lol.  
  
Sykostalker27: Ah yes, the lovely "I'm gonna be a git" moment with Percy. Sorry if anyone likes him out there but he is SO the guy that's going to be all "TWO WEREWOLVES! Oh my god, My good name is going to be ruined."...Git. I wouldn't mind a Tonk's doll actually, I bet they'd sell quite fast in marketing!  
  
Kitty254781: No no, I write these fics as I go along, yesterday I did four because I kept getting inspiration. And don't worry about not expressing yourself, you made me smile lol. (Blame Redmeadow, when she dared me for a fourth I though "Right, lets go" lol).  
  
Redmeadow: Do not worry, I think the only angst in this will be when Percy gets all bent out of shape and I suppose Cara discovering his past is a little sad but also nice for him. Plus I gotta make Harry kick a certain red head's ass (Grin).  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 14 – The Order with a side of Tonks.  
  
A cockerel crowed sometime around 7 the following morning and Harry woke to find himself curled up alone until her heard a snigger. Sitting up he saw Cara looking out the window as he knelt on the bed.  
  
"What you giggling at?" He yawned as Cara turned to look at him, his eyes twinkling with humour.  
  
"The Cockerel...He reminds me of Percy."  
  
Harry coughed before falling into fits of laughter. He moved over to kneel next his mate as they stared out the window. The bird in question was strutting around as Mrs Weasley fed the chickens grain, but none of the females seemed interested in the flamboyant male.  
  
"Yep, definitely a Percy Bird."  
  
Turning to one another they smirked then Cara covered his mouth with his hand suddenly. Harry raised an eyebrow amused.  
  
"You alright?" He asked with a humorous tilt in his voice. The blonde nodded.  
  
"Morning breath...h-hold on." Jumping from the bed he grabbed a little vanity bag from his case and pottered out of the room, throwing on some baggy slacks as he left the room.  
  
The dark-haired boy chuckled as he stretched, pawing through his overnight bag for clean clothes and started to get dressed. He'd just finished pulling on a silver cashmere jumper when Cara bounced back into the room with a grin.  
  
"Now you can kiss me." He said like a child being offered candy, which only made his boyfriend laugh more.  
  
"Ah but see now I have morning breath." He teased but was cut off as his mate kissed him soundly. They both hummed happily and Cara's hand ran under Harry's shirt and across his back.  
  
"You two had better not have done the deed in my bed." Ron said as he walked in, dropping his bed stuff on the bed and continuing about his way. The two lovers laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah Ron, all night." The green eyed boy teased.  
  
"Mmmhmm, Didn't y-you hear us?"  
  
Ron stared at the two, then his bed, then back at them.  
  
"You guys suck." He said in a calm voice. Cara pretended to think for a moment.  
  
"Didn't we do that too?" He said addressing Harry who fell into fits of laughter at the look on his best friend's face. Shaking his head the red head pointed at the smirking Cara.  
  
"You used to be innocently sweet, he's a bad influence on you." This only made Cara smile wider.  
  
"BREAKFAST!"  
  
The all turned to the door where Mrs Weasley had called up the stairs. Throwing his boyfriend one of his shirts Harry led the way downstairs, Cara grinning at the way the sleeves of the shirt covered his hands slightly.  
  
"Head's up it's three of the four Scoobies." Bill said cheerily. Cara and Harry started at the choice of name, recalling back to the day when the blonde admitted his condition and laughed making the few family members present jump.  
  
"What? I don't get it?" Ginny said looking between the two.  
  
"Nothing, just something we mentioned a while ago." The darker boy said vaguely.  
  
"How're you feeling this morning Cara dear?" cooed Mrs Weasley as she patted his head. Harry smiled behind his hand. That woman was born to be a mother.  
  
"Much better t-thank you." His boyfriend replied as he smiled warmly at the plump mother.  
  
They all began talking merrily as they ate, talking of the arriving guests and the upcoming Christmas when there were suddenly several knocks at the front door. Remus looked behind him as he just walked into the kitchen and pointed over his shoulder.  
  
"Want me to get that?" He asked the red-haired lady who had her arms full of clean plates to put away.  
  
"Oh if you wouldn't mind Remus." She said as she toppled slightly, Cara jumping up to balance her.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"WOTCHER!"  
  
"Remus, yer shoulda asked who was it first!"  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake Moody just get in!"  
  
"I believe you've all ruined the surprise of arriving."  
  
Cara raised an eyebrow in the direction of the door and turned to Harry confused only to find him hiding a laugh with a cough.  
  
"Whose that?" The young werewolf whispered to his mate. After making sure he wasn't laughing any more the young animagi leant into his lover.  
  
"That would be the world's fearless Order of the Phoenix." He sniggered as the blonde's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"The ones that fought the two Wars? I t-thought they were a big Auror operation...with weapons and stealth?"  
  
At that precise moment a loud crash resounded through out the house.  
  
"Tonk's is here." Came Mrs Weasley's monotonously calm sigh.  
  
Next minute the room was crowded with people arriving. Tonk's who currently had a baby pink bob for a haircut ran over and hugged everyone, even Cara by accident. Minerva McGonagoll followed Dumbledore as they politely greeted the Weasley seniors and Harry. But it was when Mad-eye Moody limped in that Cara became nervous. The grizzled old man looked him up and down suspiciously before circling him.  
  
"Who's this one?" He said as he prodded the young werewolf with his stick. Harry frowned and pulled Cara to him to avoid the blonde being prodded further.  
  
"This is Harry's boyfriend Cara Faolan." Said the Headmaster happily as he clapped the two boys on the shoulders. Moody grumbled.  
  
"How do yer know he's not a spy? Could be very useful for him seeing as he's bedding one of our top men."  
  
"Moody!" Harry blushed, "He's not bedding me."  
  
"Yet." Came Ginny's muffled reply as she spoke through a mouthful of cereal. Hermione slapped her upside the head.  
  
"He's safe don't worry. We performed precaution, um, 62 on him." Remus shrugged behind Mad-eye's back at the two young men.  
  
"AHH! And he passed very good Lupin. Well it's very nice to meet you then. Don't think I've come across homosexuals before, wasn't all that popular when I was a boy you see."  
  
Cara smiled nervously at the cautious man then turned to Harry who merely waved his hand.  
  
"Just agree with him." He muttered into his ear as he turned back to help Mrs Weasley.  
  
"O-oh well it's nice to meet you then sir." The blonde said politely as he looked around for help. Remus stepped forward with a wink.  
  
"So Moody I here you've finally purchased that house then?" He discretely made an opening for the younger werewolf's escape and Cara gave him quick thumbs up as thanks.  
  
"He's a little scary." He muttered into Harry's ear when he came up behind the taller boy and slipped his arms around the slim waist, placing a kiss on the curve of his ear.  
  
"Well don't you two make a pretty picture." They both turned to find a smirking Tonks as she moved forward to hug Harry.  
  
"Wotcher Harry."  
  
"Wotcher Tonks."  
  
They both chuckled then Harry gestured to Cara.  
  
"Cara Tonks, Tonks Cara." The two shook hands and greeted one another cheerfully.  
  
"Damn, shame you're with this one because I'd pick you up in a second." The pink-haired girl exclaimed, as she looked the blonde up and down appreciatively, making him flush slightly.  
  
"Thanks...Um, I-I think."  
  
"Breakfast is up for the new arrivals." The guests rubbed their hands together happily and settled around the table. Harry took Cara's hand.  
  
"We're just going for a walk around the garden, is that ok?" He asked sweetly.  
  
"Of course, of course. It's crowded in here but please go upstairs and wrap up warm. I believe the snow has settled finally so have fun."  
  
Running upstairs they threw on some thick jeans, jumpers and travelling coats. Cara was missing a scarf so Harry pulled out his faded Gryffindor school scarf that he wrapped round the blonde's neck.  
  
"Smells like you." The werewolf said wistfully as Harry kissed him on the nose.  
  
"Looks good on you, you would've fitted in nicely in Gryffindor."  
  
With that's all said and done they made their way back outside where it had lightly begun to snow again.  
  
"I like snow. It's so pretty." The young werewolf said as he held Harry's hand, strolling leisurely through the white blanket of snow on the floor.  
  
"Aye, that it is." The animagi brought the gloved hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Cara smiled as he stopped walking, turning his body to Harry and slipping his arms under the cloak, embracing him from the waist.  
  
"I love you." He whispered making Harry smile brightly.  
  
"Love you too." He leant down and kissed him, his lips a little cold from the weather but no less sweet. They stood for a good 10 minutes, kissing lovingly as their confidence grew. So reluctant were they to release the hold their tongues had over one another that they almost missed the wolf whistles from the far off kitchen door.  
  
When they finally did hear it they turned to find the twins, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks and Bill whistling and applauding.  
  
"You're right in front of the window." Ginny called laughing as the twins called for an encore.  
  
The two men blanched then blushed. Cara gave a bold little wave that made them laugh.  
  
Walking back over they entered the kitchen, wiping their feet on the entrance mat to find a kitchen of grinning adults.  
  
"Oh shut up." Harry said simply making everyone present laugh loudly.  
  
~*~  
  
"So you're training to be an Auror huh?" Remus said as he sat down in the kitchen later with a cup of tea. Everyone else had disappeared outside to have a snowball fight but he and Cara had chosen to sit it out in the kitchen.  
  
Swallowing his mouthful of tea Cara nodded.  
  
"I can't really d-do the field work because of...of my condition," Lupin nodded, "But there's a loop hole t-that allows me to work as a secretary or assistant for the other Auror's but I-I have to pass the course first."  
  
Remus nodded with a gentle smile.  
  
"When I was your age I couldn't even do that. Sirius always offered to financially help me but I was very independent and proud. So I worked in various jobs."  
  
"Sirius was y-your mate wasn't he?" Cara asked as he watched the older man stop his movements and lower his cup.  
  
"Yes." He whispered, which made the younger wolfs heart go out to him. He couldn't imagine life without Harry and he knew how difficult it must be for Remus.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said quietly.  
  
"Don't be, it's not your fault. Besides, I've survived 3 years without him, 12 before then." The words were spoken calmly but Cara knew that the man didn't really believe them himself.  
  
"I wish I could do s-something for you...you're too nice to have to suffer anymore."  
  
Remus smiled at the young man with something akin to a father's pride. He looked at Cara and could pick out little traits that he himself had had when he was younger.  
  
"There is something..." He started making Cara look up happily.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Never take Harry for granted, you never know where you'll end up in the future."  
  
The young blonde smiled and nodded.  
  
"Consider it done." 


	15. Claddagh

Disclaimer: (Sticks fingers in her ear and ignores it)  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Starr Light1: Tell me about it, but don't worry Harry will have words with Percy soon.  
  
Shamanogler: Aw you make me blush. But no I know what you mean, kind of why I was worried not many people would take to Cara as an OC...BOY was I wrong thankfully lol.  
  
Elena Küher: Ok so strictly speaking you weren't a reviewer but I wanted to thank you for asking my permission to translate the fic. Plus it helped make my morning lol.  
  
And My beta reader Chrissi – So there should be no mistakes because she's better at spotting them then me! Ta mate!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 15 – Claddagh  
  
Christmas Eve passed reasonably quietly except Harry had now started to pick up on the inquiring scowls Percy sent towards Cara. Holding his temper in check was proving difficult but the young animagi was going to ensure his werewolf had a wonderful Christmas.  
  
The Saturday finally rolled up...Christmas day. Cara had had to return back to the girl's room the previous night, which explained why Harry was woken up by his lively red-haired friend as he jumped on the lump that was Harry.  
  
The darker male grunted as his body was squashed and groaned, about to pull the quilt over his head when he suddenly remembered what the day was. Whisking his covers back down he looked up at Ron excitedly.  
  
"NOW he remembers." His friend quipped before jumping on him again. Laughing, he pushed the red head off and the two bolted for the door, crashing down to the next landing to find Ginny, Hermione and Cara with bewildered looks on their faces.  
  
"It's Christmas!" Ron shouted before banging on all his brothers' doors and running downstairs.  
  
"Basically what he said." Harry grinned as he walked over to the blonde placing a morning kiss on the smiling mouth.  
  
Bounding down the stairs the foursome found Ron sat by the Christmas tree, bouncing slightly on his hunches as he looked longingly at the mountain of presents. Rubbing her hands together Ginny sat beside her brother as Hermione shook her head amused.  
  
Harry took one of the chairs that came with the sofa set and settled himself in. Cara sat on the floor between his legs, arms folded on his boyfriend's knees. The darker male began to softly toy with his hair.  
  
A couple of minutes later the rest of the Weasley boys charged in to grab the best seats, Bill & Charlie succeeding in grabbing the sofa as the two oldest brothers. Peaking order after that resolved Fred winning the last gap between the two older boys, George grumbling as he squished over by Ginny and Percy huffing as he was forced to go into the kitchen and retrieve one of the wooden chairs to sit on.  
  
The adults followed after a charging Tonks who bounced into a smirking Charlie's lap and Fleur walked over to Bill's with a little more dignity. Mr and Mrs Weasley each grabbed a chair from the kitchen and sat themselves down smiling.  
  
Dumbledore & McGonagoll walked up and Bill, along with Fred gave up their seats, settling on the floor instead. Moody was still in bed and finally Remus settled beside the arm of the chair that Harry and Cara occupied.  
  
"Can we open now pleaseeeee!" Ginny said as she bounced like a little kid.  
  
"Yes, yes. I think we should establish how this is going to work though. Youngest to oldest? Each open one then the next oldest open's theirs?" Mr Weasley said looking round the group, as there was a murmur of agreement.  
  
"Off you go then Ginny, Oh wait, Cara when's your birthday?" Molly said quickly.  
  
"Oh, er April 30th."  
  
"Right so after that it's Hermione, Cara, Ron then Harry. Anyway, off you go then Gin." She said kindly.  
  
"Ok, this one's frooom...Harry. Thank you!" She said as she ripped off the paper to reveal a little purple pot with a small slit in it.  
  
"It's a Money Pot. You're supposed to fill it slowly over time and then you have to smash it whilst making a wish. They were used a lot traditionally in Italy."  
  
"Ooh funky, thank you." She reached over to hug him as Mrs Weasley picked it up to admire it, commenting to her husband every now and again.  
  
Hermione to received one of these pots from Harry only hers was red and gold. Then Cara was handed his first present.  
  
He held it for a few moments, smiling at it then he checked the tag. This one was from Hermione and Ron together.  
  
"Thanks." He said quietly as he opened it a little more calmly then Ginny.  
  
He pulled out a leather bound book with a large pewter pentacle in the centre. The corners on the front of the book were also encrusted with pewter and resembled the texture of leaves.  
  
"It's a Book of Shadows. You can record all your spells, dreams, thoughts and information into it and it even locks with magick." The bushy-haired girl said as she smiled at him that he returned. He smiled at Ron too then gave them both a hug.  
  
They slowly went round the group, each cooing and awing at one another's presents. Harry had gone joint with Cara to buy Remus a book called "The Elements of Ritual by Deborah Lipp" as Cara hadn't known the older man at the time and was unsure what to buy him. The pile was getting lower and lower until finally there was only Cara's present to Harry, Harry's present to Cara and the last few presents between Mr and Mrs Weasley who always bought one another lots of small presents rather then one big present.  
  
As everyone watched the married couple Cara reached over for his and Harry's present. Turning he offered his present to Harry.  
  
"Open I-it." He said through a shy smile. Placing a quick kiss on the blonde's lips Harry began to carefully open the present. Throwing the metallic silver wrapping away he came to a small Midnight Blue velvet box about the size of his hand.  
  
Opening it his lips twitched up into a heartfelt smile.  
  
A thin cuff-bracelet was embedded in crushed purple velvet padding. It was silver and went straight round save for a small gap at the back for one to adjust the size of the weak metal.  
  
On the front a circle of moonstone represented the Full Moon with a crescent moon on either side representing the moon's cycle. Harry looked up into the nervous eyes of his mate, and leaning forwards he kissed him soundly on the lips.  
  
"It's magnificent." He whispered while Cara smiled and took the cuff out of the box. He then took Harry's wrist and placed the bracelet onto it. The animagi twisted his wrist so the light hit it from every angle, making the silver glistening brightly.  
  
He kissed him again as he stroked the smooth cheek of the young werewolf. Pulling back he grinned.  
  
"Your turn."  
  
Cara looked down at the coppery wrapping paper and ripped the sides slowly. He found a small black velvet box and he looked up at Harry who merely smiled at him, urging in to continue.  
  
He opened it and gasped inaudibly.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
Nestled in the soft padding sat a white-gold ring. Two hands held onto a jade heart that had a crown resting on top of it. The light filtering through the made the piece of jewellery twinkle in different shades of gold and silver.  
  
Cara looked up at his boyfriend lost for words. Harry leant forward again and using the hand with the bracelet on he extracted the ring.  
  
"It's an Irish Claddagh ring. See the belief is if you wear it on your right hand with the crown turned inwards if your heart is unoccupied, if you wear it with the crown outwards then you are considering love...but if you wear it on your left hand with the crown turned outwards it means your heart is spoken for."  
  
He held the ring out nervously for a moment watching Cara. Then the blonde werewolf held up his hand...his left. "I'd like the crown pointing outwards p-please." He whispered as Harry grinned tremendously.  
  
He slipped it on and kissed the hand gently. Cara looked at it then his boyfriend as he leant in for a sweet kiss.  
  
They were just about to pull apart when they heard a synchronised sigh. Pulling apart they looked over at the large audience they'd acquired.  
  
Nearly everyone had blissful looks on their faces making Cara blush as he hid his face in Harry's chest, making everyone laugh.  
  
Remus had watched with a sad smile on his face as the two had exchanged gifts. Looking down at his own hand he gazed longingly at the Gold Celtic band that Sirius had given him when they were 16. Clenching his hand closed he looked back up as Mrs Weasley begged for them to let her take a picture and he laughed along with the rest of them as Cara blushed once more.  
  
~*~  
  
The bustle in the kitchen proved a little much sometimes so Cara carried his lemon tea outside just outside the door.  
  
He had thought everyone was inside and so didn't notice when Percy Weasley frowned at the intrusion of space.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" He said sharply making the blonde jump.  
  
"O-oh I'm sorry, I didn't k-know anyone was out here." He apologised and was about to smile but something in the way the other man looked at him stopped him.  
  
"I would've thought you'd be attached to your protector's arm." Cara blinked as he felt his old defences starting up again.  
  
"H-harry isn't m-my protector, H-he's my boyf..."  
  
"Says you." Percy cut him off, "And what's up with your voice, you keep stuttering. It's very annoying."  
  
All instincts told him to run but the bravery Harry had woken in him made him stand his ground.  
  
"What d-do you mean 'says me'? I L-love him."  
  
"Well it's quite obvious really. Harry's the hero of the war and you're a violent animal that the public avoids. Harry's your best bet at remaining safe from the mobs of civilised society." The red head sniffed.  
  
The young werewolf's mouth moved soundlessly at first until he inhaled deeply and looked at the man unwavering.  
  
"Y-you're wrong. I don't c-care what 'civilised society' want nor d-do I care what you think of me. I love Harry." He said in a clear voice that threw the other boy off slightly.  
  
"Werewolf's are incapable of love. Your breed is in a textbook that children learn about in Care for Magical Creatures. That's like saying a kelpie can form a steady relationship!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Percy looked shocked at the outburst from the trembling blonde.  
  
"You have n-no right to tell me who I Love and d-do not love. It's people like you who b-burnt innocent women during the medieval times, It's people l-like you who tried to bring Harry d-down when all he wanted to do w-was warn the world of Voldermort's return," Percy flinched at the name of the Dark Lord and Cara smiled bitterly, "See, people l-like you are cowards, you flinch at the n-name of a man who is dead...Well VOLDERMORT!"  
  
The red head jumped at the name once again.  
  
"I can not t-take the word of a man who jumps a-at a name to heart!" Turning on his heel Cara marched back through the door, past the curious looks from everyone seated at the table and ran up the stairs till he reached the pallet of covers on Ginny's floor.  
  
He shook as he repressed any tears wanting to fall. Despite his strong defence the words that Percy had said had hurt him.  
  
The door creaked open slowly then clicked shut again. He didn't bother to lift his head from his knees as he felt someone kneel next to him and pull him into a one arm embrace.  
  
Finally looking up he found Remus smiling kindly at him...he smiled back as the tears finally slipped down his face.  
  
"You were brilliant, he's sat down there numb from shock."  
  
They both laughed as Cara wiped his eyes with the sleeve of the shirt Harry gave him the other day.  
  
"I j-just couldn't stand it. I love Harry with everything I-I have inside me so when some...some..."  
  
"Toff?"  
  
"That's too g-gentle a word but ok...well w-when someone like him tells me who I can a-and cannot love it...!" He began trembling again and Remus squeezed him lightly.  
  
"Well I think you've made Harry proud. You stood up for yourself and the things you said, oh you should've seen his face. I've never seen such emotion." He chuckled.  
  
"Where is Harry?" Cara asked kindly through a smile.  
  
"Being restrained by Dumbledore not to kill Percy I believe. He'll be up in a minute when he realises that he can do it later."  
  
Sure enough a knock sounded at the door a few moments later and Harry poked his head round.  
  
"Cara, are you ok?" He asked as he walked in closing the door behind him. Cara and Remus stood up slowly, Remus's knee clicking as he did so and Cara walked into Harry's open arms.  
  
"Don't believe anything that...That..."  
  
"Toff?" Cara said suggestively and Remus cough laughed into his hand.  
  
"Yeah him, don't believe a word he says. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He kissed him chastely.  
  
"Well I'll leave you two alone then." Remus said as he smiled but Cara stopped him.  
  
"Thank you...you're a good friend." He said with a smile.  
  
"And you two are perfect." The older werewolf winked then left the room with an audible click. 


	16. Interruptions

Disclaimer: You know if you spell it backwards it says Remialcsid!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Cardinal: Ta mate and girl, you are angst OBSESSED lol!  
  
Elrohir lover: Stupid Percy indeed and you weren't even reviewing chapter 15! And thank you for all compliments, you're ver sweet.  
  
Vasquez1987: Thanks, I appreciate your comments and here are your answers:  
  
Yeah I did mean "Spar" (Sigh) I'll fix it one day but right now I'm in new chapter mode.  
  
Ah, this brings back bad memories. I was in college and munching quite happily on my chicken sandwich when this veggie in our class was making icky noises as I ate. I said, "How can you hate Meat? I love meat, tastes nice in your mouth."...Now one of my best friends is a hormone driven male and so he offers up "His" meat for me to munch. Let's say I wasn't THAT hungry. So hence forth, the meat comments.  
  
3) Yeah I have a beta now but I do apologise for my poor grammar sometimes. Like I said to another reviewer I just get so into it I don't realise what I'm typing and then I'll be rushing around with so many jobs I forget to check what I'm uploading.  
  
And finally thanks to my beta Chrissi!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 16 – Interruptions  
  
"Personally I was too busy beaming with pride. You stood up for yourself and you stood up good." Harry said as he remained lying on the pallet, Cara straddled on his hips as he lay his head on Harry's chest.  
  
"I just thought about what you w-would do." The blonde blushed. One of the animagi's legs bent up so his thigh was resting against Cara's side as they spoke and the werewolf's blush deepened.  
  
"Hope Mrs Weasley doesn't walk in now." He said with a nervous chuckle and glanced at the door. Harry laughed then pulled the elegant face to his. He kissed him longingly and smiled when it was returned.  
  
The atmosphere seemed to prickle as the only sounds in the room were the sound of their deep breathes when remembered to breath through their noses and the slick sounds as their lips met.  
  
Cara slowly began to move against the lean body beneath him as they continued to kiss, finding themselves getting pulled in deeper by the sensations that had surfaced. Breathing became slightly erratic and hands began to wander.  
  
Suddenly they heard footsteps on the stairway and Cara quickly rolled off Harry, panicked. When the steps continued past the door the two looked at one another shyly then they slowly started to laugh. Placing one last chaste kiss on the bruised lips of his werewolf the animagi stood and offered his hand to the blonde.  
  
Letting himself be pulled up Cara smiled happily at Harry. The two shared one last kiss before they opened the door and made their way back downstairs.  
  
They walked into the kitchen where Mrs Weasley instantly pulled Cara into an embrace.  
  
"Oh I can't believe he said that, Oh Cara. I'm so so sorry, He'll be getting a few words from me tonight don't you worry." She began to ring her apron between her hands nervously at the thought of a child SHE'D raised.  
  
The blonde boy simply took her hands in his and smiled at her.  
  
"It's alright, some people are just like that." He winked at her kindly as she laughed.  
  
"You didn't stutter." She said proudly and with a start he realised he hadn't. He grinned widely at Harry who smiled back at him.  
  
"Well, let's eat dinner shall we. Percy isn't eating with us today; I've sent him to his room." The woman said as she began pottering around the room. Dumbledore transfigured the table slightly to accommodate all the guests.  
  
Harry sat next to Cara; their knees brushing lightly which made them both flush as they recalled the incident upstairs. Resting a hand upon the blonde's knee he observed his bracelet he'd got that morning again with a serene smile. Looking to his left he caught Cara doing the same as he gazed down at his hands on the table.  
  
On impulse he leant over and brushed the werewolf's cheek.  
  
"Right, we have roast tonight, Duck rather then Turkey. It's more tender." Arthur explained as everyone oooed and awed over the meal. They all ate in a cheery Christmas atmosphere, pulling crackers and laughing over stories of the people's daily lives. Kingsley unfortunately had to say he and his family couldn't come but still everyone remained happy and excitable.  
  
They had all returned back into the little lounge as wine was given out, the mood becoming merry as the alcohol began to set in.  
  
When everyone was distracted, including Cara, Harry slipped out and made his way upstairs. He knocked once, harshly on a door and the occupant opened it.  
  
"Percy, you and I need to have a little chat."  
  
~*~  
  
Cara laughed at the joke and turned back to smile at Harry but found the chair empty. Frowning he turned forwards again trying to catch either Remus's or Hermione's eye.  
  
The older werewolf spotted him first and looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Cara mouthed.  
  
Remus looked around the room then craned his neck a little to see out into the corridor.  
  
"Don't know." He mouthed back. The blonde frowned and stood.  
  
~*~  
  
"You and I have nothing to discuss Harry." Percy said a little crisply and went to close the door but Harry's hand shot up to hold it open.  
  
"Now." He said in a low, cold voice. Reluctantly the other man opened the door inviting him in.  
  
"Who gave you the right to say what you did to Cara this afternoon?" The darker male said dangerously slow.  
  
"Whether you've decided to just blank all knowledge that your little boyfriend is classed as a highly known wizard killer by both the Ministry and Mr Newt Scamander's "Fantastic beasts I don't know bu..."  
  
"I don't care what your precious Ministry class Cara's Lycanthropy as; you still had no right to tell him WHY he loves me or why I love him!" Harry barked.  
  
"What can I say, he invaded my space! I have been very trying about all this, not one but TWO werewolves in this house. I believe I have been rather good about all of thi..."  
  
"You malicious prat! Remus and Cara are still people!"  
  
"THEY ARE BEASTS!" Percy's face was beginning to grow as red as his hair but Harry felt to riled up to notice this.  
  
"They are better then you could ever be. They are honest and kind but you are a vile, power hungry coward." He gritted out through his teeth, reigning in any magick that was lashing to get out. He'd already blown his own Auntie up; he really didn't need to do that right now.  
  
"...And you will show them the respect they deserve otherwise you're going to be answering to me. And believe me, I will personally re-enact the final battle on your ass if I hear you are doing otherwise."  
  
Percy clenched his mouth shut, a little fear in his eyes as Harry remained glaring at him for a few more minutes before turning and leaving. Stepping out into the corridor he clicked it shut behind him only to come face to face with Cara.  
  
"You can be k-kind of scary." Cara said smirking as he pulled the animagi to him. He kissed him deeply in thanks and they both moaned against one another. When they pulled back they were both panting very slightly.  
  
"Ok, so you're growing more confidant." Harry said amusedly as Cara smiled with the tip of his tongue between his teeth childishly. Sneakily Harry put a finger to his lips and pulled Cara with him up to Ron's room.  
  
"Ron has this thing where he leaves the door open a little so if he comes up and sees the door clicked he knows to knock before entering." He said and an excited gleam came to the werewolf's eyes.  
  
The two ran up to the room and as Harry clicked the door shut Cara sat on the bed smiling wickedly.  
  
He pushed himself further back onto the bed as Harry came over. The taller male straddled his thighs as he leant forward to kiss him passionately. Cara flipped them slightly so their positions were reversed, Cara now straddling Harry.  
  
Pulling him closer by hooking his hands behind the blonde's thighs, Harry deepened the kiss. They became more and more risqué as they slowly began to rock against one another. Breathing sped up like earlier and Cara had even begun to shiver sensually.  
  
Slowly lifting him Harry lay him on his back onto the bed as he kissed a path down the arched neck, his hands still resting behind the werewolf's thighs.  
  
Giving a little moan Cara snaked his hands into the midnight strands as the head kissed lower and lower, Lips massaging his abdomen lightly. To free Harry's hands from the grip on his legs he wrapped them around his mate's waist, pulling him closer still.  
  
Instantly the darker boy's hands moved to stroke over his moaning boyfriend's body. Their eyes locked, green to gold, and they smiled through flushed faces. There was no nervousness in Cara's eyes now.  
  
They just went in to kiss one another when a knock sounded at the door making them both jump.  
  
"I thought I should tell you, Mum wants us all downstairs for family time so make yourselves decent...and you'd better not have made a mess of my bed man." Came Ron's whisper from behind the door.  
  
Groaning Harry dropped his head to the blonde's shoulder whilst Cara chuckled weakly, brushing back the black hair and kissing the animagi's temple lovingly.  
  
"We'll be back at University soon...no interruptions." He promised quietly as Harry looked at him sweetly.  
  
"Right, but for now..." He sighed as he stood, helping Cara up. He moved his trousers around until he sighed theatrically.  
  
"I swear you did this to me on purpose." He moaned as Cara cocked his head in question. Harry moved his eyes downward to his lower half then back to the werewolf's face. The blonde still frowned. He then nodded downward, still Cara frowned. Then Harry gave him a meaningful look at Cara's mouth formed an "O" of understanding. He looked down at Harry's lower body amused then back up to his face with a smile.  
  
"I should feel proud of m-myself then huh." He teased.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where'd you two pop off to?" Remus asked cheekily causing the Cara to blush but Harry to grin evilly.  
  
"None of your business." He replied as he stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Well I forgot to mention that it's family tradition to play some games in the evening of Christmas day so if you'll just get settled we can begin.  
  
The two teens looked at one another as they thought about what they'd rather be doing but they complied to the cheery lady's wishes none the less.  
  
This continued well into the night, turning out to be rather fun in the end as people got overly excited at Charades.  
  
They all began crawling into bed around 2 in the morning, Cara kissing Harry a bit longer then usual when the had to part ways and everyone had finally settled in the following half an hour.  
  
Harry was tucked up under the sleeping bag when he heard Ron hiss for his attention. Rolling over he faced his friend.  
  
"Yeah?" He whispered.  
  
"What did you guys do in my bed?" He asked and Harry had to bury his face into the pillow as he laughed.  
  
"He had wild animal sex and significant amounts of foreplay were required." He said in a sultry voice, laughing as his friend jumped from the bed with a scowl. 


	17. Candlelight

Disclaimer: (Sigh) NEXT!  
  
Thanks to: (this is going to be a long one)  
  
Boyrain: I think it'll be difficult to give Remus a new mate, it isn't the companionship ship he misses, he's got friends and everything, but it's Sirius he misses. Think of it this way, If Harry died Cara wouldn't be able to bring himself to date someone else. So I don't know, If someone strikes me as a 'WOW he'd suit Remus' type I might not touch that. Anyway, ta for all your comments.  
  
Angel74: Thank you, you're very kind, and believe me you aren't the only one wondering about the destination to this story, The idea's form as I go along lol!  
  
Redmeadow: Yay, Cara standing up for himself. Of course I had to slip in Harry's little chat with the swine! And Remus, you've got to love Remus.  
  
Sykostalker27: Ah perfect ideas for the Percy doll, yes if only we could do it for real heh. The fun thing about this fic is I'm WRITING it and I feel proud for Cara.  
  
Raven: (sigh) If only it twere true, I'd love for my two boys to be together in Cannon. Maybe I'll write to JK lol. My other fics however are under my old pen name "Undomiel Canis Lupis" They' re mostly one shots though.  
  
Katfay: Feel free to strangle Percy, here I'll catch him for you! And tell me about it, if there was a Cara out there I'd nab them.  
  
Cardinal: Fists may still yet fly...I haven't decided yet lol!  
  
Vasquez1987: Ah now I have the long one. Thank you for your review, it was very insightful. As for my fics being pre-written that is a negative. I have recently injured my leg and I am now stuck in the house...PERFECT! No one can complain about me being in all day.  
  
Now for your observations. Chapter 1) you'll have to excuse the random capitals, my own handwriting is a mix of capitals and small letters so it may pop up now and again.  
  
Chapter6) when Susan greets Harry she explains the fact that the University got her classes mixed up originally but they had now corrected them, placing her in Harry's class.  
  
Chapter 8) 'Touch Wood' – In England at least, if you say something bad or unlucky you have to 'touch wood' to undo it otherwise it may happen. Hence why he slaps the door as he passes.  
  
Chapter 9) Started- No I was like you, I would've put startled but if you look around a good 75% of these fics you'll find the word 'Started' meaning to jump or blanch.  
  
'Never take him for granted' – don't abuse the time you have together, treasure it.  
  
Chapter 10) (Rubs temples) I'm really going to have to fix that 'spa' thing.  
  
Chapter 11) Basically the way I saw it was that most people know the names of the owls and who they belong to so by saying "Who was that owl?" you'd know the owner.  
  
Chapter 14) Precaution 62? I have no idea, Remus made it up to make Moody happy. As for my grammar, funny how ones mother tongue dwindles and we take for granted our own vocabulary. When I was taking German I had to learn all these different things but how much do you think the Germans don't actually use?  
  
Chapter 15) I never knew Ron's or Hermione's birthday so ta! I only wanted to make Cara's birthday fall on April 30th because that is the Wiccan Sabbath of Beltane.  
  
And now for Magick. Magick with a 'K' at the end indicates earth Magick, witches Magick. The sure way to insult a witch is to compare her MAGICK to MAGIC. MagiC with a C is a magician's advertisement, Bunny's and top hats. REAL Magick, like calling upon the elements and a flower growing is spelt with the 'K'. Hope that helps that one.  
  
Cara and the allergy to silver. Well do not panic as this was already planned ahead. I even had a scene planned so do not fret. As for touching it to buy it he didn't. Pointing it out and having it put straight into the box is the quickest way to avoid difficult questions.  
  
Chapter 16) I did mean Wring, thank you. And the whole ass/arse thing I like to bat back and forwards with to please both American and English audiences.  
  
Lycan, or Lycanthroat. I found this explanation for you:  
  
("A belief among some practitioners that one can turn oneself into a wolf. In fact it is this belief were the term Werewolf comes from. The term Lycanthropy comes from the Greek "lukos" meaning a wolf and the "anthropos" meaning a man. It may also apply to the ability to change into other animals also.")  
  
Well there you are a lengthy one this time. Enjoy the fics folks.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 17 – Candlelight  
  
"Ron you're too tall for this car, I swear." Hermione said as she scowled at the tall red head as he climbed into the passenger seat. His knees came up a little making him seem very uncomfortable but he smirked none the less.  
  
Harry climbed into the back seat, crawling over to make room for Cara as he hopped into the fiesta, winding the window down once the door was closed to say goodbye to the dwindled group gathered at the door of the Burrow.  
  
Hermione put the car into reverse, looking behind her as the car noisily backed out, the boys waving at the family.  
  
"Write to us Remus!" Harry called as he stuck his head out the window. The young werewolf slipped his head out also and waved at the Dragga.  
  
Remus smiled as he watched the four young adults drive away, laughing when he could see Hermione and Ron's mouths moving in obvious argument. He caught one more glance of the two lovers' in the back seat as they waved to everyone ecstatically.  
  
"Oh aren't they lovely together." Said Mrs Weasley beside him as she dabbed her eyes with the corner of her apron. He smiled kindly at her, nodding his agreement.  
  
"Cara was so polite and there's just something about him that makes you want to hug him." She continued then turned to the ex-professor.  
  
"I still can not believe what Percy said to him. And it was no less a shot at you too, I AM sorry Remus. I hoped for an argument-free Christmas this year." The woman sighed and Lupin touched her shoulder gently.  
  
"I know two young men who have just had the best Christmas of their lives Molly." Winking, he walked back into the house as Mrs Weasley smiled after him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Pass us a Jaffa cake Harry." Hermione said as they made their way down the Main road, scenery flying past as they pulled into the fast lane.  
  
The dark-haired man pulled out the biscuit in question and leant forward. Hermione opened her mouth with a quick 'Ah' and Harry dropped it in, the girl giving a little moan of contentment as they chocolate and jelly swirled in her mouth.  
  
Cara grinned as he munched quietly on the McVitie's biscuits he and Harry had wrestled for, His Lycan strength winning out this time. Leaning back the animagi gave a little whine as he pouted for a biscuit. Sniggering Cara put another in his mouth, moaning mockingly.  
  
Harry tickled him suddenly causing the blonde to swallow on reflex and laugh. Locking hands they began to 'push' at one another until Harry purposely stopped pushing making the werewolf crash into him.  
  
The locked lips instantly and began kissing, finding it almost impossible as they were smiling widely.  
  
"Heh, heh behave. Don't make me reach back there." Ron called only to be pummelled by biscuits seconds later.  
  
"Are we nearly home?" Harry whined as Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yes, I'm dropping you two off at the University then I have to drive this one to the Glastonbury apparition site. We've got another half an hour yet."  
  
The animagi sat back with a huff, his arms folded across his chest in a childish fit. Cara reached over a hand to trace Harry's knee, stroking it soothingly as the darker male forgot his hissy fit and kissed the blonde slowly.  
  
With the continous touches and kisses the time seemed to fly by until finally they stood outside the car, kissing Hermione goodbye and hugging Ron before turning back into the quiet courtyard. Many students were still off and so they met no one on the way to Harry's dorm.  
  
"Alright, Home." He said as he slit the keys into the lock and opened it. He gave a command of 'Lumos' and instantly the candles flickered to life.  
  
Walking over to the window he pulled the curtains to as the light had begun to fade outside. Turning he found Cara closing the door then placing his bag on the floor by Harry's desk.  
  
There was a look on the amber eyes that sent pleasurably shivers down the black-haired boy's spine. Walking meaningfully towards him Cara rested his hands on his mate's shoulders, slipping them around his neck as Harry's encircled his waist.  
  
They each tilted their heads' and began to kiss deeply. The blonde's hands wandered down the other teenager's muscled back until he reached the hem of the shirt and gave it a sharp tug. Harry pulled back slightly.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?" He asked as he cradled the werewolf's chin in his hands, rubbing his thumb over the velvety lips. Cara nodded.  
  
"I only want to be with you." He said clearly. The two stared at one another for a moment before meeting in a passion filled kiss, tugging at clothes gently as they toppled onto the bed. The blonde gave a little hiss as Harry's silver bracelet stung his back briefly so the darker male removed it, placing it on the bedside table.  
  
Sitting up as he straddled the animagi's hips Cara pulled off his T-shirt revealing his chest and stomach to his lover. He seemed a little self- conscious after as he folded his arms over his scarred chest but Harry simply pulled him down and his arms away. He let his fingers trace the faint jagged marks that adorned the slightly pale skin before looking into the amber eyes in front of him.  
  
"You've endured so much...How did something so...so Beautiful came from such heartache?" He whispered painfully.  
  
"The hope that I would one day meet someone like you."  
  
They closed their mouths over one another's once more as they came together in a loving kiss. Unbuttoning his shirt, Harry shrugged the piece of material off so that their bare chests rubbed intimately together.  
  
Hands explored the newly exposed flesh as they slipped lower. The darker boy's fingers traced the top of Cara's jeans, seemingly reluctant to go any further. The werewolf took matters into his own hands' as he rolled onto his back bringing Harry on top of him.  
  
He moved his hand slowly to his lover's trouser flies but he hesitated slightly, looking up into the kind, emerald eyes of his boyfriend.  
  
"I-I've never done this kind of stuff before." He whispered and Harry kissed the corner of his mouth sweetly.  
  
"It's ok, here let me." He sat back as he unzipped Cara's flies then slowly, giving the blonde time to say no if he wanted to, he pulled them off the lean legs. When they were off he placed a kiss on the werewolf's bent knee then crawled back up, slipping his own trousers off as he went.  
  
"You can still say no." He said sweetly as Cara shook his head. He couldn't and wouldn't say no, not to something as right as this.  
  
Swallowing then Harry stood from the bed as the young werewolf sat up. The animagi's hands shook slightly as he removed his undergarments and moved back to the where Cara gazed at his naked body.  
  
Lying down as he arched up his hips the blonde also removed the final piece of his clothing, his body shaking gently from the nerves. The two moved together slowly until skin touched skin. Cara gasped lightly.  
  
Pulling the covers back and then covering them with it, Harry rolled over on top of Cara as he lay between the parted legs.  
  
"I love you." He whispered as he watched the firelight dance in the gold gaze and true happiness filling them.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~*~  
  
The duvet covered their lower bodies as Cara lay sleeping with his head rested on Harry's outstretched arm. They lay facing one another, legs tangled together and a hand each gripping the others.  
  
Harry watched blissfully as his lover slept, the blonde hair a shade darker from becoming damp with perspiration. Their dampened bodies felt warm but Harry had never felt so comfortably with Cara's head resting on his shoulder.  
  
What they'd just shared was...indescribable, there were no words he could think of that justified the emotions and sensations the two had shared.  
  
It had been slow and sweet, love filling every crevice in his body as he remembered the look of pure heaven on Cara's face or the sounds they both made together.  
  
He felt the werewolf stir and he smiled as the amber eyes blinked blearily, spotting Harry then smiling wistfully.  
  
"Hey." The blonde whispered and the animagi smiled lovingly at him.  
  
"Hey...how are you feeling?" He asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear.  
  
"Complete." They both smiled at one another before kissing longingly.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry if this seems short but it's 1:46 in the morning and I am NACKERED! 


	18. Paparazzi

Disclaimer: If you really want to see one look back at chapter 1.  
  
Thanks too:  
  
Uhjgdjtktghjcm: Glad I could make you laugh and here you are, next chapter.  
  
Sykostalker27: Aye that's why I HAD to find them time together. But I loved what you've done to Percy doll lol.  
  
INdEpEnEnT – cHiK: Well even if you were just reading it because you were bored I'm glad you came to pay a visit, sorry to almost get you grounded (Cringes). Believe me I do end up ignoring them all the time (The Parents). And how lucky are you, a Cara boyfriend! Harry and Cara together, who else man? Lol.  
  
Redmeadow: Chapter 17, done when I was falling asleep at the keyboard but I insisted on giving them their moment. Nice to give you a good feeling, sometimes you need them with all the angst flying around.  
  
Cardinal: Short and sweet, just like your review, ta!  
  
Boyrain/hpstoryguy: Yeah, our poor Remus but don't worry he's got another werewolf to talk to now. And thank you for mentioning your change in name, I'll keep a look out for this one now lol.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 18 – Paparazzi  
  
Cara began to stir early the following morning. The first thing he noticed was the heat curled around him. Then he began to acknowledge all the little things like his hand clasping another, his leg resting between two others and the way his pillow rose and fell gently. He grinned widely.  
  
Lifting his head slightly he smiled wider when he looked at the sleeping face of his mate. Harry's lips were parted very slightly as he silently breathed in and out, his midnight hair scruffier then usual as it lay spread across his pillow, covering one eye as his fringe gathered to one side. He looked like a fallen angel, dark and forbidden but so tempting.  
  
Leaning forwards he placed a sweet kiss on the parted lips then pulled back to observe his lover further. Harry's eyes began to flicker slowly until Cara caught a glimpse of peridot green.  
  
"Morning." He whispered leaning forward to kiss him again. This time the young animagi hummed happily and returned the kiss.  
  
"Mmm morning." He grinned as he closed his eyes blissfully and stretched.  
  
"How're you feeling?" He asked as he moved to lie on his side, a hand propping up his head as Cara mimicked his movements. He ran his fingers in slow circles on the blonde's protruding hip that was just visible as the covers slipped a little.  
  
"A little sore, but otherwise wonderful." The werewolf replied as he moved closer to Harry.  
  
"Mmm good. Shower?" They smirked at one another as they jumped up from the bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Cara hummed a tune happily as he moved around Harry's dorm, looking for the spare clothes he'd come to leave here as the black-haired male finished up in the bathroom.  
  
There was a knock at the door and he turned to answer it. As soon as he pulled it open a bright flash blinded him and he blinked. Then voices all began to talk to him at once.  
  
"Excuse me Sir!"  
  
"Sir are you Mr Faolan?"  
  
"How long have you and Harry Potter been together?"  
  
"Is it true you conned Potter into being your mate?"  
  
He quickly slammed the door when he came to his senses then leant against the door breathing shallowly. Harry came walking out of the bathroom minutes later scrubbing his hair dry.  
  
"Cara? What's the matter?" He said worriedly as he walked over to the blonde.  
  
"L-look through the peephole." The light-haired male said as he moved out of the way. Frowning with confusion Harry looked through the one-way peephole and blanched. There was at least 15 paparazzi crowding the corridor outside his room.  
  
Quickly stepping back he walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back a crack. More journalists were making their way into the building as faculty members tried to send them on their way.  
  
"Shit." He whispered before turning to the panicked blonde.  
  
"Someone must have blabbed to the press about our relationship."  
  
"One called me by name." Cara said as he walked over to his boyfriend. He watched as Harry's face darkened.  
  
"Percy." He growled.  
  
"What? Why, what makes you say that?" The blonde said frantically. He knew that the red head wasn't' keen on him but he would really do this?  
  
"I don't think it was intentional but Percy has a big mouth and when he fires off on one he tends to let things slip." The animagi began to pace as Cara sat on the bed in shock. The heard a loud male voice outside the door and they both turned to it.  
  
"What are you all doing here? Get the hell off these premises before I call in the Aurors!" The muffled voice cried loudly before a loud knock sounded at the door. Harry walked over and looked through the hole again.  
  
"It's Professor Mirna!" He cried as he quickly opened the door, letting the older man in.  
  
"Boys how are you doing? Do you know what this is all about?" The teacher gasped as the dark-haired teen closed the door again, swiftly cutting off all the voices.  
  
"We think one of my family's sons let slip about our relationship." The boy said as he finished putting the lock on the door.  
  
"Well then kick his arse next time you see him."  
  
"Professor!" Cara laughed. The bearded man grinned swiftly before turning back to the matter in hand.  
  
"The Principal has called the Aurors so they'll be arriving soon, don't worry. I was sent up here to check on you both."  
  
"We're alright, a little pissed but otherwise we've just stayed in here." Harry said as he looked back at the door with a growl.  
  
"Oh good. Try to stay up here and we'll come get you when we've FINALLY gotten rid of them all."  
  
The animagi chuckled bitterly as he moved to lean against the wall, arms crossed and still frowning at the door.  
  
"Fucking vultures." He hissed making Cara feel sorry for him.  
  
"Is it always like this?" he asked quietly whilst Harry sighed and moved over to the bed.  
  
"Not usually so many..." He muttered then looked over at the lecturer who was giving him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Not everyday the War hero dates a werewolf. You know these people; it's like they've just been handed a treasure map to El Dorado. Sorry to say it but you're going to be considered big news, one that they can turn into a tragic love story or a huge scandal."  
  
Resting his elbows on his knees Harry buried his face into his hands tiredly. He hated this, his life being one big plaything for the public but he hated it even more that they'd dragged his gentle Cara in. They'll rip him apart.  
  
He felt a hand on his knee and looked up into the young werewolf's soft amber eyes. The blonde smiled at him kindly and kissed his cheek. Neither noticed the Professor smile at them proudly.  
  
"I'm going to go check if the Aurors have arrived, possible crack a few photographers heads."  
  
The two watched with amused smirks as the teacher moved to the door, opened it enough for him to slip out and indeed began to curse loudly at the mob.  
  
"I like him." The darker teen said.  
  
~*~  
  
Midday arrived slowly as the two boys checked the windows periodically to see if the crowd had dwindled any. The journalists from the hall had been thrown out about an hour before but they still flooded the entrance halls and courtyard, a small number leaving out of fear from the Aurors.  
  
"The Daily Prophets arrived now...they like incredibly stuck up, look at that." Cara commented as he twitched the curtains back very slightly.  
  
"Smarmy gits that they are." Harry quipped as he peered over the blonde's shoulder.  
  
"I wish they'd leave, my room isn't always that fascinating, even with you as my wonderful company." He added as the werewolf turned to grin at him.  
  
"That was cheesy even for you." He winked. The animagi laughed then looked at his lover thoughtfully.  
  
"You're not stuttering anymore."  
  
"Being with you has brought out my braver side, I'm not ashamed of who I am anymore." Cara smiled, which Harry returned, then pulled the taller teen to him.  
  
"I bet tomorrow they'll be an article about 'the Big bad wolf' corrupting the 'the Boy who lived.'" He smirked as the animagi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Then they'll have got it the wrong way round." Harry purred as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Cara give a whoop of laughter as he lifted him off his feet and carried him to the bed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hold on, I'm coming." The dark-haired teen quickly pulled on a jumper as the knocking at the door continued. Quickly he looked through the peephole, relaxing visibly when he saw the Professor.  
  
Looking behind him he waited until Cara had finished pulling on his tunic, then he opened the door.  
  
"Ah gentlemen we've jus...are you alright, you look a little flushed...actually, never mind don't answer that." The older man scratched the back of his head embarrassed as the two teens blushed.  
  
"Anyway, we've finally managed to get the ravenous jackals off the premises. You're free to go about your business." Even though he was smiling the lecturer couldn't bring himself to look Harry in the eyes as he said this, still blushing to the teens great amusement.  
  
"Thank you Sir, we'll be sure to see you and Coach Thurisaz later then." With final goodbyes the aged man left leaving the two young men alone.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starved!" Cara said as he bounced over to Harry like an excited kid. Laughing the darker male agreed.  
  
They walked to the cafeteria touching and giggling like newly weds, whispering sweetly into one another's ears until they reached the counter where a frumpy looking woman was stationed behind the till.  
  
"What yer want?" She said in a gruff Bristolian accent. Harry had stopped laughing long enough to answer her.  
  
"Two coffees please, decafe for one though." He said, fighting a smirk as Cara sneakily stood behind him with his hand running in small circles on the dark teens back.  
  
"Anything else?" She said as she punched the prices into the old style cash- till.  
  
"Um, possibLYYY," Harry's voice went up a little as the blonde's hand trailed lower then pulled away, "Er...two sandwiches please."  
  
"Mr Potter, Mr Faolan!" a voice called from behind them and they both twirled around with groans to come face to face with a short ginger haired woman in a blue summer dress...unusual considering the weather outside.  
  
"I'm from the Quibbler. The editor's daughter Miss Lovegood heard about the rumours flying around and said something about you not liking the traditional papers, as they tended to twist your words. She sent me over to see if you needed a, oh what was it she called it...Oh yes, a 'repeat of your fifth year'?"  
  
Cara looked at Harry confused but instead found his boyfriend smiling as he reminisced.  
  
"Tell her that's very kind of her and we'll ask for you if we choose to speak about our relationship but right now we'd like to keep a low profile."  
  
The woman smiled knowingly and flipped the notepad she had with her closed.  
  
"Of course Sir, if things get out of hand you know where to find us." Nodding politely she shook both boys hands then went on her way.  
  
"Um...I'm confused." The werewolf said as he raised his eyebrows at his dark lover.  
  
"Luna Lovegood is a friend of mine, her father owns a magazine called the Quibbler..."  
  
"Oh I like that magazine!" Cara cut in then blushed a little, "Er, you were saying."  
  
Harry lead then other to a table as he carried their purchases.  
  
"Well when the Ministry were dragging my name through dirt during my fifth year she convinced her dad, along with Hermione's help, to print my interview about what happened the year Voldermort returned."  
  
"She sounds nice." The werewolf said as he took the animagi's hand across the table. Harry ran his thumb over the smooth skin of Cara's hand then looked up at him smiling.  
  
"Can we stay in your room tonight?" He said as he brought the hand to his lips to kiss the blonde's knuckles.  
  
"Of course." Came the soft reply.  
  
~*~  
  
The young werewolf lay trembling in Harry's arms, panting slightly for breathe. The darker man kissed the damp temple of his lover as he himself shivered very slightly.  
  
"T-that was..." Cara seemed to lose all remaining coherent thoughts and settled for resting his head on the heaving chest of his mate.  
  
"Uh huh." Harry agreed shakily.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: I know this doesn't have much to do with the fic but I found this song from the Buffy Musical CD which I think describes Cara down to a T.  
  
"I lived my life in shadow  
  
Never the sun on my face  
  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
  
I figured that was my place  
  
Now I'm bathed in light  
  
Something just isn't right  
  
I'm under your spell  
  
How else could it be  
  
Anyone would notice me  
  
It's magic I can tell  
  
How you set me free  
  
Brought me out so easily  
  
I saw a world enchanted  
  
Spirits and charms in the air  
  
I always took for granted  
  
I was the only one there  
  
But your power shone  
  
Brighter then any I've known  
  
I'm under your spell  
  
Nothing I can do  
  
You just took my soul with you  
  
You worked your charm so well  
  
Finally I knew  
  
Everything I dreamed was true  
  
You make me believe  
  
The moon to the tide  
  
I can feel you inside  
  
I'm under your spell  
  
Surging like the sea  
  
Pulled to you so helplessly  
  
I break with every swell  
  
Lost in ecstasy  
  
Spread beneath my willow tree  
  
You make me complete  
  
You make me complete  
  
You make me complete."  
  
Just thought I'd add that in as it always reminds me of Cara. 


	19. Scandals and Words

Disclaimer: (Points at previous chapters) that way.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Elrohir lover: Aw stop you're making me blush (flaps hand flamboyantly). Ta for the kiss too, Can't say I've had one from a reviewer before lol. And I'm glad you consider Cara believable because there's been extensive care in putting him together, right down to the name.  
  
Vasquez1987: Aye I've noticed that, I'll say something I've read and my friends will have these bewildered looks upon their faces. Anyway, naa my leg is getting better and besides if I went out (it's the holidays for me too) I'd just end up shopping resulting in a low bank account again (Sigh). Me, I'm from merry old England mate (F****ing freezing mate)! And ugh I may not write that late again, I didn't wake up till midday, which is why you didn't get a morning update like usual.  
  
Sykostalker27: Yeah I wanted a meaningful first time. Even in real life it's not all candlelight and sweet whisperings but it's important to the two people so I just tried putting together a scene that you'd expect Harry to put together for Cara. Glad I could give you the fuzzies and believe me, when I hit that pillow I was out for the count.  
  
Idril tinuviel: I think the overall agreement you reviewers have come to is that Cara is cute, which I don't mind because, heh, he is! Lol.  
  
Sorry it seemed for me to update longer today, I was dying my hair pink lol.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 19 – Scandals and Words  
  
Hedwig tapped on the window again as she began clicking her beak impatiently at the two sleeping men. Harry rubbed a hand down his face to shake off the lingering feelings of sleepiness. Throwing his feet over the side of the bed he pulled his boxers on, tucking the sleeping Cara back in with a little kiss to his brow and walked to the opened the window.  
  
The snowy owl hopped in with a dignified hoot then held her leg out. Harry extracted the package only to discover it was today's Daily Prophet. He groaned but opened it none the less...It was just as he predicted.  
  
The was a moving photo of Cara answering the dorm door with a smile then slamming it shut revealing the number to his room.  
  
The heading said in big bold letters "The Boy who Cries Wolf" and a sub- heading saying, "Boy who lived dating registered Werewolf."  
  
He scanned the article, growing angrier as he went until he was trembling at the indignity of it all. They had made it seem that Cara had forced him to be his mate, forcefully inflicting the 'lovebite' against the boys' wishes and he was now forced to protect the Lycan.  
  
He threw it so it landed against the wall with a loud bang startling the sleeping blonde awake.  
  
"Harry?" He asked as he wrapped the sheets around his waist and walked over to the shaking man. He rested a hand on a tanned bicep, instantly calming the animagi a little...only a little though.  
  
"I'm going to speak to Percy, How dare he...How dare THEY! No right, the...the...I can't believe." He clenched his fists at his side until he felt a cool hand cup his heated cheek. His face was turned to face a calmer, more serene gaze.  
  
"Because it's their job Harry, to make a scandal." Cara stroked his thumb over the high cheekbone of his lover then standing on tiptoe he kissed him lightly.  
  
"I still need to have words with Percy, I will NOT let them tear you apart like that."  
  
They kissed again until finally they got dressed, Cara going to Hermione's dorm whilst Harry went to the nearest Floo network system and headed to the one place he hated more then Grimmauld Place...The Ministry of Magic.  
  
~*~  
  
"Will he be ok?" The young werewolf asked as he sat nervously on Hermione's floor. The bushy haired girl carried two cups of tea over to the boy and sat down cross-legged with him.  
  
"Harry's'...How do I put this? He's a powerful figurehead. Where Minister Fudge has to shout and lose his temper for something to get done Harry merely has to ask. His presence commands attention."  
  
She sipped her tea slowly as Cara looked at her quizzically so she continued.  
  
"During the War Fudge had these Aurors all lined up. They were to be the first line, and as you can tell many were nervous if not frightened. The Minister gave a speech what he must if thought was very supportive but then he basically finish's it with 'But I'm not fighting, I'm going to sit in my office and wait till its safe."  
  
"Not his exact words of course but you get the picture. So he walks off leaving these men and women feeling a bit expendable. Then Harry walks over, after watching this little fiasco. He starts by telling them that they need not fight, but he ASKS them if they will. He does not command it, or demand it but he asks! This obviously gets everyone's attention.  
  
Cara smiled and Hermione did too before going on.  
  
"He asks them to fight beside him as fellow wizards and witches, to help him defend all that he has come to love. I'm telling you, that crowd was so quiet as they listened to him talking to them as an equal. He spoke of the bonds that every pureblood, every muggle born hell even every Squib shared...they live in the same world and no one had the right to take it from them...I've never heard such a cheer that followed."  
  
The blonde closed his eyes as he briefly imagined Harry standing at the front of a vast line of Aurors, courage burning in the emerald eyes and reluctantly taking up his position of leadership.  
  
"So don't worry about Harry because he has a lot of friends within that building..."  
  
~*~  
  
His olive green duster fluttered slightly as his footsteps echoed off the cold floor of the large entrance hall. He stopped briefly to look at the repaired fountain, dropping in some galleons before continuing to the department he knew Percy worked in.  
  
~*~  
  
Percy scanned the document quickly then signed it at the bottom as safe to pass on to his boss. His head jerked up when he heard commotion coming from his secretary when suddenly his door burst open and a very pissed off Harry Potter stormed in.  
  
The dark haired man quickly grabbed Percy by the collar and pinned him so his back was pressed against his desktop.  
  
"Why?" The animagi growled making the red head shake a little.  
  
"I-It was an accident. I was ranting about m-my lousy Christmas to a colleague and he asked why...that's when I accidentally, I said..." He seemed to drift off and Harry dug his back further into the table.  
  
"Said what?" He hissed.  
  
"I mentioned Faolan's c-condition and the fact that you had completely ignored it choosing to date him instead. I'm so sorry, I didn't know they'd go to the papers."  
  
With one last growl Harry released his tight grip and stood straight, looking down at the man hatefully.  
  
"You fix this. If they want to pin up my recent relationship then I can handle that, it's nothing new...But if so much as ONE hate letter gets to Cara it is YOU who will suffer the consequences."  
  
Percy nodded vigorously and pointed to a letter already on his table.  
  
"I-I already wrote a letter correcting them, I was just about to send it." Frowning, Harry reached for the letter. It did indeed correct the idea of the boy who lived being forced into the relationship. It still however made the relationship seem like a Hollywood soap opera.  
  
"That's a start, fix the rest." He said as he chucked the letter back at the cowering male. He turned where he saw two Aurors waiting patiently to escort him out.  
  
"I'm ready." He said pleasantly to the two men causing them to chuckle slightly as they both moved to stand either side of him.  
  
~*~  
  
Cara sat on his windowsill looking out at the sunny winter day. He wrapped his arms around his legs as he rested his head on his knees with a sigh.  
  
Harry had been gone almost two hours now and he was becoming nervous. What if his reputation amongst the Aurors didn't pan out? What if he was in trouble? Maybe they'd put him into custody.  
  
These thoughts continued to circle in his head until he finally jumped from the window and grabbed one of his cloaks, swinging it on ready to go to the Ministry.  
  
Pulling open his door he gave a startled gasp as he came face to face with his lover. Relieved he threw his arms around the taller mans neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
The animagi grinned as he returned the embrace, kissing the gold hair lightly as they simply held one another. Cara finally pulled back to look into Harry's face.  
  
"I was about to come after you." He said simply making the darker teen smile.  
  
"Well I'm here now." He whispered as he brushed a lock of blonde hair behind his boyfriend's ear.  
  
"What happened?" The werewolf asked nervously while Harry pulled him gently back into his dorm, closing the door behind him.  
  
"I delivered a message. Hopefully this whole thing will be fixed."  
  
"It doesn't matter if it isn't Harry, you and I know the truth in the end." The blonde reassured him. The raven-haired male looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before kissing him lovingly.  
  
They didn't break the kiss as they moved to the bed, Cara's knees hitting the side making them both fall on to it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ron says that Mrs Weasley got a floo call from a very disgruntled Percy earlier today." Hermione said as she sipped her coffee. She, Harry and Cara were sat round one of the little circular tables in the cafeteria.  
  
Harry pretended to look concerned by raising his eyebrows and sipping his tea gently.  
  
"Really? My, what is the world coming to hmm? Random rebellions breaking into Government offices indeed."  
  
Cara attempted to cover his laughter up with a cough causing them all to laugh. It was now the evening of the busy day, the sky painted red as the sun began to set and the breeze dropping a few degrees in temperature.  
  
"Harry? Why is Hedwig heading this way?" The young witch asked as she watched the ghost like bird glide through the cafeteria doors (Much to the amusement of two entering girls and the annoyance of the frumpy dinner lady) and landed on the back of the empty fourth chair of their table.  
  
"I don't know, what is it girl?" Hedwig hooted once as she held out her leg for Harry to remove the package. She then hopped onto Cara's shoulder where she nipped his ear affectionately and the young werewolf stroked her soft white feathers.  
  
"Oh bloody hell it's another newspaper, the Evening Muse."  
  
The animagi unrolled the paper, scanned the front until a wide grin broke out on his face.  
  
"What does it say?" The blonde male asked quietly.  
  
Harry didn't answer; instead turning the paper round to make the front visible where a big black heading read:  
  
"ROMEO AND ROMEO; THE NEW LOVE OF HARRY POTTER!"  
  
Underneath the sub-heading that read "Wizard and Werewolf fight for their right to love" was a picture of them sat at the table as they spoke the day before. They were obviously looking at one another with deep affection, Harry's thumb making circles on the hand in his.  
  
The teenagers laughed as they flipped the paper open onto page 4 where it was continued. Various pictures showed Harry and Cara walking in to the cafeteria in giggles and many of the blonde's risqué gropes as Harry purchased their food.  
  
"Oh my god I can't believe they got a picture of me with my hand up your shirt." The young werewolf laughed as he placed his hands over his blushing cheeks.  
  
"I think these are all nice, and this article isn't too bad...except they seem to have thrown in that Cara's parents forced him to choose between Harry and them." Hermione sighed as she scowled at the offending sentence.  
  
"Close enough." Cara said as he took his boyfriend's hand in his.  
  
~*~ 


	20. Pack Members

Disclaimer: Don't sue, I'm borrowing. Besides, Cara's mine so I can sue YOU! Ha!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Idril tinuviel: Ahh yes the Remus/mate thing. As I discussed with a previous reviewer Remus did and always will love Sirius, and doesn't feel right replacing his rightful place. Some people just can't bring themselves to love again after a loved one paces and what's the old saying? It takes double the time you were together to get over someone. Sirius has only been dead three years.  
  
Vasquez1987: In this fic Harry does indeed wear glasses, I'm sorry that's my fault I just never mention them. I like to think of Harry as this dignified British gentleman lol. And I'm not sure if I want to be thankful you point out the mistakes or scream because I keep making them.  
  
Starr Light1: Thank you and believe me, while I'm pissed at Percy so will everyone else be lol.  
  
Bggrsghtghtrjh: Thank you and here you are.  
  
Sykostalker27: Tell me about it, I heard it and went CARA! Yes I'm afraid the press were going to find out sooner or later but that's why we send rampaging Harry after them. Hmm the Howler idea seems plausible lol. Professor Mirna is loosely based on my art lecturer. May I say he is brilliant if a little...open...about his daily life. We're always winding each other up, me usually asking if he's found a boyfriend yet (He's straight). And maybe one day I'll draw one of the article pics and put it in me profile...if I find out how! As for the pink hair, I do, in fact, look like Tonks.  
  
Rilie DeAnnPotter5569: I suppose if I asked all you reviewers to sum up my story a great deal of are going to say 'cute' which I have no problem with lol. And I know, Isn't Cara sweet? I don't think I'm going to be able to give him up when I finish this fic (While a way yet don't worry!). How do you guys fancy to me writing sequels or spin offs from this?  
  
Katfays: Please, feel free to perform any forms of torture on Percy!  
  
Kitty254781: Well aren't you sweet and I'm glad you like it.  
  
Serpent of light: Well I try. I'm glad I could bring a smile to your face, for me there's no better feeling then knowing I made someone happy for a while.  
  
Just another useless human: Then go eat my dear lol! And I don't care if you only came in because of the name, you paid a visit and that's enough for me. And tell me about it, Athena is one amazing goddess (Wisdom, courage, protection etc).  
  
ManIAC jAcKaL: Oh I love cookies! Yay for me. Thank you, the theme I was going for is both beautiful and magickal.  
  
Thanks to Chrissi once again for being my beta!  
  
By the way, if you have it, play the Buffy Musical CD I suggest playing track 22 "Sacrifice" as you read this first bit...It really sets the mood lol.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 20 – Pack members  
  
Cara shook his head in amused disbelief as he read the latest article. Apparently he and Harry were now planning to elope to California where homosexual marriage is acceptable and were doing it to defy the disapproving Ministry.  
  
Harry came through the dorm door shuffling through letters; Cara's tucked under his arm, and chewing on the last bit of a bagel.  
  
"Where are we this week?" He asked as he swallowed the last bit.  
  
"United States, California." The blonde said as he folded up the newspaper and put it on the bedside cabinet.  
  
"What happened to Tokyo?"  
  
"Obviously we grew bored." They both smiled at one another as Harry walked over to place a morning kiss on his lover's lips.  
  
Harry handed the werewolf his post then continued to riffle through his own. Cara placed his own down beside him, as he looked at the animagi a little nervously.  
  
"Harry?" he said quietly as his boyfriend looked up, "Do you think...maybe this Full Moon we should keep...keep Remus company?"  
  
Looking at his lover thoughtfully the darker male cocked his head as he gave a small smile.  
  
"I've no problem with that but what made you decide that?"  
  
The young werewolf sighed a little as he tapped the space next to him on the bed as an invitation. The animagi placed his post on the cabinet and sat down next to Cara.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if Remus told you...did you know Sirius was Remus's mate?"  
  
Harry's eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped comically.  
  
"Oh my god, how long were they together?" He asked quickly.  
  
"I'm not sure but I have a feeling it was while they were still in Hogwarts."  
  
The raven-haired teen placed a hand to his forehead in shock but grinned widely.  
  
"Oh I can't believe it, they never told me. I would reme...Oh my god, oh Remus I'm so sorry." He whispered suddenly as he realised something...Remus was a werewolf without his mate; he'd been mourning not his friend but his lover for the past three years. Cara nodded, as he knew Harry had caught on.  
  
"Harry, when a werewolf's mate is parted from them they can't move on. Nothing bad happens like immediate death or illness but where most people can eventually heal and move on we can't. We will mourn and pine for our mates until the day we too die."  
  
The wolf animagi had a hand covering his mouth as he studied Cara closely. He then lowered it before reaching over to brush it through the blonde and gold hair, the werewolf closing his eyes blissfully as the fingers warmed him.  
  
"Cara..."  
  
Blinking his eyes open the young werewolf felt as his eyes moistened slightly. He cleared his throat as he continued.  
  
"So Remus transforms every month alone. The thing is our wolf forms do not know of our mate's disappearance and so we call for them, all night. A person will remember their hunt for their missing love when they transform back and...I hear it's very emotionally painful...I, I just..."  
  
"I want to be there for him too." Harry whispered. Cara leant over and embraced his lover tightly.  
  
"I think we may be able to inform his wolf side about Sirius as well...so then when we're not there he won't be looking for him."  
  
The taller teen nodded his agreement, pulling the blonde closer still. Cara pulled back enough to kiss Harry emotionally.  
  
"Promise me you won't leave me. I don't know what the future is going to bring but humour me, please." He whispered as he rested his forehead against the animagi's.  
  
"I can only promise you forever." Came the heartfelt reply.  
  
~*~  
  
After a written excuse from the Principal Harry had hired a little Corsa car to drive down to the Cotswolds where he knew Remus was currently living. He smiled happily as he saw Cara gazing out of the window wistfully at the scenery.  
  
"When we're all grown up can we live down here so I can spend my retirement gardening?" The blonde said happily and Harry removed one hand from the wheel to clasp his lovers.  
  
"Of course." He said as he brought the hand to his lips for a gentle kiss.  
  
They drove for another half an hour before a small discrete cottage came into view. The modest little building had a beautiful flowering garden with a small herbal patch separated into five sections like a pentacle. A pebbled path weaved its way to green door with a brass knocker and handle. The walls of the building were a shade of white dirty from the grit the wind had blown on it. The roof was thatched with lightwood and the little windows went into the house a little.  
  
"It's so cosy." The young werewolf said as he stepped out of the car.  
  
"Dumbledore paid for it, much to the discomfort to Remus. We all convinced him to live in it though and I think he is thankful, just a little embarrassed." The darker man said as he locked the car door then took the blonde's hand in his as they walked up to the door.  
  
He tapped on the door lightly as Cara observed the bush of lavender nearby, grinning as little bees came to rub themselves over it.  
  
"Hold on, I'll be right there." Came a polite voice from the other side of the door until it finally opened to a rather shocked Remus Lupin.  
  
"Harry, Cara...Oh hello, what are you doing here?" He said pleasantly surprised as he hugged both men in turn, "Come in, come in."  
  
"Well I had permission to leave the premises for my transformation tomorrow night and Harry was allowed to come with me...We wanted to keep you company at the same time." The blonde said as the darker male nodded beside him. Remus looked touched.  
  
"You didn't have to do that for me." He said as he smiled, a million emotions running through him at once.  
  
"We wanted to." The animagi said as he placed a caring hand on the older man's shoulder.  
  
Speechless, Remus looked between the two teens before pulling them both into a tight hug, all dignity thrown aside.  
  
~*~  
  
"I saw the article in the Daily Prophet." The older werewolf said as he poured a cup of tea for his guests.  
  
Harry groaned from his chair as Cara laughed from his place on the floor. Remus chuckled lightly as the young animagi pretended to flop in his chair in annoyance.  
  
"I didn't believe a word of them Harry, relax." The aged man said as he settled back into his favourite chair.  
  
"Harry frightened a few people into fixing it." Cara said cheerfully as he placed a small cookie in his mouth.  
  
Remus laughed which even made the animagi chuckle.  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
"Hmm it's getting dark, I'm just going to grab our bags from the car. Back in a mo."  
  
Pushing himself up Harry walked over to the door and stepped outside, pulling his shirt tighter round him as he stepped into the chill of the evening air.  
  
"How are you two doing?" The older man asked as the younger blonde moved to nick his boyfriend's seat.  
  
"It's wonderful, I fall more and more in love with him everyday...it's kind of scary but in a really good way." Cara admitted. Remus nodded vaguely in agreement.  
  
"I remember when I first started falling for Sirius...I was petrified." The two smiled at one another before he continued.  
  
"James, Harry's father, and Sirius were close, like brothers. I was a best friend to James but with Sirius...we had this CONNECTION that, that...urgh I can't even describe it."  
  
"I think I understand." The young werewolf said as he briefly looked out the window to see Harry popping open the boot of the car. When he looked back at Remus he found the other man smiling kindly at him.  
  
"I know...Thank you for being here, both of you."  
  
"Remus?... Do you need my...my wolf side to speak to Moony?" Cara said as he watched a sad look flicker over the worn face.  
  
"I can't take changing back knowing what Moony did all night..." Remus said as his voice hitched a little, causing the blonde to stand up and move to the man to hug him.  
  
"I just don't want to hurt anymore." The man said shakily as Cara made soothing sounds.  
  
"You don't have to; whenever you feel alone just call me and Harry up. I know you can't heal from this but we'll try our best."  
  
Harry finished putting the bags in the spare room and came out to find Remus fighting back tears as Cara hugged him. He felt his heart ache for his guardian and so silently he walked over to hug his mourning friend.  
  
"It's ok, we're here Remus...you have a pack, you're not alone anymore." He whispered as the older man gave a watery smile.  
  
"Two wonderful pups." He said as he breathed out a laugh. Cara and Harry smiled at him before hugging him again.  
  
~*~  
  
AN little sad that one and I fear the other may be too but don't worry, it's just so we can help Remy! 


	21. New Family

Disclaimer: If you wanna sue all you're gonna get is a bunch of books and my jimmy jams.  
  
Thanks too:  
  
Hpstoryguy: AH do not fret, I shall continue and I'm even debating on a sequel, maybe a kind of prequel with Sirius and Remus's relationship. What do you guys think? Anyway, thank you. I try to appear unique so to have you say it was a breath of fresh air.  
  
INdEpEnDeNt cHiK: An arse is to gentle a term my dear lol. That's why I just HAD to send Harry in to crack a few skulls. I'm glad I can extract such positive reactions from you, I like to make people smile.  
  
Cardinal: What, Cara's dating THE Harry Potter! You gotta cop a grope!  
  
Nugtrdifcezuyt87hs2s564273dsdrgg4327654865: I beg you, not such a big name next time, whew that took ages to type. Anyway, I will indeed try to keep it up.  
  
Neko-Shi: Ah Konnichiwa! Lol, Yes Imagine should Cara get pissed he'd be rather polite as he does it.  
  
Jenna: I love the element of surprise lol! I'm glad Cara's become a character people can slip in to fit with Harry. No I agree, sex is good and all but unless it fits the story it's just a bit smutty. Cara – Caring, good observation lol. I intend to use Cara again in fics, possibly a story about a few more years down the line and I little one shots.  
  
Beenie weenie: Willow and Tara were definitely my favourites in Buffy and sugar, everyone had enjoyed & become obsessed with Buffy but not everyone admits it lol. Aye, I am indeed your home breed Brit, I was the sad git who read Philosopher's stone and when Hagrid said the line "He fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol" I was yelling "I LIVE THERE I LIVE THERE!" And so Americans don't have the slang down yet, you do have that 'straight to the point not tiptoeing around the bush' thing working which we Brits seem to be afraid of lol. But I do pity you guys for one thing, My American friend Heather informs me you don't get the Harry Potter sweets over there! They are so NICE, The chocolate Frogs especially. In fact I'm munching on my HP Easter egg as we speak.  
  
Elrohir lover: Wahey Kisses, lol! Again, Aye I am from Harry Potter's home country! BLOODY awful weather (having said that it's rather sunny outside...still freezing though). I'm glad you like my fic, and you all really do make me smile. You're all so nice!  
  
Happy Easter everyone!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 21 – New Family  
  
Harry carried two cup-a-soups into Remus's room. He placed it by the bed where the sickly werewolf lay sleeping, exhausted both from crying the night before and the upcoming transformation tonight.  
  
He turned then to go into the guestroom where Cara too was still curled up under the covers. His fingers were curled around the top of the duvet as it lay pulled upto his collarbone.  
  
The bed shifted slightly as Harry sat slowly on to it, placing the cup on the bedside cabinet. He gently stroked the blonde's fringe out of his eyes and placed a kiss on top of his brow.  
  
Cara's eyes flickered until amber eyes became visible. Giving his lover a small lop-sided smile he reached his hand up to run it through the unkempt raven hair.  
  
"How're you feeling?" The animagi whispered, avoiding loud noises, as he knew the sensitivity that the senses developed during the day of the Full Moon.  
  
"Tired," The blonde croaked, "But I'm ok."  
  
"Mmm, ok. I'm going to tidy the house for Remus while you two rest ok?"  
  
The young werewolf nodded and the two shared a brief kiss before Harry stood once more, kissing the blonde hair again then left the room.  
  
Harry rolled up the sleeves of his shirt as he decided to start with the dishes. He let the water run a little to warm up, humming quietly to himself as he did so, until he put the plates and cups into soak a little.  
  
He spent most of the morning dusting, still humming his tune and it wasn't until he was sweeping the floor did the tune become words:  
  
"Amharc, mná ag obair lá's mall san óich,  
  
Ceolann siad ar laetha geal, a bhí  
  
Bealach fada annon's anoll a choích."  
  
He continued to hum a little more until he finally quietened, Frowning slightly at the words he'd just sung he shook his head.  
  
"Don't stop." A voice whispered.  
  
Turning he found Cara standing a little weakly at his bedroom door until he moved over to the sofa, his sheets still wrapped around him  
  
"It made me feel calm."  
  
Harry moved to sit beside his lover, pulling him into his arms as he leant backwards. He stroked his fingers through the gold strands idly as he sang in a low soothing voice.  
  
"O môr henion I dhû  
  
Ely siriar, el sila,  
  
Ai! Aníron Undomiel.  
  
Tiro! Êl eria môr.  
  
I 'lír en êl luitha 'uren.  
  
Ai! Aníron..."  
  
A comfortable silence followed as the last of the animagi's words echoed very slightly off the walls.  
  
"What does it mean?" Cara asked quietly as Harry continued to slip the blonde's hair through his fingers.  
  
"...I haven't a clue." They both laughed as the werewolf tilted his head back to kiss his mate.  
  
Remus gave a little smile as he lent against his doorframe. The two teens pulled back smiling at one another and with one last wistful smile the aged werewolf quietly closed his door, climbing back into his bed.  
  
~*~  
  
"There's a little wood nearby I go to when I change, there's no one else around here for a fair few miles so it's pretty safe to walk around undetected."  
  
The evening was rolling up fast and the two Lycan's were visibly draining. They were all currently sat in the chairs surrounding the fireplace. Harry had put together a simple meal, something gentle on the sensitive stomachs of the tired men.  
  
"How are we doing this then? Will Moony appreciate two strange wolves next to him when he changes." The animagi asked as he sat with Cara's head in his lap.  
  
"Hmm, good point. Maybe you should change in the guest room as I'm sure Cara informed you about the rather 'lupine' moment we still have after transformation."  
  
"Aye, I did." Mumbled the blonde as he lay resting his eyes.  
  
"Right well keep the door ajar so you can get out, I'll meet you in here." Remus said as he stood slowly due to his aching muscles, "I'm going to go lie in my bed, we'll be changing soon."  
  
Another hour rolled by as the two lovers lay facing each other on the bed. Cara had dozed off, as Harry lay awake, stroking the elegant features.  
  
Suddenly the blonde's back arched and he let out a yell making Harry sit up suddenly and grasp a clenched hand.  
  
"Cara!"  
  
The young werewolf's limbs trembled painfully as he quickly curled into a ball. The dark animagi pulled him into his arms and held him close to his chest. Cara shook in his arms, a tear making its way down his cheek as he coughed.  
  
Soothingly, if a little shakily, Harry began to sing like before. He felt his mate relax a little, as much as one could whilst their body was being torn apart, and he continued to rock him gently.  
  
"C-Change." Cara gasped out as he arched once more. The dark teen did as he was told, changing into the brilliant white wolf as his boyfriend's body changed and twisted to the form of a large wolf.  
  
A few minutes the white wolf moved over to its trembling mate, licking at the aching limbs. The werewolf licked the tip of Harry's snout in thanks.  
  
They both turned their heads as they heard a loud whine come from the other room. Looking at one another they started to make their way towards the other wolf in the other room.  
  
Pushing the door open Harry whined at the scene before him. Moony was frantically running around the room, giving mournful whines and low growls as he called his mate out.  
  
Cara gave a low bark instantly catching the attention of the other Lycan. Moony's ear's twitched forward at the two other wolves. He lowered his head and bared his teeth whilst he gave a low, threatening growl.  
  
His Dragga instincts kicking in, the white wolf stepped in front of Cara to protect him. He refused to growl back at the one person he considered a father but the movement conveyed the message enough... 'Hurt him and I'll attack you.'  
  
Whining very slightly Moony raised his head a little, looking between the two cautiously. Walking forwards with his neck held in view to show submission Harry walked over to the tawny wolf and licked his snout before rolling over onto his back before him.  
  
Cara wagged his tail as Moony accepted his mate's offer and licked him back. The blonde wolf stepped forwards and was instantly licked by Harry. Moony watched the exchange and knew instantly that this wolf was like him, both man & wolf.  
  
He nuzzled the two juveniles in acceptance and all three reared their heads in a haunting song, howling to the moon visible through the window.  
  
Moony wagged his tail and his tongue lolled out happily. These two cubs were like him and Padfoot. Maybe they were his mate's children, HIS children? He looked around for his mate to step out and proudly introduce the two cubs but still the black dog did not come.  
  
Turning to the white wolf he whined... 'Where is Padfoot?'  
  
The snow wolf's ears flattened and his tail tucked between his legs. He lowered his head as the werewolf next to him whined sadly...This was all that Moony needed to know.  
  
He gave a yelp of disbelief and began running around the house, barking for Padfoot to come out. Harry howled a little behind him stopping him in his search. The howl was pained, like a child that had lost a parent and Moony turned slowly to the shivering cub.  
  
This juvenile too mourned the loss of his mate and right now he needed another parent to guide him, love him while the other can not.  
  
Cara watched with an ache in his heart as the larger Dragga walked back to the snow white wolf and nuzzled him, the two whining as they mourned there beloved.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus felt his muscles aching after the transformation as he blinked himself awake. Pushing himself up a little he discovered someone had placed a blanket over him before he had changed.  
  
Looking to his left he saw a sleeping Harry and Cara, curled around one another. The younger wolf too had a sheet wrapped around him so Remus figured Harry must have placed one of both of them after he changed.  
  
For the first time since Sirius had died he felt strangely complete, Not completely but near enough.  
  
The presence of the two teens last night had been comforting and to know he hadn't spent another fruitless night searching for his mate made him smile slightly.  
  
These two were his pack know, he realised as he gazed down at the sleeping pair. Wrapping the sheets tighter around him he tucked them in better with a kiss to each brow. Now he had a family.  
  
~*~  
  
AN By the way, this is still not the end lol!  
  
Oops, I forgot to add this the first time I put it up:  
  
The first song translation is:  
  
"Look, Women working by day  
  
and late at night,  
  
They sing of Bright days that were,  
  
A long way back and forth forever.  
  
The second song was:  
  
"From Darkness I understand the night:  
  
dreams flow, a star shines  
  
Ah! I desire Evenstar  
  
Look! A star rises out of the darkness  
  
The song of the star enchants my heart  
  
Ah! I desire..." 


	22. Epilogue Autumn Leaves

Disclaimer: (sigh) none but Cara are mine. Oh and the professor's of course.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
InDePeNdEnT – cHiK: Aye I think these are my saddest chapters...so lets lighten it up lol. Sorry to make you almost cry, I did try to counter it a little with the realisation of a new family. And that's how Cara is, he likes to think of other's first.  
  
Sykostalker27: I'm sorry again at making you cry, it's nice though that you could feel so moved, hell I was getting teary just writing it lol. I believe Moony would be a great parent, now with his two 'pups'. Mucho happiness to be had! I liked the song, I think it's Gaelic, as Harry strikes me as the type that when he's older and of course wiser he'd sing moving ancient chants...don't know why though.  
  
Fade to Black: I'm glad you adore my little werewolf, he's my baby after all. I'm feeling proud that you've come to the point where you've forgotten he's an OC because for me he's such a gorgeous character, my favourite out of all the ones I've created here at home.  
  
Hgydrgbyx: Thank you and here you go  
  
Katfay: Hospital, pft let him suffer. (Blushes) You guys are all so nice with your compliments I never know how to take them. I love Remus and Sirius, there's just something about the bad boy and intelligent one being the perfect match.  
  
Redmeadow: Thank you, I try. And tell me about it, I distinctly remember saying to a friend that if she killed Sirius I'd be pissed...what Bloody well goes and happens! Anyways, I'll try to write a more cheery chapter and you need not eat alone, I'll be with you in spirit lol...I think the pizza would go right through me though...  
  
Elrohir lover: Well I can safely say I have NO tan lol. But I do agree, England is a beautiful place and it's such a shame your parents won't let you visit it. And Moony is now the parent that Harry needs, Harry the cub he needs!  
  
Hpstoryguy: I fear that this may be the last chapter but I'm going to start on the sequel straight away for you guys, then later the prequel. Hmm an AU...I've never considered it before but that could be cool...would you guys want Cara to enter it or not?  
  
Justareader: You are right, Cara is usually used for girls and rarely boys but no other name worked. Cara's personality isn't a 'Jason' or 'Hunter'. He's a soft feminine character who needed the name to match. I'm glad you like this though.  
  
Arigazi: Consider the French pardoned. And I'm glad you like my works, I try my hardest. This may be the end of the beginning but we still have a sequel of their future to go yet...lord knows how long THAT one going to be lol.  
  
Lost Book: I know, I myself am wary of OC fics but when an idea swims in your head you got to let it out. It's nice to know I provoke the kind of non-stop reading reaction out of you all, and I'm glad everyone is loving Cara as he's my little baby. The sequel will be the first one I write before the prequel so do not fret, this is not the end.  
  
I know you guys probably never do it but I STRONGLY suggest listening to the theme tune from American Beauty (Thomas Newman's "Any other name") for the last scene. It made MY eyes misty and I wrote the bloody thing LOL!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 22 – Epilogue; Autumn Leaves  
  
"And you're sure you're ok?" Harry said as he hugged Remus again at the door.  
  
"Yes, I'm the adult let me worry about you." The tawny-haired man laughed as he turned to hug a sniggering Cara.  
  
"Call us anytime, Harry showed you how to use the phone right?"  
  
"Yes, I think I've got the jist of it, thank you both again." The older man walked them both to the car as they gave him one final hug before climbing in.  
  
"Well be back for the next moon." The animagi said as he stuck his head out the window to speak to Remus. Resting a hand on top of the Corsa roof the aged werewolf nodded and smiled at them both.  
  
"See you soon, have a safe journey." He tapped the roof once as they started the engine, waving as they pulled away. He waved a few times before the car turned the corner and out of sight. Crossing his arms over his chest he smiled for a few more minutes wistfully then turned to open his gate and make his way back into his house.  
  
~*~  
  
Cara had opened the window and was currently smiling with his eyes closed as the wind whipped his blonde hair around his face. Harry would smile over at him every now and again as a little laugh would escape the werewolf's lips at regular intervals.  
  
"You're like a big kid sometimes." The animagi chuckled as Cara looked over at him with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"I'm in a good place in my life, that's all." Winking he looked back out the window as a little girl in a car opposite waved. He waved back and the two began pulling faces at one another making Harry laugh uproariously.  
  
"Definitely a big kid."  
  
Cara winked at him as he turned back to the open window. He watched the cars zip by when suddenly something fluttered into the car. It landed on Harry's arm and the werewolf picked it off to examine it. It was a small yellow maple leaf that had touches of red and brown dotted about on its face. Twirling the stem a little between his thumb and index finger he stuck his hand out of the window where he realised it to fly in the wind again.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was returning the car to the rental company as Cara threw his bag into the corner of his room before collapsing onto his bed with a happy moan.  
  
He lay, arms spread, staring up at the ceiling with a serene smile gracing his lips. So much had happened in the past 3 months that he lay silently as he pawed through all his recent memories.  
  
When he had first come to Hengehill he had come to prove a point, although he had a feeling it would fail due to his lack of social contact and shyness. He'd wanted to show the world that a werewolf could make it in this New World, even if he was only allowed a desk job.  
  
Then Harry had come into his life. He'd walked over to him with a kind smile on his face and a hand held out in friendship, so kind that Cara couldn't bring himself to shy away like before. This was the boy who had been staring at him curiously in their first lesson and for once the blonde had felt mildly attractive.  
  
Slowly building a friendship with the raven-haired man he'd caught himself falling in love and he felt like bursting with happiness when Harry, despite knowing Cara's condition, had reciprocated his feelings, admitting himself that he too had been falling in love.  
  
A whirlwind had happened then after 18 years of being alone. He'd been invited into his falling angel's family, shown love of all kinds. Platonic, motherly and that of a soul mates.  
  
He'd been shown the gentlest form of love physically and the lengths Harry was willing to go to prove his own for the werewolf.  
  
The door rattled as the animagi opened it causing Cara to bounce up off his bed. Smiling he hugged his momentarily shocked boyfriend until it was returned with a small laugh.  
  
"And what's that for?" The darker male chuckled as he kissed the blonde's forehead.  
  
"For being you."  
  
~*~  
  
The two teenage men hurriedly straightened their shirts as they made their way over to the table where Hermione and Ron were sat.  
  
"Glad you two decided to join us...45 minutes late." Hermione arched an eyebrow unimpressed. The two blushed much to Ron's amusement.  
  
"Sorry Cara's insatiable." Harry chuckled as he recalled the strenuous activities. The werewolf slapped his arm as he gave a gasp.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"What! You are!" The two laughed as the blonde picked up a nearby breadstick and started a sword-fight with his lover, Ron laughing harder.  
  
"You two, behave! We're in a public place." Hermione reached over and snapped both their breadsticks resulting in Ron practically falling off his chair in fits of laughter.  
  
"Sorry Hermione." Cara mumbled as he looked into his lap, trying to hide his smirk.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Herm's." Harry muttered as his boyfriend attempted to cover his laugh up with a cough.  
  
"Oh stop it, I feel like McGonagoll." She said as Ron and Harry both coughed suspiciously.  
  
"Look like her too." The red head coughed at which point he was severely knocked around the head by another breadstick.  
  
"Seriously you boys are impossible." The girl said as the other laughed.  
  
"Really, we're sorry Hermione." Cara said as he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes.  
  
"Well that's alright. How was your weekend away?"  
  
The two lovers turned to look at one another thoughtfully. Taking the black- haired boy's hand the werewolf gave it a brief squeeze. The night had been so beautifully emotional, a family coming together and a pack was formed. To describe it out loud almost seemed to taint it.  
  
"It was...enlightening." The blonde said wistfully as Harry gave his hand a light squeeze back.  
  
"I think we've really giving Remus a new start in life." He said as a waitress dropped off some drinks Ron had ordered. Picking up his drink, Ron raised it.  
  
"To new beginnings." He said happily. Smiling the other three raised their glasses.  
  
"To new beginnings." They chorused as they clinked the glasses together and sipped then in honour of the pledge, Harry catching the amber eye's of Cara with a smile.  
  
~*~  
  
The candles burned lower painting the room in flickers of red and oranges. Clothes made a trail to the bed where the sheets lay tangled around the two resting forms as they recovered from the adrenaline and ecstasy still running throughout their bodies.  
  
Lying with his head on Harry's chest Cara breathed erratically as he calmed his shaking limbs. Lifting his head a little he found his mate with his eyes closed, inhaling and exhaling slowly to relax himself.  
  
"Harry?" The werewolf whispered causing the animagi to open his eyes and smile at him blearily.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Biting his lip lightly the blonde splayed out his fingers as he rested it on the rising and falling chest, observing the two tones of their bodies. Olive and murky cream.  
  
"When...when you saw that lonely quiet boy in your class a few months ago...what were you thinking?"  
  
Looking back up to his mate's face Cara found the raven-haired man looking at him thoughtfully as he trailed gentle fingers through the gold hair of his boyfriend.  
  
"I...I thought of autumn... Autumn is silent; autumn is the forgotten season. It is the most enchanting with leaves dancing in a downfall of gold and red like a sea of fire. It is a passionate fire and yet it does not burn those brave enough to dance in its harmless flames of auburn. Autumn never cares when people wish for winter or summer, simply politely shrugs off the insults from the people that are to impatient for Christmas."  
  
Cara sat up slowly as he continued to watch Harry, the wolf animagi smiling as he stroked the pale cheek.  
  
"Autumn, when looked at in the right way, is beautiful. If you stop and stand amongst the twirling leaves you will feel an embrace of such love that it consumes your soul...but you don't care because you trust autumn, just like it trusts you. Autumn carries a sad secret of pain and death but still it glows, untainted by the darkness and instead it embraces all the colours..."  
  
Leaning forward Harry placed his face to rest within an inch of Cara's.  
  
"...When I saw that lonely boy in my class I thought of autumn...And I thought about how much you reminded me of it."  
  
Amber met Green, then two sets of lips met in a searing kiss driven by love.  
  
~*~  
  
AN And that is the end. It's weird, I am writing a sequel straight after this and yet I feel a little sad at letting this first bit draw to its conclusion. You have all been such wonderful and kind reviewers, I thank you all with all that I have and I hope to see you for the next part of Harry and Cara's relationship in "Autumn Sky's." 


End file.
